El Capricho de un hombre rico
by neah20
Summary: Tony escapo, ahora en el desierto vaga sin rumbo antes de encontrarse con un trió de mocosos coloridos que lo ayudan contra la deshidratacion. Un mundo alterno donde Rhodey no es tan rápido en encontrar al multimillonario y donde escucha nombres salidos de una película de disney. (No encontré la categoría para Iron Man, así que sera en Avenger aunque falta mucho para llegar ahí)
1. Chapter 1

No tengo derechos sobre nada de Marvel menos sobre Magi... solo con mi fic que no pude detener de publicar.

considerando las otras historias flotando en mi perfil.

Iron 1: Casualidades

El desierto es un mal lugar para morir.

Por lo menos hubiera sido en un lugar como Cancún... hasta una de las playas de California con un coco en su mano rodeado de bellezas... pero no... Esta solo, sucio y con dolores de músculos que no sabía que tenía además de un sabor horrendo en su boca con hambre y sed.

Todo lo que ve más allá del calor sofocante es arena escuálida sin mar.

Bueno pudo haber sido peor ¿no? Ante esto ríe irónico, tal vez el calor este cociendo su cerebro.

Pero debe vivir, se lo prometió a Yinsen y solo por este cepillo de pensamiento se esfuerza por sacar su pie de un pozo de arena que se ha formado por su peso.

El sol arde en su piel... su lengua esta reseca en su boca... le zumban los oídos al ser solo silencio o la arena rodando por el viento... no hay nada que pasar por la garganta.

Tony Stark trata de no pensar en la sed que tiene, soltando lo que sea que este arrastrando por las dunas calientes bajo sus pies gastados, tiembla débil, tropezando con sus propios pies sucumbe patéticamente a deslizarse entre la arena... no tiene fuerza para seguir, con humor piensa que si... este era el peor lugar para morir para alguien como él.

Se vuelca boca arriba con fuerza, suelta un respiro tenso mirando el cielo y su infernal sol... quiere llorar pero no puede, la deshidratación es obvia con esto, así que silenciosamente... como nunca en Tony... gime dolorosamente con su corazón llenándose de miedo por la nefasta conclusión de la muerte.

Entonces alguien se asoma en su visión, una sombra sin rasgos por causa del ángulo en el que esta parece mirarlo o eso cree -¿Está bien, señor?- la voz dice gentilmente.

Quiere contestar que sí, que solo está tomando el sol... pero no sale más que un lamento.

Deduce que es la parte de las alucinaciones donde probablemente todo se transformara en un túnel, una transición a lo místico de lo que Tony no cree pero esta de muy buen humor para jugar con la idea ¿ya está muerto?

-¿Agua?- otro dice cubriendo más en sombras.

-¿Crees que el tío... digo Sinbad se enoje si lo llevamos?-

No hay respuesta a lo que sea conteste.

Tony es levantado fácilmente a una posición sentada, el cambio trae puntos negros en su visión y un ajuste retardado para ver al ¿niño? Delante de él, en cuclillas le está sonriendo jovialmente con una ropa salida de esos cuentos arábicos y cabello ¿azul? Trenzado bajo un turbante con una joya costosa colgando en su frente.

No puede ubicar sus rasgos en todos sus borrosos por el sol conocimiento de los extranjeros que pudiera encajar este mocoso sonriente de ¿10 años?

Algo le empujan en la boca desviando su juicio alucinógeno.

Quiere protestar al haber olvidado a ese otro personaje, un pico de pánico al recordar su secuestro pero sus amonestaciones/miedo mueren al sentir el reconocible tacto del agua mojando en chorros por la comisura de su boca... en su lujosa vida, no estaba más que agradecido por el líquido sinsabor enjuagando el sentimiento de tierra y llenándolo de vivacidad.

Es como si todo fuera más claro después de casi vaciar el bote que ahora sostiene por sí solo, suelta un suspiro satisfecho mirando el entorno con nueva luz cayendo en lo que no es una alucinación -ey, si tienes el cabello azul- asegura flojamente aunque con precaución, no sabe si el campamento de sus secuestradores había niños pero no era de más cuidarse de ser aprensado otra vez.

Cree que no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

Entonces mira al otro que aun sostiene su espalda, estando tan cerca no deja de impresionarse que es otro niño... no... Niña unos dos años mayor... que le regresa la mirada con esos impresionantes ojos rojos junto con unos rasgos aún más sobresalientes que la del mocoso su pequeño rostro enmarcado por un flequillo bien cortado en escarlata.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?- se le viene a la mente primeramente, más que curioso de saber de dónde vienen tales rasgos que combinados son fuera de cualquier catalogo visto en todos sus viajes.

Además según los rasgos más comunes en estos países están lejos de derivar algo como ellos.

-No tenemos- es la respuesta inmutable de la niña al apartarse mostrando su vestido sencillo blanco además de sus pies descalzos colocándose en una postura controlada al lado del otro niño.

Si fuera más entrenado y quizás menos deshidratado... Tony se hubiera percatado de la postura defensiva, protectora al de azul que la pelirroja ejerce territorialmente.

Pero Tony no lo es así que no lo registra.

Solo parpadea ante la revelación dada sin un atisbo de tristeza, ha estado en suficientes orfanatos para saber que cada niño extraña aunque sea la promesa de familia como un cuento feliz... en esos tonos desolados que intentas tentar corazones de adultos débiles... pero estos parecen conformes con la idea y no les importa desde hace tiempo.

-Soy Aladdin, señor- el peli azul reinicia con un ondeo de mano entusiasta, pero sus ojos brillan peculiares como si recordara algo lejano en su mente.

-Morgiana- la pequeña inclina su cabeza rígidamente, como si fuera entrenado.

-Bocados de nombres- dice sin detenerse, porque el primero le suena a Disney y el último ni siquiera puede ubicarlo -Soy Tony Stark- dice esperando ser reconocido.

Pero solo recibe dos pares de ojos en blanco.

Por lo menos le quita la sospecha que sea parte de sus secuestradores.

O al menos es más optimista.

-Multimillonario- añade presuntuoso, su vanidad regresando pero sigue sin impresionar a los mocosos, un viento caliente pasa entre ellos -ya saben, famoso... multimillonario... Tony Stark- ofrece esperando algo de reconocimiento para por lo menos alimentar un poco su ego magullado.

Aun en los barrios bajos su empresa debe sonar una campana ¿no?

-¿Eso es ser rico?- Aladdin dice inclinando la cabeza, reduciendo todo a una simple observación más como si fuera sin importancia que algo digno de recordar.

-Sí, Aladdin- Morgiana parece responder por inercia que por conocimiento.

-Qué raro le dicen- murmura el peli azul poniendo una mano en su barbilla, mirando al antes cautivo como si fuera un tonto.

Bufa, olvidando un poco su desesperación, hambre y casi muerte para ser remplazado por indignidad -Ustedes son los de colores divertidos-lanza apuntando el cabello azul -al menos sabes que cargar joyas es peligroso- advierte ahora apuntando la joya escarlata.

-Así que aquí están- alguien dice entusiasta interrumpiéndolo de sus divagaciones sobre lo ajenos que parecen estos niños al peligro en medio de la arena y secuestradores a la deriva.

Tony parpadea nuevamente por lujo -Y aquí hay otro mocoso lleno de color- balbucea al nuevo integrante, con ropa tan árabe como Aladdin solo que su brillante cabello es morado y sus ojos son dorados repleto de joyas que son más grande que su dueño... es algo mayor que el dúo, pero no tanto para tener una licencia de conducir ni terminar la educación básica.

El nuevo niño solo le da una mirada incierta para volver su cabeza a los otros dos que se encogen de hombros en una respuesta silenciosa a su comentario -¿Aladdin?-

Atrapado el de pelo azul mira la arena, Morgiana se ha instalado entre ambos como una pared terca e inamovible que saca otro suspiro del de cabello morado como si fuera doloroso tal reacción... parecen olvidar al único adulto en el lugar además de no verse afectados por el calor ¿Solo Tony está sudando? Tal vez estos chicos ya estén acostumbrados al nefasto clima.

-Fue solo accidente- dice débilmente Aladdin.

¿Qué fue accidente?

Un suspiro del recién llegado, como si fuera el líder de ese trio niega para sí mismo dando una suave mirada -supongo que no se puede luchar contra tu naturaleza- agrega al palmear con cuidado la cabeza de Morgiana, no hay tanta diferencia de altura pero el gesto es más como si tratara de convencerla... otra vez... que no son enemigos.

-No es un rey... solo es interesante- añade Aladdin ajeno a la tensión de los otros dos, poniéndose de pie de un brinco con una radiante sonrisa.

-Aquí no hay reyes- añade perdido Tony solo para hacerse notar, por la mirada de los otros dos... parece que fue buena idea -bueno, al menos no en los países democráticos- inserta recordando a todos esos lugares que aún tienen la monarquía aun en esta época.

-Tal vez estará relacionado con algún acontecimiento- razona el pelo morado intercambiando una fugaz mirada con los otros dos, obviamente un tema que solo compete a estos... Tony esta por quejarse pero el chico se agacha a su altura, ofreciendo la mano con otra sonrisa amistosa -Sinbad-

Escuchar otro nombre de fantasía era perturbador aun en su cansada mente, razona que tal vez los padres eran fanáticos y dejaron a sus hijos con tal puntiaguda evidencia de sus preferencias, cree ahora que el cabello tal vez sea teñido -Tony Stark...- vuelve a repetir recibiendo la misma indiferencia algo que solo lo cansa -y curiosos nombres... en serio... sus padres son algo así como...- su valida observación es apagada cuando el viento fuerte lo golpea junto con un montón de arena en su boca.

Más de la que ya tenía enjuagada.

-Es mejor regresar al campamento- dice la pelirroja al flotar cerca donde Tony tose su vida al aire, repentinamente lo levanta tan fácil como si fuera un simple bulto de plumas.

Esta por asegurar que puede caminar por su cuenta o tal vez señalar que una niña pequeña no debe por ningún motivo poder cargar a un adulto pero ahora es acomodado como una princesa en un fácil movimiento... Tony siente humillación y agradecimiento que no este Rhodes para verlo (o una cámara).

-No te preocupes, estarás a salvo- promete Sinbad con uno de esos gestos de humor pícaro, como si entendiera su vergüenza de ser manejado por un infante tan fácilmente.

-Una niña no debe cargar tanto- asegura ofendido de alguna manera Tony... Aladdin brinca liderando el grupo ajeno a la dignidad del millonario tirada al viento -¿Te alimentan bien?- se dirige a la pelirroja que no le ve, parece más dispuesta a poner atención al frente.

Una risa retumba en Sinbad, poniéndose a la altura respetuosa del dúo -es un fanali-

-¿Eso debe responder mi pregunta?- espeta amargamente el millonario, sin gustar bosteza adormilado por el vibrar del camino y el cansancio activándose ahora que al parecer no está en peligro inmediato.

Los ojos dorados le dan un gesto incierto sin más extensión a esta anomalía añadiéndose a los nombres y colores extraños de sus pequeños salvadores, Tony puede sentir sus pies ligeramente arrastrando por la duna al caminar a causa de la obvia diferencia de estatura... a estas alturas no teme que sean la parte junior de sus secuestradores.

Odia sentirse seguro con tres críos.

Se duerme en el camino olvidando por un momento el infierno que paso.

XXXXX

Despertarse en una cómoda cama casi lo desorienta, por un momento pensó que todo era un mal sueño y ahora... con sus ojos cerrados... tal vez solo sea un hotel en uno de sus viajes por el mundo.

Esto fue hasta que alguien le dio una patada en el costado con el poder de tirarlo salvajemente en un montón de sabanas y otro cuerpo encima quitándole el aliento... dolorido abre los ojos mirando el techo que no es más que tela significado de una carpa, luego mirando el pequeño cuerpo con cabello azul revuelto que se sienta torpemente... a ambos los despertó ese pie infractor que cuelga de la cama.

-Sinbad- se queja el niño arrastrándose sin miramientos al montón de mantas.

Tony ahora sentado en el duro suelo recuerda donde está, con quien y no cabe la mayor duda que nunca pensó compartir lecho con niños... hace una mueca tratando de no pensar cosas escandalosas con las que prefería despertar por la mañana... torpemente se pone de pie con el sueño espantado.

Limpio, se da cuenta con cierto horror porque eso significaba que fue lavado durante su descanso inducido por el estrés y la casi muerte... mira su vestimenta totalmente blanca... una túnica y un pantalón muy digno de algún hindú... interesante choque cultural si llegara a ser el caso porque pensó era algo árabe al principio.

Suspiran sus propios pensamientos ociosos para ver el entorno.

Era una pequeña carpa de color arena con la puerta más allá de ellos en la obvia oscuridad, una alfombra debajo de sus pies mullida junto con lo que pensó era una cama puede ver ahora que es tal vez solo la combinación de tres mochilas de lo que asume ropa.

Solo lo básico... sin señales de otro adulto... tan pequeño como el baño de su residencia en malibu... han vivido aquí por lo menos algunos meses sin otro tipo de lujo.

Tony hace una mueca al detectar tales puntos con el corazón apretado, dirige su atención a los tres niños en la "cama"... Aladdin como Sinbad están aferrados al torso delgado de Morgiana, esta tiene una mueca pero lejos de despertar... una mesa improvisada demuestra un montón de joyas costosas que a cualquiera tentaría.

Son muy confiados para estar relajados fácilmente en su entorno.

No es que fuera a robar o hacer algo espeluznante.

Pero es algo inquietante, aunque Tony es alguien acomodado como niño su padre siempre le advirtió sobre dormir con extraños... y aquí hay tres niños sin supervisión que lo invitaron a descansar al encontrarlo en medio del desierto.

Sobre todo con toda la inseguridad que sabe hay en esta área en especial del mundo.

Niega para sí mismo la falta de precaución, camina torpemente a través de la pequeña tienda... algo que no necesita tanto esfuerzo al ser tan reducida... al asomarse por la puerta ve el imponente desierto bajo la luna nocturna.

-Faltan al menos dos horas para el amanecer- una voz sugiere a sus espaldas casi haciéndolo brincar en su lugar.

Tony estampa su sonrisa burlona estándar haciendo su corazón más lento-vaya Moradito, buenos cálculos- facilita al voltearse a ver al susodicho niño dándole una mirada confundida -Si, moradito por tu pelo- añade explicando lo que al parecer causa conflicto.

Una sonrisa divertida ilumina los rasgos del niño pero sus ojos no resplandecen.

Compara la mirada de alguien viejo... tal vez como Obadiah... es extraño ese pensamiento por lo que se concentra en aprender más sobre estos conocidos -Bueno, que hacen tres crías en medio de la nada sin adultos- cuestiona casualmente, entrando para sentarse al borde de la improvisada cama.

El chico le da una de esas miradas de conocimiento, no retrocede -Nos podemos cuidar solos- se encoge de hombros indiferente pasando del resto de la cuestión.

Tararea para sí mismo fingiendo que no noto el esquive resultado, aunque el azulito le ha dicho que sin padres -tres coloridos niños solos ¿hermanos?-

-Algo- el joven replica.

-¿Tú eres el mayor?- continua el millonario con lo obvio.

-Tal vez- el otro dice rápidamente mirando a los otros dos dormidos a su lado.

-De donde sacaste costosas joyas ¿se las robaste a tu papá?- señala sin sutileza las brillantes piezas.

Un giro divertido, una arruga tensa le dice que la pregunta es incomoda... mirando los objetos en la mesa improvisada -No- dice secamente.

-Sabes que esta zona es peligrosa ¿no?- frunce el ceño al cruzarse de brazos.

Se encoge de hombros Sinbad.

Un bufido, quedándose insatisfecho -¿Vas a seguir evitando mis preguntas?-

-Si- contesta rápido con un bostezo de compañía.

-Bueno, eres sincero- murmura Tony ignorando la sonrisa descarada y más sincera de Sinbad-sabes, es preocupante que inviten a un desconocido a su casa- hace un ademan ligero con su mano.

-Aladdin tiene buen instinto- es su única y débil defensa.

-Y dejas hacer al azulito lo que quiere- canturrea incrédulo por la simple respuesta, sobretodo porque no hay inseguridad solo confianza en los ojos dorados.

-Se lo debo- finaliza cortante, hay una sonrisa fácil pero sus ojos dorados resplandecen tercamente... fácilmente Tony sabe no sacara más que esa respuesta.

Hay un silencio instalándose entre el dúo, al millonario no le gusta que nadie lo cuestione... esperaba que le regresaran su intento de interrogación pero Sinbad solo le da un gesto tranquilo, sereno como si viera tanto de sí mismo y no necesitara saber nada de su boca.

-¿Ni siquiera una pregunta de cómo llegue aquí?- pregunta débilmente.

-Hay gente mala- sonríe fantasma el morado, mirando la puerta como un recuerdo reciente bailando en sus peculiares ojos -No necesito saber otra cosa-

Un bufido, Tony mira al niño por su falta de curiosidad ¿ni siquiera sobre su millonaria presencia?... comienza a divagar en sus opciones además que hay algo en su consciencia que pica de dejar a estos mocosos extraños solos a su suerte en un territorio donde vagan gente como sus secuestradores.

-Mira...- llama a Sinbad, quien sentado no está por dormirse pronto -estoy agradecido por su ayuda, eso de salvarme no lo hace cualquiera sobretodo en estas áreas...- hace un ademan al entorno -estaré mas cómodo ir a una ciudad y comunicarme con mi gente pero tengo eso que se llama consciencia... _algo que no sabía que tenía- _esto último lo dice rápido e ignora la diversión en el niño despierto -y no puedo simplemente dejarlos aquí, sin supervisión en una carpa tan pequeña que no sé cómo han vivido sin un baño visible- dice en un impulso de corazonada.

Un capricho.

Pepper lo matara, seguro considerando su fama y pocas ganas de adoptar en cada visita obligada a los orfanatos... en como considera los niños molestos... en como solo lleva horas borrosas después de casi morir de conocerlos.

Pero que diablos, casi muere... y aunque no es como adoptar un perro... por lo menos se salto los años de pañales ¿no?

Sinbad parpadea sumamente en blanco -Yo no...-

-Les daré estudios... una casa... no un hogar funcional, no soy material de padre y estoy lejos de pisar tal terreno escabroso menos saliendo de... mi situación- lo último dice torpemente -Pero ustedes coloridos no deben... no sé cómo están los estándares por aquí... pero estoy 100% seguro que en serio, no deben estar por aquí solos y menos paseando con cosas brillantes como esas- señala la mesa otra vez -En una casa como esta- señala el entorno -¿Estoy siendo precipitado?- se interrumpe de sus divagaciones.

Pero Sinbad lo mira, por un momento hay una sombra pesada entorno a sus ojos y el conflicto de lo ofrecido... como si dudara, como si creyera que esta oportunidad no sea original y si... tal vez Tony tiene más curiosidad que pudiera explotar en la comodidad, seguridad y lujos de su hogar... pero el 80% es sincero en acoger niños sin hogar.

Que no digan que es malagradecido.

La luz empieza a ser visible, no sabe cuánto tiempo han estado viéndose tercamente y el sonido lejano lo tensa... entonces es reconocible y palidece ¿lo han encontrado? ¿Ha traído a los niños a sus problemas? Sus ojos se abren, su corazón se aprieta y empieza a hiperventilar.

Sinbad pasa de largo, Aladdin se despierta y aun somnoliento lo cubre con una manta diciendo una y otra vez que todo estará bien... Morgiana se ha puesto de pie para seguir al primero.

Se siente ridículo dejando que los dos niños mayores den la cara ¿si les disparan? no ha escuchado detonantes ¿si los secuestran? esto es incomodo, así que abandona el consuelo del mocoso con la poca entereza que puede reunir.

-Son de los buenos- Morgiana entra antes de que él pueda cojear a la puerta.

La niña se hace a un lado justo en el momento en que alguien abre la cortina bruscamente -Tony- hay alivio, una sonrisa acuosa y Rhodey se abre paso para abrazarlo fuertemente.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Esto aspira a ser un proyecto no se si corto o largo pero una tentativa.

Es despues de Magi... algo que se explicara muy adelante... tal vez, con esto empiece el mundo de las peliculas de marvel.

El tipico fic de Tony adoptando solo por capricho o curiosidad... y tal vez un instinto mas allá de ser gratitud... el millonario culpa su encierro, estrés y trauma tras su aventurera decisión de acoger niños con cabello tan extraños.

Neah20 fuera...


	2. Chapter 2

Iron 2: Contacto

Cuando detectaron una carpa en medio de la nada alzada descaradamente encima de una duna una mañana fría en el desierto, James Rhodes ordeno al resto aterrizar para cuestionar a los habitantes sobre cualquier pista que pudiera obtener de cualquier anomalía cercas (tal vez camiones, viajeros... lo que sea que alguien tan aislado pudiera ver).

El militar analizo con ojo crítico desde la altura que la carpa no era nada lujoso y hasta muy pequeño para ser habitable... en el entorno la arena no parecía modificada para alguna facilidad de vivienda, era algo anormal considerando la práctica de caravanas que en ocasiones se topaban en medio del desierto.

Solo una campaña solitaria sin ventanas tan vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

Dio una orden por radio de mantener las armas funcionales, en caso de ser hostiles (muchos no reciben bien a los militares extranjeros)... como líder del escuadrón (los únicos que han persistido con apoyo de la señorita Potts), Rhodes hizo que su piloto aterrizara a unos metros de distancia no solo por precaución, sino para evitar volar tan delicada carpa.

James desembarco primero sin inmutarse a la arena hundiéndose bajo sus pies con el sonido del respaldo siguiéndole lentamente a la duna, no hay balas hasta el momento y conforme se acerca se da cuentan que ya lo espera uno de los habitantes fuera de la carpa... aun con la distancia no evita parpadear algunas veces para cerciorarse que está viendo a un niño.

Uno con cabello morado.

Como militar está entrenado en la sutileza de ser consciente del entorno sin ser grosero, detallar a cada hombre que está presente delante... pero es inevitable quedarse viendo por más tiempo esa anormalidad de cabellera tan larga azotando por el viento natural o provocado por su transporte... luego sus ojos dorados ¿lentes de contacto?

El chico tiene el torso desnudo mostrando una complexión delgada pero cincelada con suaves músculos, un collar vistoso demasiado grande y costoso para ser exhibido en estas áreas con un pantalón típico de estas comunidades en blanco... ahí sin inmutarse, sin temblar ni preocuparse... solo mirándolos acercándose de todos los ángulos.

Por un momento Rhodes sintió que no tendrían oportunidad ¿a qué? No quería saber.

Llegaron a unos pasos, aclarando su mente James sonrió al niño que funcionaba como un muro entre ellos y la pequeña carpa -Buenos días- forzó con seguridad un saludo al extraño, tratando y fallando de no seguir mirando ese cabello morado.

-Buenos días- el adolescente (casi niño) regreso educadamente en perfecto inglés (un acento extraño), su tono tenia esos tintes de estar próximos a cambiar de profundidad y una sonrisa pegada en su rostro de confianza... el brillo de sus ojos, no puede ubicarlo.

Se aclara la garganta, el viento de las aspas del helicóptero remueve arena y la tela de la carpa, pasa otra extensa consideración entre ambos prefiriendo el uso del inglés -¿Podemos hablar con tu padre?- pide no sintiéndose cómodo en cuestionar niños.

Como militar sabe que en estas áreas a veces la niñez no es respetada, ha visto demasiado en estas guerras para saber que las guerrillas han reclutado infantes para llenar sus números... su carne de cañón... pero le dará la oportunidad aun cuando esos ojos dorados muestren todo menos inocencia.

No ordena que bajen las armas, esta tenso y dispuesto a saltar fuera del camino si llegara a ser el caso.

Uno de esos casos donde se usan niños de anzuelo en esa sospechosa carpa en medio de la nada.

Un arqueo de ceja morada sin moverse ningún centímetro de su base, el joven ríe jovial -No hay un padre por aquí- responde casual haciendo un movimiento perezoso en su mano.

Rhodes desvía la mirada cuando alguien más brota de la carpa, traga un nudo al ver otro niño... unos años más joven tal vez... con peculiares rasgos, una piel pálida y ojos rojos rastreando el entorno... los ha ubicado, es el sentimiento que le da al militar y como si nada, la pequeña se instala a espaldas del cabello morado con una postura de espera ¿entrenada? No hace ningún sonido después de eso.

Regresando al tema, James se cuadra lo suficiente para mirar al niño con seriedad -No hay ningún adulto- intenta nuevamente con precaución.

-En estos momentos hay uno- dice casual el joven, sonriendo ligeramente pero sus ojos dorados resplandecen bajo el sol cada vez más fuerte.

La pelirroja se remueve dando un vistazo al niño, pero sigue sin decir nada.

-No está muy dispuesto- retoma el niño inclinando su cabeza, mirando rápidamente el entorno para caer de nuevo en Rhodes cuidadoso -Lo encontramos ayer- finaliza con otra sonrisa fácil.

El militar parpadea con el proceso de pensamiento disparado a la esperanza, su lado racional lo castiga y vuelve en segundos para mirar de nuevo al joven -¿Lo encontraron ayer?- repite.

Se encoge de hombros -cansado, al borde de la muerte, no hemos tenido tiempo de intercambiar historias- asegura bajo un tono controlado.

Traga un nudo de anticipación, es muy tonto y seria mucha casualidad además todavía está la desconfianza de estos peculiares niños en medio de la nada, mordió su mejilla para controlarse en sus tal vez falsas esperanzas -¿Tienen un nombre?-

El joven frunce el ceño como si tratara de recordarlo, la niña lo mira sin emoción pero de nuevo no dice nada cuando las únicas palabras que el militar tontamente había estado esperando son soltadas -Tony Stark-

Comportarse como militar debe ser prioridad, abandonar cualquier apego emocional... pero pensarlo es muy diferente de actuarlo cuando ya estaba cortando más la distancia mirando por encima de las cabezas de los niños que estaba por rodear para llegar a su objetivo.

-¿Cómo sé que ustedes no son los que le hicieron daño?- Lanza el joven cortante, interponiéndose en su camino como un muro muy convincente y una mirada severa impropia, la pelirroja ha caído bajo la puerta con su rostro inamovible pero un ceño fruncido al entorno con precaución.

Todo se tensa peligrosamente.

Fuera insultante, sino que era algo valido las sospechas considerando el lugar donde están y las pocas presentaciones, da un paso hacia atrás -Soy el teniente coronel James Rhodes de la fuerza militar americana- dice pero el chico no parece importarle menos sus títulos o procedencia, casi como si no entendiera.

Un latido en sus oídos, no hay conocimiento en esos ojos peculiares de la niña o el niño ¿Dónde estaban viviendo para no saber de ellos? No es que esperara el típico miedo, pero razona que tal vez vivían debajo de una roca (Una posibilidad, ha visto algunas cosas en estos lugares que no lo desacredita).

Suspira con fastidio, el eco de los helicópteros ya eran un zumbido constante -Mira niño, entiendo tu precaución ¡pero ese de ahí es mi amigo!- asegura airado ordenando que todos bajen las armas, un acto que le dio algunos puntos en los ojos de ambos pequeños (hubiera empezado por ahí) -Somos de su país ¡estábamos buscándolo!- dice sencillamente soplando su entereza.

Dorado se entrecierra pero no se mueve de su camino, solo voltea a la niña que parece aspirar fuertemente el aire para afirmar como si hubiera encontrado algo... la pelirroja mira al otro por unos segundos antes de entra a la carpa, solo otros tantos segundos de esto el joven se quita de su camino... Rhodes no pierde el tiempo, entra.

XXXXX

Tony estaba contento de sobrevolar el desierto con la nota mental de nunca visitar si no hay un mar de por medio... ha logrado hasta el momento olvidar mucho de lo que ha pasado, sumiéndolo bajo toneladas de planes que su cerebro está trabajando para arreglar su camino... se lo debe a Yinsen.

Aprieta la mandíbula para no ir por ese rumbo de pensamientos culposos.

Es casi como una pesadilla de la que afortunadamente ya despertó.

Pero hay secuelas, muchas de ellas presentes un largo tiempo en su cuerpo... en su pecho.

Mira a través de la puerta con la arena persistente en el horizonte distante y sonríe viendo a su amigo aun tan tenso como una tabla sin quitar sus ojos en sus coloridos amigos -sabes, si los sigues mirando se van a gastar- se burla débilmente.

Rhodes bufa cruzándose de brazos ligeramente divertido y muy aliviado de oírlo hablar -es que tan solo, míralos- le susurra innecesariamente considerando todo el ruido o las pláticas constantes de Aladdin que amarrado entre los otros dos mayores han logrado atrapar a un soldado en su burbujeo.

¿Sobre qué? No lo sabe, cree que hablan de comida.

Tony bulle burlón -Todavía no creo que sea real- susurra de vuelta cómplice, cansado y todo aún tiene la fuerza de ignorar la realidad -lo averiguare y te diré- finaliza como objetivo primordial.

James roda los ojos pero hay un repique divertido en sus labios -¿estás seguro lo que quieres hacer?- le dice nuevamente ahora más serio, viéndolo como si fuera un loco que hace tonterías impulsado por una crisis.

No puede culparlo por pensar eso.

Es un capricho.

Es una corazonada.

Y sinceramente tiene muchas dudas sobre estos mocosos anormales para alejarlos a donde sea que irían después de que Rhodes los tomara (porque no cree que los dejaría ahí solos en medio de la nada no importa cual fuera su intención).

Pero igual, se los debe a los niños... se lo debe a Yinsen de al menos comenzar a tejer una vida fuera de la farándula.

NO como padre, un tutor.

-Estoy seguro- repite por décima vez confiado, cansado y aliviado de estar en camino a casa.

-Por lo menos son algo responsables y mayores para que los eches a perder- asegura con fingido alivio James logrando un gesto ofendido del millonario.

Tony murmura sobre malos amigos dando otro vistazo a la cabina, es amplia como se espera para esta línea de helicópteros... el viento entra libremente de las puertas abiertas, las grandes mochilas de los niños (que sabrá dios que traerán dentro por lo pesado que estaban) junto con su carpa viajan en otro helicóptero para mayor comodidad.

Un enjoyado Sinbad al lado de Morgiana son los más tranquilos hasta el momento, sentados enfrente de Tony y dando miradas al niño de azul emocionado como si fueran los responsables del acto aun cuando son tan jóvenes.

Aun con esa madurez mostrada, el dúo de casi adolescentes tiene un manto de anticipación y excitación sobre lo que aceptaron... muy apenas... sobre ver el mundo que Tony les ha ofrecido.

-No puedes exponerlos tan rápido- dice Rhodes prudente dándole un vistazo de consideración adivinando todo lo que hay que hacer en los tramites que lleven toda esta custodia a la legalidad, además de controlar la información.

Si, será su tutor pero para que todo sea legal... ellos llevaran su apellido (algo que extrañamente no tienen).

-Lo sé- ríe amargo Tony en respuesta abatida, no le gusta ser el adulto pero ha dado su decisión ¿no? Además tiene a Pepper para agilizar todo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de sus intenciones.

Uno no sabe cómo reaccionaría el mundo o todos los que han estado codiciando el puesto de Tony durante su ausencia ante la repentina idea que regrese con herederos que pueden llenar su lugar en caso de... no regresar.

Unos niños de procedencia dudosa.

Muchos querrán objetar antes de formalizar todo.

Influenciarlos.

Esto es algo que debe exponer a los chiquillos cuando toda la bruma baje, cuando esté en su hogar encerrado sin otra que enfrentar la realidad de lo que no solo ofrece... someterá a los niños cuando sean adornados con el apellido Stark, estarán bajo presión y el ojo público.

Odia ser el adulto.

Odia esta sensación de arrastre como si no estuviera pagando su deuda, su capricho sino sacrificando niños que no tenían nada que perder porque no tenían nada.

Le está dudando.

Porque la vida no será fácil con las altas expectativas.

Con la prensa siguiéndolos ante cualquier error.

Seguro serán señalados por su aspecto.

Los buitres rondándolos.

Hay una menuda mano encima de la suya que está apoyada en su rodilla, de alguna manera Aladdin ha llegado hasta su lugar con una sonrisa serena y sus sorprendentes ojos tranquilizándolo de su conato de inseguridad o pánico -todo estará bien, tío Tony- le asegura confiable, gentil... con esas mismas palabras que no sabe cuántas veces ha escuchado de su boca.

Todo lo malo se borra.

De alguna manera sabe, que en efecto... todo estará bien.

-Bueno niños, ¿alguien quiere escuchar una historia?- rompe con una sonrisa Tony, arrastrando a Aladdin a su lado por seguridad (no sabe si la del niño o la de él) -Rhodes es bueno contando- asegura falsamente.

Su amigo por supuesto se queja, Sinbad es lo suficientemente mayor para ser educado... pero Morgiana mira insistente al militar, casi algo aterrador si no fuera porque se ve adorable mientras que Aladdin mira abiertamente esperanzador.

Por lo menos ahora tiene material para chantajear a su amigo cuando este cede de mala gana.

El viaje fue más ligero desde ese punto.

XXXXX

Pepper lo vio bajar del avión más compuesto de lo que esperaba.

Sintió un alivio enorme recibir la noticia, saber que su terquedad obtuvo frutos y verlo en persona la tranquilizo como un mar que se ha calmado.

Cuando lo abrazo en esa pista de aterrizaje con muchos aviones a la redonda, sintió la delgadez de su jefe que apretó fuertemente su corazón, su sonrisa cansada y las profundas ojeras... miro a Rhodes con preocupación compartida para caer en tres cosas imposibles de ignorar.

Rojo, azul y morado.

No eran banderas, ni telas, era cabello... tres cabezas de diferentes tamaños parados al lado de Rhodes con sonrisas brillantes en sus rostros de bebé, excepto de la única niña que inexpresivamente la mira expectante... vestidos de forma particular.

El militar recibe su mirada de duda que astutamente la desvía a su millonario amigo con un silencioso "yo que, pregúntale", deslindándose de responsabilidades de responderle sobre que hacen estos extraños niños ahí.

-¿Tony?- pregunta cuidadosa, no sabía que esperar de respuesta pero tenía esa anticipación de que sería un dolor de cabeza.

Por la sonrisa estúpida en el rostro delgado de su jefe, no importa que estuviera secuestrado tantos meses, todavía no perdía esa chispa carismática que la ha hecho envejecer tanto... no sabe si sea bueno o malo.

Gime cuando recibe la respuesta.

No puede quejarse abiertamente sin sentirse como la villana del cuento al rechazar a tan adorables niños no importa sus rasgos peculiares (O el ligero coqueteo de Sinbad que le hizo preguntarse si secretamente no era un hijo legitimo perdido de su casanova jefe), por la mirada de comprensión de Rhodes también paso por lo mismo... Tony estaba firme en la decisión.

Cede, empujando a los niños con ayuda de Happy a la limosina que los esperan... esta aliviada de haber aislado esta parte de miradas indiscretas... está planeando los contactos que deberá llamar, los pasos a seguir y que oficios redactar para controlar el posible próximo escándalo de su jefe sobre esta adopción.

Apenas se sienta dentro del auto para expresar a Tony sus planes, cuando este la interrumpe exigiendo convocar una rueda de prensa además de obligar a Happy para comprar hamburguesas para los niños y el.

No extrañaba esto de su jefe.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro corto!

Tendrán que poner las cartas sobre la mesa para los niños... notar más peculiaridades de estos... y todo esto después de que tenga un buen descanso y apartado sus ganas de cerrar la parte de las armas de su empresa.

El primer contacto.

Neah20 fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Iron 3: Integración

Jarvis obtuvo un aviso de lo que debía esperar al regreso de su maestro.

Funcionando como un filtro a todo medio de comunicación en línea para asegurarse que nada se sepa al mundo todavía, bloqueando estratégicamente ciertas cámaras de seguridad que pudieran haber captado al grupo salir del aeropuerto... Tony ya le ha dado instrucciones explicitas y la señorita Potts realiza citaciones para la adopción exprés.

Siempre ha sido muy capaz de realizar múltiples funciones, para eso fue creado.

Como una forma avanzada de tecnología, aun con el trabajo extra de su maestro en darle personalidad, era ajeno a emociones vividas que lo hicieran mostrar lo que Rhodes, Pepper y Happy cuando conocieron a los coloridos jóvenes que serían sus futuros maestros.

No detectaba lo raro de la coloración de cabello pero llamo mucho su atención... por órdenes de Tony... no ubicar los rasgos que sobresalen en los tres niños... peculiaridad, pero no digno de algún tipo de discriminación para la IA.

Verlos descender del coche con maletas enormes que fácilmente la niña carga sin mostrar algún cambio en su rostro como si no pesara, los niños cargan las más pequeñas sin molestarse en ofrecer ayuda y Happy parece que está a punto de desmayarse por tal muestra deliberada de diferencia de fuerzas.

Programa una limpieza al auto, comer hamburguesas no fue un asunto muy ordenado aun con su maestro siendo uno de los problemas para consternación de la señorita Potts y tal vez poner en espera una lista de alimentos variados que los niños puedan experimentar en un futuro.

Vigila con las cámaras a cada niño, ingresando datos generales en cada perfil que armo... tomando fotografías... calculando medidas, masa corporal, edad y programando alguna cita médica con algún doctor lo suficientemente profesional para mantener la boca cerrada... abre otras pestañas para el pedido de ropa, por el momento solo pijamas que lleguen para esa noche ya cuando tenga oportunidad les preguntara por sus preferencias además de sumergirlos en las modas actuales... sobre su aspecto, añade opciones para cortes de cabello, un joyero que ajuste la elección del adolescente, zapaterías en el caso especial de la niña... material de limpieza para los baños... cremas... para la elección de habitaciones, puede asignar una para cada uno o simplemente esperar a lo que ellos quieran (compartir o no)... poner en espera el diseño de interiores... pendiente igualmente los pasatiempos.

Tiene que darles el mejor trato son ordenes de Tony.

Llegan a la puerta, Happy les abre aun con inseguridad cuando la niña apenas cabe con esfuerzo cruzar (muchos sonidos de lo que sea trae la mochila crujieron en protesta por el maltrato)... estando en el área de estancia, que es tan amplio e iluminado con una vista hermosa del mar... Jarvis da la bienvenida con sus altavoces a todo volumen, retumbando en cada piso y asustandolos un poco.

Son presentados.

Como cualquier niño están encantados.

Aladdin es el más curioso pero aun no encaja en el comportamiento típico de un niño, Sinbad hace sus propias preguntas algo reservadas y Morgiana hasta ahora es la más silenciosa al solo aceptarlo fácilmente.

Mientras está atendiendo a los niños bajo la vigilancia de Happy, detecta el desplome paulatino de las acciones ante el anuncio del cierre del área de armas por la que la empresa es famosa... Jarvis calcula que esto será un problema en el trascurso de la semana y premedita acciones para mantener la empresa estable, algo que ofrecerá a su maestro cuando tenga oportunidad más tarde ese día.

-¿Tienes alma?- la voz de Aladdin supera el resto de sus ocupaciones, trayéndolo de regreso a la sala de la mansión coincidiendo con los asombrosos ojos peculiares del futuro maestro.

-No, joven Aladdin... el alma no está integrado a mi programación- responde con el tono tranquilo, viendo en sus búsquedas lo que es y qué cosas contienen lo que el niño ha preguntado, en efecto son cosas que no están integradas en su existencia.

-Pero tienes personalidad- puntualiza Sinbad ahora sentado en el sillón de manera cómoda, Morgiana aguarda a su lado en una postura derecha atenta al entorno... Aladdin es el único que está de pie delante de la cámara que Happy le ha señalado como un punto de enfoque para Jarvis.

Actúan normal, nada preocupados y eso es bueno porque expresa fácil adaptación muy necesaria para lo que calcula en el futuro la IA.

-En efecto, una cualidad que el señor Stark creyó prudente- regresa con la misma facilidad y tono británico.

-Que traen en la mochila- interrumpe Happy intentando y fallando de mover las maletas del lugar donde los niños la han dejado... sobre todo la que cargaba la joven Morgiana y el joven Sinbad... el joven Aladdin parecía haber traído la más ligera del asunto.

-Nuestras pertenencias- contesta en un tono cantado Aladdin saltando a esa dirección.

Jarvis arquea su ceja imaginaria al ver el momento justo en que ocurre el destape de la mochila más grande evidenciando una gran cantidad de oro y joyas desbordantes que hacen a Happy asfixiarse en incredulidad.

Con el medio de transporte de elección, no era extraño que no detectaran la anomalía de tanto metal entre las pertenencias de los niños... esto es solo una más de las extrañezas que seguro el señor Stark no pensó en registrar.

Con su conocimiento de estos tiempos, cargar con ese tipo de cosas en esa absurda cantidad es sospechoso considerando la zona de la que fueron extraídos -Ofrezco mis servicios en el caso que necesiten ubicar las joyas... es necesario descartarlas como robo- no hay tono acusador, solo algo normal.

Sinbad le sonríe a la cámara nada ofendido por lo que puede ser un insulto a su moral, solo curioso por este tipo de compromisos intercambiando una mirada con Aladdin en conspiración llegando a algún tipo de acuerdo -¿Puede ayudar?-

-Por supuesto, puedo armar un catálogo si gusta, pero necesito ver todas las joyas para realizarlo de la manera más óptima- explica Jarvis viendo el asombro en dos pares de ojos, la niña solo parece atenta al tartamudeo de Happy sobre niños con carga dudosa que su jefe ha recogido sin preguntar.

-¿Nos ayudaría a venderlos?- Aladdin interrumpe interesado en inyectarse en la discusión, Sinbad lo aprueba mientras Morgiana ni parpadea.

-En el momento en que realice el catalogo, cuando libere cualquier registro del objeto... puedo ser de ayuda en colocarlos y venderlos de forma rápida- Jarvis explica pacientemente -será necesario abrir una cuenta en la que se pueda depositar los ingresos nuevos... claro que con el control del señor Stark-

-¿El tío Tony?- pregunta dudoso Aladdin congelando los aparentes planes silenciosos del trio.

-Por supuesto, actualmente el control de menores es estricto en Estados Unidos... ustedes tres como menores caen en la categoría de ser protegidos por un tutor... este tutor por supuesto actualmente está en trámite, pero se espera que en una semana o más el señor Stark funcione como tal- exhibe la inteligencia artificial con facilidad, despues de todo el secreto es para el resto del mundo pero no para los afectados ¿verdad?

Los tres parpadearon.

Sinbad frunce el ceño especulativo -eso no se nos dijo-

-El señor Stark ofreció su ayuda al sacarlos de una zona hostil, normalmente se enviarían al servicio infantil del gobierno pero no es opcional y la mejor acción a realizar es ofrecer la tutoría legal en cualquier caso que haya problemas en el futuro... pero estoy seguro el señor Stark les dejara sus pertenencias intactas- vuelve a explicar la IA.

Un suspiro colectivo como si tal cosa fuera nueva para ellos, Jarvis comprende que hay muchas naciones que no respetan este tipo de reglamentos por lo que descarta cualquier anomalía ante tal ignorancia después de todo, la información está respaldada.

Sinbad pasa su mano por el cabello con sus ojos dorados reflexivos en un gesto que no debería tener alguien de su edad, da una mirada entre Aladdin que ahora está sentado a su lado para caer en Morgiana unos segundos antes de regresar a la cámara -Se puede negociar este tipo de acciones- cuestiona de manera razonable.

-Por supuesto, la negociación puede ser llevada a cabo con el señor Stark... aunque muy bien puedo ofrecerles información general de las leyes infantiles del país además de las obligaciones que se les pedirá- Jarvis contesta abriendo otra pestaña, empezando a descargar los archivos necesarios y compilarlos en un resumen entendible.

Los ojos de Aladdin brillan -me encantaría eso- asegura burbujeante con una sonrisa serena, casi aliviado que exista tales cosas en el mundo para los niños.

Una risa cariñosa de Sinbad, antes de mirar de nuevo a Jarvis con una idea brillando en sus ojos dorados -Supongo que igualmente puedes informarme del comercio o economía mundial- pide al recargarse en sus rodillas.

Los otros dos le dan miradas especulativas pero lo dejan ser.

-Por supuesto, puedo ayudarle a este tipo de información- asegura servicial Jarvis no viendo la extrañeza del interés del adolescente, solo abre otra pestaña haciendo lo mismo que lo anterior -¿Hay algo que guste saber joven Morgiana?- pide a la tercera.

Esta parpadea con duda por la repentina pregunta en su dirección, frunciendo el ceño seriamente en su pequeño rostro -Lucha- murmura inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Lucha?- Happy se ahoga al fondo casi viendo a los niños como si fueran una anomalía, con las peticiones lejos de ser caricaturas o juegos y comida es la verdad.

-Supongo que algún tipo de arte marcial- ofrece Jarvis ignorando abiertamente al chofer.

Los tres lo miran extraño casi como si esa palabra no existiera en su vocabulario, pero sabiendo de donde vienen no es raro que otra vez no sepan de algo tan común para el mundo por lo que es razonable la IA en dar una explicación general encontrada en el internet.

La niña por supuesto se ilumina no siendo la única, Sinbad parece interesado y ambos comparten una mirada como si esto fuera a ser algo que ambos compartirían pero Morgiana parece incomoda mientras el niño da una sonrisa desarmadora.

Jarvis comienza a descargar lo básico de todas las artes así como ubicar a los maestros disponibles en la zona... con iniciativa también empieza a investigar sobre la educación y exámenes de ubicación porque obviamente estos no encajarían en la norma de estudios ofrecida por las escuelas.

-¿No creen que están yendo algo rápido?- tartamudea Happy al observar que de las tres mochilas, no solo era la grande con cosas costosas sino la pequeña y solo la mediana contenía algo de ropa eso sin contar la carpa que dejaron para ser entregada unos días después -digo, son niños... no deberían... no se... estar aterrados o algo así- explica con un dolor de cabeza.

Una sonrisa alegre de Sinbad.

Happy esperaba algún tipo de miedo natural por Jarvis, una lentitud de alguien que se está adaptando a la tecnología, algo de emoción ante la idea de ser adoptados por alguien tan rico como su jefe, pero nada de esto fue lo que recibió.

Los tres niños parecen cómodos con la idea de la IA (como si esto no fuera lo más loco del mundo), piden investigaciones complicadas sobre leyes y economía además de artes marciales absorbiendo todo tan rápido ¿de dónde los saco su jefe? ¿Dónde está el supuesto cansancio de alguien sacado del desierto? ¿Cómo nadie registro esas mochilas?

Una Tablet, una laptop y un celular abandonado fueron los objetos que los tres tenían entre sus manos... Happy tuvo que explicar el funcionamiento en general antes de conectarse al servidor donde Jarvis ha descargado cada interés... discutieron entre los tres, hicieron algún tipo de lluvia de ideas y sea la verdad fue aterrador verlos trabajar tan cómodos.

Comer fue un asunto que tuvo que hacer el mismo, apartando a los niños de sus intereses y acarreándolos al comedor... después de esto, comenzaron a vaciar las mochilas platicando animadamente con Jarvis y sonriendo en su dirección de vez en cuando.

XXXXX

Fue un día de mierda muy necesario.

Otro paso más para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Yinse, por supuesto que trajo conflicto con muchas personas pero al menos se mantendrá firme en su plan.

Tony esperaba un desastre de niños cuando llego a casa, al abrir la puerta frunció el ceño ante su sala llena de objetos dispersos y brillantes junto con los tres niños en el centro con Jarvis a todo volumen en un comportamiento silencioso.

-¿De dónde salió todo esto?- murmura desconcertado mirando a Happy arrinconado tan cercas de la puerta, acercándose torpemente brincando algunas joyas de aspecto costoso y suspirar de alivio en la zona segura.

-De sus mochilas- Happy responde secamente, agotado de toda esta situación.

-¿Estas bromeando?- Tony mira a su chofer con ojos abiertos.

-Como nadie reviso sus pertenencias- es lo único que responde el infeliz hombre.

-Bueno, entre el alivio de ser encontrado y todo el alboroto que vino después eso sin contar el hambre... checar las cosas de esos tres fue el más bajo de mis prioridades- se excusa débilmente tratando de recordar ese justo momento en que empacaron, Rhodes seguro se castigaría por tal descuido -solo dime que nada es robado- implora.

Happy le da un gesto sucio, pero niega -Jarvis lo reviso, hasta el momento nada ha sido ubicado entre los reportes mundiales- contesta cansadamente.

-¿Es real?- Tony frunce el ceño al objeto más cerca de sus pies, una cadena de oro macizo... puede ser rico, pero nunca ha acumulado este tipo de tesoros físicos que verlo en montones es un tanto desconcertante.

Happy se encoge de hombros.

-Se estará citando a un profesional dentro de la semana para darle una valoración al tesoro de los niños, pero hasta el momento creo que todo es real- la IA interrumpe haciendo brincar a los adultos -bienvenido, Señor Stark- dice tardíamente.

Tony frunce el ceño ante el tono pícaro de Jarvis, pero el grito de saludo de Aladdin atrajo su atención al trio de niños que brincan entre los objetos dispersos como gatos agiles dándole un poco de envidia -saben... esperaba risas, un cargo exagerado en juguetes y hasta una pelea de comida... ¿pero esto?- señala el entorno que aunque no está destruido todavía es algún tipo de desastre que no esperaba.

Sinbad le da una sonrisa descarada nada arrepentido de plagar todo el lugar con una exhibición propia de algún museo, Aladdin se sonroja dando un pequeño hola de saludo y Morgiana apenas reacciona al aterrizar enfrente de esa pequeña área ahora saturada de gente.

-Se ve cansado, Tío Tony- Aladdin dice suavemente mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorro preocupado, Tony siente el alivio de que sea una expresión verdadera y no nada fingido que ha sabido diferenciar.

Es extraño tener alguien esperándolo en casa no importa que tan raro sea la experiencia o que tan pronto se vea afectado por algo que no tenía desde hace tiempo.

-Estoy cansado- acepta al dejar caer sus hombros -pero oigan, me fue bien- mintió.

-La taza de la empresa está cayendo- Sinbad expone con un arqueo de ceja morada.

Tony lo mira con sorpresa en un latigazo de cuello -vaya, alguien está al pendiente- silba impresionado.

-Economía básica- se encoge de hombros el joven cuyas ropas son las mismas, que hicieron esos niños para estar como vinieron... le preguntaría a Jarvis cuando estuviera solo.

Parpadea divertido Tony -eres algún tipo de contador prodigioso-

-No- responde rápidamente con la misma picardía.

-bueno, porque creo que ahora no lo necesito- sonríe Tony ante las muecas que esa área en especial de su empresa se han de estar dando contra la pared actualmente.

XXXXX

Tony ha tenido ataques de pánico.

No lo aceptara, está roto y duele para su orgullo saber que cada vez que intenta dormir en su cómoda cama en la seguridad de su habitación de lujo... se encuentra en la cueva con el cuerpo roto de Yinse desangrándose a unos pasos... el olor a la sangre es algo fantasma pero tan perturbador como lo fue en ese entonces.

Despertar en medio de la noche es esperado.

Se queda sentado torpemente mirando en la oscuridad sin en verdad ver, cierra los ojos agotado y siente que no va a poder dormir por lo que empieza a realizar su agenda mental para el siguiente día así como explorar a sus futuros hijos.

Por lo que sabe, Sinbad ya está pensando en negociaciones por la adopción una cualidad sorprendente para alguien tan joven.

Aladdin es bueno con lo básico de leyes.

Morgiana mostro interés en artes marciales.

Los tres se estuvieron informando todo el día, por lo menos no adoptaría hijos tontos por mas aterrador que le parezca a Happy (por si acaso no le dirá a Rhodes quien ya sospecha de estas anomalías coloridas).

Tiene mucho que hacer, igualmente sabe que Pepper estará tan temprano en la mañana en su cabeza y eso sin contar la aparente riqueza que los niños traían consigo... seguro le dará un paro cardiaco.

También es divertido ver como Sinbad intenta coquetear o la manera en que Morgiana detiene a Aladdin de saltarle a su trabajadora, es algo adorable para Tony.

La puerta se abre lentamente llamando su atención al presente, arquea la ceja ante el brillante cabello azul que refleja la poca luz que viene de la ventana tan largo que lo arrastra al estar ahora suelto de su trenza -¿Aladdin?- pregunta divertido.

\- ¿está bien?- el niño le pregunta ingresando a la habitación con esos ojos que saben la respuesta a todo, viene junto con los otros dos para pararse en la base de su cama.

Están vestidos con esa pijama que Jarvis les pidió, son sencillas y cómodas... por lo menos lo seria si Sinbad no estuviera medio vestido, por lo que sabe amanecerá desnudo.

-Por supuesto- miente otra vez.

-Es mejor dormir juntos- Morgiana dice repentinamente aturdiendo a Tony, la niña nunca toma una iniciativa aun cuando tiene un día de conocerla.

Esta por refutar por su dignidad pero Aladdin ya está brincando en su cama con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

-Ey, no he aceptado- se queja Tony con un puchero muy adulto.

-Está bien, solo relájate- regresa divertido Sinbad apartando la cobija para dejarse caer a su lado, Aladdin ya está aferrado al pecho del millonario y Morgiana esta acostada a su otro lado como si nada.

-Están muy grandes para esto- Tony frunce el ceño ignorando la calidez de los cuerpos apretados y esa repentina seguridad que lo empieza a adormecer... NO tiene miedo a estar solo... pero se siente más seguro -lo entiendo por la cosa esa en la que durmieron... pero estoy seguro las camas son cómodas- señala.

-Pero las habitaciones están muy grandes- se queja Aladdin con un tono adormilado -no quiero estar solo- murmura.

Sinbad ya está roncando, Morgiana igualmente está dormida ignorando las quejas del adulto en cuestión ¿no tienen algo como desconfianza? Se supone que acaban de conocerse... Tony suspira al dejarse caer apartando el peso de Aladdin con el ceño fruncido... es una lástima que apenas así duerma.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uno corto para decir presente.

Rhodes es el unico aparte de Pepper y Happy que sabe de los niños... el resto del cuerpo encargado de sacarlo del desierto firmaron una responsiva para no decir nada de lo que encontraron, por lo que los niños es un secreto bien escondido.

Supongo que con el mundo magico de magi, una IA no es tan sorprendente... ademas solo parece interesarlos en el nivel academico que seguro expresaran en el futuro.

Si, apenas es la introducción y los planes todo visto del punto de vista de los aparente adultos... falta mas desarrollo y sospresas de los niños que ha recogido un millonario por capricho.

Neah20 fuera


	4. Chapter 4

Iron 4: Comodidad

El ruido es fuerte de las bocinas a alto volumen.

La habitación es amplia, su laboratorio está bien iluminado con estantes, pantallas, pizarrones y alguno de sus autos de colección en el fondo... en este momento manchado de aceite, Tony Stark solda una pieza importante para su más reciente proyecto con la máscara protectora protegiendo sus ojos de las luces.

Pierde la noción del tiempo metido en esto.

Es necesario para mantener su ingenio, las pesadillas aún son recurrentes y le avergüenza admitir que si no fuera por los mocosos metiéndose en su cama tal vez tendría tres días sin pegar el ojo de manera constante.

Esos niños eran muy confiados, son tan extraños y eso no es solo el color de su cabello o los rasgos peculiares, Tony aún no se acostumbra del todo a sus costumbres de desierto pero inconscientemente está feliz de haberlos atrapado antes de que alguien menos honrado los llevara.

También están los problemas de la empresa, muchos están retirando su capital y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que sienta indudablemente las mareas descendentes de forma económica... era triste saber que las armas eran de hecho lo que mantenía su empresa funcional.

¿Qué rumbo tomar ahora en adelante? Porque está lejos de retractarse.

-La señorita Morgiana viene- la advertencia sonó de Jarvis de manera tranquila casi burlona.

Tony se detuvo de ajustar una pieza que tenía tendida en la mesa, con el casco de soldar aun puesto suelta un largo suspiro tortuoso... en pocos días ha caído en una manera de funcionar, esta era la parte que todavía no le agradaba -Dile que no estoy- ordena como única defensa débil.

-Sabe que no funcionara- Jarvis le dice con un tono de finalidad habitual.

En efecto, el multimillonario no sabe en definitiva que categoría significa para estos mocosos el término "fanali" pero ahora deduce que no importa, sirve para definir únicamente a Morgiana con sus habilidades aún más peculiares que su apariencia.

No puede esconderse de ella.

Y aunque no se sienta cómodo, no está haciéndole estudios fuera de la norma... al menos el medico hizo el expediente con altos estándares de salud para sus tres chicos.

Apenas se aparta de la mesa justo en el momento en que la puerta del laboratorio se corre de golpe llevándose cualquier candado que haya estado funcionando y dejando marcado dedos delicados en el aluminio, acechando con sus ojos rojos el interior hasta ubicarlo haciéndolo saltar solo por sentirse como una presa acorralada- Es hora de comer- dice.

Resueltamente recuerda que la mocosa nunca le haría daño, que funciona como una alarma de sus comidas sacándolo de su laboratorio al menos tres veces al día cuando se hunde en el trabajo y no presta atención al tiempo... Tony reflexiona que solo por esto, Pepper acepto a los niños.

Sonríe tristemente pensando una vez más que es indignante que siendo el presunto adulto, el futuro padre este siendo protegido por los menores que acogió como pago por su ayuda en ese desierto.

Parpadea al percatarse del gesto sospechoso de la pelirroja, espanta al quitarse los guantes de trabajo -Me sales cara, niña- prefiere quejarse.

La pequeña inclina su cabeza -Lo lamento- dice sin sonar verdadero, mas como costumbre que como arrepentimiento de ser esta la tercera puerta que necesita cambiar... tal vez Tony debidamente deba dejar de invertir en remplazarlas y simplemente dejarlas abiertas o reducir sus horarios de trabajo.

Sabe que no hará lo último.

Pasa su mano por el cabello inspeccionándola para distraerse -Estoy seguro hay ropa nueva en tu armario junto con zapatos- le recuerda señalando que de nuevo la pequeña trae ese vestido harapiento del que sabe tiene otros dos iguales y totalmente descalza.

-No me gustan- dice abiertamente.

-Bueno eres sincera- suspira cansado al quitarse por completo la máscara, sabe que ya no podrá trabajar y que será sacado a rastras de ser necesario -al menos intenta los que Pepper te aconsejo, son unos vestidos cómodos del mismo corte del que traes- aconseja.

Morgiana hace un pequeño fruncir en su nariz -Tratare- promete insegura, como si el simple hecho de considerar ponerse alguna de las cosas compradas fuera doloroso.

Tony se jactaba de conocer todo sobre las mujeres y sus preferencias como son las compras o ropa y zapatos, luego esta Morgiana que entre más conoce menos se acerca a lo familiar de su género... esta dispuesto a apostar que al menos no deberá preocuparse por alguna edad rebelde.

La pelirroja parpadea como un búho, volviendo la atención al ingeniero -es hora de comer- repite sin pasión.

Tony hace un sonido sufrido por el recordatorio además de la expectación paciente de esos ojos rojos -¿Quién es el adulto en casa?- dice retóricamente haciendo a la niña arquear la ceja indiferente a su ironía, piensa que probablemente deba introducirla al sarcasmo si va a ser su hija -bien- prefiere decirle.

XXXXX

El mundo es diferente.

Aun cuando en aspecto todo parece igual.

Cada mañana Aladdin cuelga del balcón observando un mar que se parece tanto al que dejaron.

Pero aquí no hay rukh, aquí el aire huele extraño, aquí las personas caminan por diferentes senderos por su propia voluntad... hay leyes y obligaciones... aprende todo desde extraños artefactos que caben en la palma de su mano.

El mundo es distinto, el mundo es enorme, un lienzo nuevo para investigar.

Aquí no existe la voluntad de Salomon.

Pero a pesar de esto, su instinto lo llevo a su actual benefactor.

Tal vez no funcione el destino de la misma manera de la que conoce, pero todo parece señalar que algo iniciara entorno al Tío Tony... solo por eso aceptaran negociar la adopción... solo por eso ha pedido a Sinbad que ceda a tomar derechos, obligaciones así como el nombre del que los acogió.

Abandonar pretensiones, independencia y libertad por sus instintos de algo que aun duerme dentro de Aladdin... pero todo apunta a un futuro, le susurra que colocarse en esta posición es deseada y que espere lo que vendrá para guiar a su simulado candidato a rey.

No hay un flujo del rukh solo algo invisible que pica en su mente.

Respira el aire con gracia disfrutando los olores tan diferentes, ha visto a través de la pantalla ciudades enormes tan distintas de lo acostumbrado... deslumbro un poco cuando llegaron... pero espera ansioso el momento de enfrentarse a esos monstruos de infraestructura imponente.

(Ignora la nostalgia y la preferencia casi natural de sus ciudades como Sindria, Kou o Reim).

-Ansioso por explorar- la voz jovial de Sinbad rompe sus pensamientos.

Aladdin le sonríe, pero no es con la confianza ciega con la que se conocieron, hay pecados... hay errores... pero sobretodo, está la segundas oportunidades que difícilmente le han otorgado al que alguna vez fue el mayor rey de todos -lo estoy-

Los dorados ojos se atenúan, el brillo de un pasado rey se sobrepone con su aspecto adolescente... el brillo de sus joyas cuelgan como un recordatorio de lo que aún mantiene... el conquistador mira el infinito de un mar iluminado por el sol seguramente recordando tanto de lo que perdió.

Para el aventurero, este no es el mar que monto durante su travesía por un sueño... ahora el mundo le ofrece un padre tan distinto al veterano de guerra que ya nunca volvió a ver desde niño.

Nadie remplazara a sus padres, Badr siempre será su ejemplo a seguir.

Pero le debe a Aladdin su actual obediencia por lo que las negociaciones que planea llevar a cabo serán para obtener la autonomía de las cuentas que se abrirán cuando su tesoro sea convertido en la moneda actual, dividirá e invertirá con la experiencia que lo llevo a la cima.

-Parece tan similar e igualmente diferente- Sinbad dice sobre aliento tratando de flotar por encima de sus pensamientos caóticos.

El magi afirma con soltura mirando lo mismo, comparando y buscando algo que nunca encontrara -tuvimos suerte-

La tuvieron.

Sonríe tristemente con un apretón de culpa en su corazón, cierra sus ojos tratando de mirar al niño que alguna vez confió ciegamente en sus decisiones -Planeo invertir en la compañía Stark- le avisa con el arqueo de ceja expectante.

Aladdin afirma silenciosamente sabiendo en general cual es la situación, nunca fue su fuerte la economía... Sinbad por otra parte fue un visionario, fue el que unifico un mundo fracturado con el comercio... puede que no confié enteramente a donde los llevara pero si llegara a ser necesario, si los mismos pecados vuelven a surgir en el sendero de ese rey... no dudara en corregirlo, en detenerlo.

Sinbad le sonríe alegremente ignorando como el brillo azul del magi es oscuro, sabe lo que piensa y no duele cuando es de esperar su reacción -Hay varias formas de hacerlo, por ahora me enfocare en la compañía Stark y dejar algo suelto por ahí-

Afirma Aladdin con un dolor de cabeza.

-Trabajare con lo que tengo, pero si Tony insiste... probablemente estudie para familiarizarme con los tipos de comercio que manejan así como aprender su economía- brilla interesado, expectante de un futuro incierto ahora no delineado por ninguna voluntad.

Ha leído mucho pero se aprende mejor de la experiencia, este mundo es diferente pero hay problemas similares... sus ojos dorados se oscurecen un poco por esto pero sonríe audaz al resolver lo que puede... Sinbad no se estancara.

Inclinando su cabeza, siempre respeto la manera en que el conquistador se enfocó y sonríe con más calidez de la que mostro antes aun cuando tiene sus reservas -Es un buen plan- afirma contemplativo a sus propios planes -aún no sé qué hacer- se encoge de hombros mirando el mar.

Estudiar en ese mundo lleva años.

¿Qué hacer?

Hay tantos oficios accesibles, tantas áreas de especialización y aunque sabe nunca encajara en los estándares que hasta ahora le han expuesto a través de la pantalla... está deseoso de enfrentar el mundo con lo que tiene.

Sinbad le agita el cabello con cariño -lo resolveremos, no hay prisa ¿verdad?-

Aladdin parpadea regresando el gesto al viejo rey ahora convertido en adolescente -cierto, tenemos tiempo- murmura anhelante al cielo despejado.

El conquistador no señala el cambio de actitud, cada uno tiene sus pérdidas y es el único responsable -creo que es hora de comer- asegura feliz al ver a Morgiana arrastrando a Tony al comedor previamente preparado con algo nuevo para degustar.

Aladdin brinca al interior sonriendo alegre al cansado Tony.

XXXXX

Había llevado algo de tiempo pero los papeles fueron procesados en tiempo record.

Las adopciones siempre están trabados con burocracia algo que con niños que no existen... que no están dentro del sistema de elección estadounidense ni de cualquier país... llevaría años antes de que fuera reconocido legalmente como pupilos de su jefe.

Pepper estaba orgullosa de su logro.

Jarvis fue una herramienta útil en algunos huecos legales.

Pero al final tuvieron el resultado no importa si movieron algunos hilos, esos niños serian de Tony al final del mes.

Aun cuando desconfió de la decisión dudosamente tomada, ahora con más tranquilidad observo como de bien le harían estos chiquillos a su jefe... si, son anormales y no se comportan como niños... pero esa es la ventaja, no parecen inclinados a malcriarse al contrario tienen una madurez y una personalidad muy firme como para ser influenciados en las malas maneras del infame Tony.

Son un proyecto para Pepper.

Entrando a través de la casa, dejando los documentos en la mesa... ríe para sí misma al ver cuadernos repletos de apuntes, en verdad que la suerte estuvo de parte de Tony para reclutar a niños prodigiosos... inspecciona pero se rinde de entenderlo, era la letra de Morgiana y no era muy buena en eso.

-Señorita Pepper- Aladdin brota de las escaleras brincando para recibirla.

Ella sonríe -veo que te quedo muy bien esa ropa- asegura al inspeccionarlo, las modas que prefieren son más una combinación de los países arábicos así como una pizca hindu ya que simplemente no parecen encajar en jeans como cualquier americano.

Da un giro en su propia posición con una sonrisa radiante, pantalones blancos con un skavij azul arremangado... Aladdin se detiene para lanzarse a abrazarla como si nunca se hubiera visto o son conocidos de años.

Pepper tuvo que alejarlo con un gesto de regaño cuando sintió su preferencia -que te he dicho sobre esa costumbre- mordió con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

Aladdin hace un puchero nada arrepentido -Pero es que son suaves-

Apretando los labios en disgusto la mujer se masajea el puente de la nariz -es una mala costumbre, ofensiva en el mejor de los casos- advierte porque si eso continúa conforme crezca será un problema mayor.

Pateando una piedra imaginaria, el niño de azul suspira dramáticamente -Eres una dama muy bonita ¿verdad?- dice con un gesto desolador.

Pepper sonríe detectando el intento de manipulación -buen intento, pero estoy firme en corregir eso- añade levantando la barbilla victoriosa.

-Bienvenida de vuelta- Sinbad se acerca desde la segunda planta con una vestimenta similar al otro niño solo que en preferencias morado con bordes dorados -es aún más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos- su sonrisa es ladina y confiada saludándola con un beso en su dorso.

Estos niños serán peligrosos cuando maduren, razona Pepper con un suspiro de premonición molesta.

Saber tal comportamiento de ambos niños que no puede culpar a Tony, prefiere dedicarse a mirar a la más silenciosa del trio... es una niña adorable que pronto entrara a su adolescencia y es una lástima que todavía no se convenza de usar algo de lo comprado -un médico vendrá a revisarlos mañana por la mañana- añade al sonreírle a los tres ahora parados delante -y en cuanto a los documentos de adopción, los detalles serán visto al final de la semana... Tony me dijo que querían negociar ¿verdad?- dice insegura de tocar este tema con los niños pero su jefe le dio la orden de mantenerlos informados.

Sinbad parece tomar una postura más profesional casi tan alto como ella, promete crecer otro tanto y ser imponente en el futuro -son solo algunos detalles de autonomía-

Afirma sabiendo a lo que se refieren, esas riquezas que saben aguardan en una habitación para ser analizadas por un especialista, Pepper sonríe afirmando y anotando en su bloc de notas -Asumo que se están informando-

-El Tío Jarvis es muy útil- añade Aladdin mirando al techo con otra de sus sonrisas.

-Estoy para servirles- la IA retumba satisfecho de proporcionar la ayuda a sus futuros maestros.

Para Pepper es sorprendente como han encajado en esta vida de lujos, no parecen perdidos ni intimidados por la amenaza Stark... era más como un deseo.

-Escolaridad- Morgiana pregunta con un timbre diminuto de timidez, mirándola con sus impresionantes ojos esperanzadores que la derritieron.

Sonríe acariciando su suave cabello rojo, la manager está sorprendida de su iniciativa -Eso lo veremos cuando esté finalizada la adopción- explica con cuidado tratando de no defraudarla.

-El Tío Tony hizo la sugerencia de maestros particulares- añade Aladdin con la mirada lejana como si recordara algo.

-Bueno en su caso será razonable- razona Pepper sobre este tema que apenas se empezó a rascar con su jefe -tenemos que sondear bien en qué nivel están y darles la opción de asistir a escuelas-

Sinbad parece contemplativo, compartiendo un gesto con los otros dos en un intercambio silencioso -cruzaremos ese puente al llegar- dijo al ser el mayor, suponía que tenían una función sobre eso.

Rodeando la mesa para sentarse mientras Morgiana recopila todos sus apuntes de manera ordenada con la ayuda del peli azul, reflexiona sobre otra cosa que la molesta -¿Están listos para un corte?-

Un silencio mortal, todo se congela en la sala a excepción de la pelirroja que continua ajena pues aunque su corte sea irregular, todavía es pasable según la moda actual.

Aladdin se deja caer en la silla con unos impresionantes ojos de cachorro -Me gusta mi cabello-

-Hay algunos estándares pasables, pero la altura de ustedes dos será un problema- razona Pepper conociendo todo lo que será observado y como de influencia serán en el momento en que se den a conocer para el resto del mundo, lo último que desea es mala fama solo porque una conservadora crea que sus hijos tienen el aspecto rebelde.

Un suspiro dolido, mirando su cabello morado tan largo y cuidado en profunda consideración, Sinbad tiene la mirada lejana con una sonrisa amarga -Me gustaría un corte-

Aladdin y Morgiana lo miran impresionados.

Pepper sonríe al adolescente.

Un guiño confabulador de sus dorados ojos -Un nuevo inicio ¿no?- pocas palabras pero profundas para los otros dos.

Parpadea confundida, los tres desean un corte... hasta Morgiana prefiere que se lo emparejen y es extraño, como si necesitaran esto para continuar ¿Qué pasado llevaban? Tony no está interesado en investigar pero le intriga a Pepper, pero con las manos llenas lo dejara para el final.

-Morgiana, podrias sacar a Tony de su laboratorio- pide a la pelirroja que afirma con sequedad al apartarse con una misión -Aladdin ¿podrias?-

-Por supuesto Señorita Pepper- el peliazul canta al mirar expectante al techo haciendo un pedido estándar en el restaurante que les gusta durante esta semana.

-¿Día cansado?- Sinbad se sienta en la silla a su lado mirando expectante al niño entrar a platicar con la IA sobre cualquier nuevo descubrimiento.

-Mucho- suspira Potts sintiéndose tan cansada repentinamente, llevar a cabo la adopción y otros asuntos referente a los niños palidece con el caos de la empresa.

-Perdone por ser una carga- añade Sinbad con amargura.

Espanta desinteresada, una sonrisa brillante -me pagan para esto-

Ríe divertido Sinbad mirándola como si intentara ver a alguien más en ella -gracias por todo-

Esa segura, que eso no es para ella.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto para decir presente!

Todavia es el intro.

¿Confiar niños a alguien como Tony Stark? por eso es bueno que tengan madurez, un alivio para Pepper que confia en que no haya malas influencias en sus comportamientos (algo que ya tienen ).

Neah20 fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

Iron 5: Rumores

James Rupert Rhodes no ha tenido sus mejores días.

La presión del ejército para que funcione como la conexión razonable de Stark Industries es tan contundente como predecible... ellos quieren que influencie de alguna manera a su amigo de mantener el lado de armas al menos para alimentar la defensa del país.

Pero Tony no será influenciado, solo ha lastimado su amistad y sabe no necesita en este momento vulnerable ser cuestionado por sus decisiones que cree son lo mejor para la empresa... sabe su amigo ha cambiado, que la experiencia de secuestro no es agradable y aun personas entrenadas nunca han regresado igual.

Esta orgulloso del nuevo Tony, pero su trabajo es ver por los intereses del ejército haciendo un conflicto de intereses.

Tuvo que distanciarse.

Así que casualmente, a pesar de su obvia lealtad a su trabajo... dejo que cierta información no fuera de interés en su reporte, minimizo la participación de ciertos huérfanos y no le sorprende que después de meses de desbarajustes en Stark Industries la bomba figurativa aterrice tempestuosamente.

Adopción.

Empezó como un rumor inseguro hace una semana, alguien reportando niños en los límites de la mansión Stark a la que acechan ante la caída de la bolsa de valores por culpa de uno de los pilares de la economía moderna... hipótesis sobre la identidad de estos niños y otros reportes inciertos iniciaron su recorrido por revistas de chismes y otras plataformas de rumores.

Que decir de los escandalosos colores de cabello que las fotos lejanas podían identificar.

¿Qué trae a este tipo de peculiares niños alrededor del millonario?

Nadie está dispuesto a aclararlo, ni el chofer ni la secretaria personal de Stark.

James los conocía poco.

La experiencia fue única si es sincero consigo mismo.

No olvidara la manera en que se sostiene cada uno, sospechoso e intrigante pero nada peligroso para Tony y solo por eso lo permitió... porque a pesar de todo, son sinceros y nada interesados en la riqueza de la familia Stark.

Rhodes cuenta con eso.

Sonrió para sí mismo porque esta es la finalidad del cambio de su amigo... sabía que lo haría, fue una de esas promesas desinteresadas que apoyo de todo corazón... pero no dijo nada a nadie que preguntara... asilencio a todos los de su escuadrón de extracción que aunque no quieran adoraron a los niños (mas al chico azul, Aladdin).

Se sienta figurativamente a ver el desarrollo de la historia.

Fingirá que no sabe nada.

Fingirá sorpresa cuando sea dada la noticia.

Y lo hizo, cuando al fin Pepper dio la noticia en una rueda de prensa fue magnifico para toda la cadena de rumores... obviamente no se presentó a los niños... tampoco dijo de donde los saco... pero advirtió que su jefe estaba muy contento con ellos y que razonablemente se complementan, que no había mejores niños para un Stark que los nuevos inquilinos que ahora portan el millonario apellido.

Pepper sonrió para todos con un brillo que tenía mucho el mayor no había visto.

Entonces abordo otro tema importante.

Las industrias Stark.

Sobre la situación financiera de la empresa, informo para sorpresa de muchos que tenían un nuevo inversionista, alguien que presento como "Saluja" que estaba comprando todo lo que muchos empezaron a vender por el cierre del área de armas logrando estabilizar en mucho la crisis.

Seguro nadie dispuesto a presionar a Tony con la crisis financiera estaba feliz de esta nota.

El militar predice una futura junta para tratar este tema y lo que obligara al ejército a repensar.

Pepper por supuesto que rechazo cualquier pregunta sobre este nuevo integrante mayoritario de la mesa directiva o los nuevos Stark, también se cuestiono sobre Obadiah Stane a quien misteriosamente no se veía en esa rueda de prensa.

Apago el televisor esa vez, suspiro entre aliviado y cansado.

No puede ir directamente a Tony a felicitarlo, no con su jefe respirando en su nuca.

Asi que hizo lo más racional y le marco a la secretaria de Tony.

Pepper le ha reportado en privado con sinceridad que no era mentira lo dicho en la rueda de prensa, que en verdad los niños están ayudando de una forma la mente de Tony... que de hecho es lo mejor que ha hecho por capricho y no hay nadie que se los vaya a quitar en el futuro próximo y sobre el enfoque de la empresa, le explico con diversión que fueron los niños.

Que los niños en todas esas maletas que recuerdan pesadas eran de hecho riquezas sacadas de algún lado, montones de oro ya sea en exquisitas piezas de joyería o vasijas que podrían haber adornado mesas de antiguas civilizaciones.

Catálogos que miro con asombro, James frunció el ceño en alerta pero Pepper le comento que nada era robado... que de hecho ningún país podía darse el crédito de las creaciones y le asegura que la mayoría de la joyería fue lanzada en exclusivas subastas, que los compradores de algunas piezas se rehusaron a fundirlas y que le divierte mucho como esta línea de hecho comienza a ser una posible área para industrias Stark.

Le pidió encarecidamente que no dijera nada, como amigo de Tony lo consintió porque esto no tiene nada que ver con la milicia... solo es sorprendente la muestra de habilidades de los niños en pensar en apoyar la empresa de una manera tan desinteresada.

Solo otra evidencia que de hecho, los niños no estaban detrás de la fortuna de Tony si tenían la propia.

Cuando todo esto termine, cuando enfrente a su amigo y vuelvan a su amistad... se tomara el tiempo de conocerlos.

Hasta entonces.

XXXXXX

Fue una bofetada literal y figurativa para Obadiah Stane la noticia.

Sospechaba que algo estaba haciendo Tony, lo sospechaba desde el momento en que desestimo su noticia sobre el intento de la mesa directiva de destituirlo como si no fuera preocupante y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Luego alguien comenzó a comprar las acciones.

Rastreo el ingreso, Stane estaba buscando quien era el imbécil que se le ocurrió no solo ganarle el juego sino truncar la mayor de las evidencias que tenía para convencer a la junta de quitar al niño del frente de la empresa... pero no llego a ningún lado, las ventas eran en depósitos de un número de cuenta privado.

¿Quién tenía eso?

Esta fue la primera evidencia que tal vez era el propio Tony, pero ¿Cómo? Por lo que sabía no podía simplemente comprar algo suyo... que no tenía dinero extra ni otros ingresos lejos de las Industria de las que sabía.

La empresa comenzó a estabilizarse lentamente en contra de todo pronóstico de Obadiah.

Aún tenía su agenda, aun pudo vender las reservas de armas que habían estado almacenadas después del cierre del departamento... alguien trato de rastrearlo pero nada puede ligarlo a esa venta ilegal de armas para esos tontos de afganistan.

Entonces sucedió algo de lo que no fue avisado dándole el golpe final.

Una rueda de prensa que no solo revela el repunte de la empresa con un nuevo inversionista sino que tenían legalmente herederos, pequeños mocosos de los que no sabía su existencia... y esto era imperdonable, él que dedico toda su vida a esto se merecía ser el beneficiado en el momento en que Tony muriera (de preferencia en sus manos).

¿De dónde salieron estos mocosos?

Por lo que sabe, Tony a pesar de su vida libertina nunca ha dejado ningún niño fuera de su radar.

Era imposible, Stane ahora maldecía no seguir la pista de los chismosos que decían de niños vistos en la mansión Stark.

Era momento de investigar.

Con una máscara puesta, decidió ir a preguntar directamente porque al parecer se ha perdido de esta situación que ha sucedido delante de sus narices... esto lo intriga, porque Tony no le dijo nada, porque no le advirtió sobre sus herederos (porque son tres, tres obstáculos para su objetivo) cuando se supone es la imagen fraternal que tanto trabajo le costó forjar.

Llego a la mansión la mañana siguiente de la rueda de prensa, muy temprano y con el desayuno en una de sus manos con la intención de dar el pretexto de alegría falsa sobre la idea vomitiva de ser abuelo.

La puerta se abrió por ese chofer entrometido -¿Señor Obadiah?- cuestiona.

Él sonríe, brillante y alegre -Hola, Happy- saluda al invitarse al interior -vine a ver a Tony- espeta al mirar el entorno conocido con ojo clínico -traje algunas cosas ¡no sabía que traer! Así que me limite a comida ¿a los niños les gusta comer?- dice fingidamente preocupado.

El chofer compra su actuación -Iré a avisarles, esos niños son justo como el jefe- aseguro conspirador al colocar las bolsas en la mesa rumbo a donde sabe está el laboratorio ¿Qué hacen niños en ese lugar aburrido?

Se aclara la garganta antes de que el tipo se aleje demasiado, dándole un gesto triste -Me siento herido que no me hayan dicho- mintió, porque no era herido... era furioso.

-Pensé que lo sabias- asegura Happy frunciendo el ceño como si tratara de recordar las veces que ha venido y han coincidido.

-Ni una pista, pensé que era algo cruel saber por la prensa- añade con un suspiro dolido, Stane se deja caer en el comedor -¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esos niños aquí?- pregunta curioso, siempre debe esconder sus emociones... la casa literalmente tenia ojos en todas partes.

-Bueno, desde que regreso- Happy dice incierto.

Parpadea, tanto tiempo y sin saber ¿Cómo se perdió esto? -He venido ¿Por qué nunca encontré nada que indicara sobre niños?- dice casualmente, sacando lo de las bolsas con paciencia y dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar bebidas.

-Bueno, si hubiera venido los primeros días... o los días en que están estudiando, siempre hay un desastre en toda la casa... esos niños son unos prodigios igual que el jefe... pero la mayoría del tiempo son tan limpios que apenas hay diferencia de que existen- le explica el tonto chofer con paciencia, como si recordara eventos de los que fue testigo.

Bueno eso es un tanto informativo, así que los niños estudian en casa... eso será un problema cuando quiera desaparecerlos, tal vez deba empezar a sugerir algunas escuelas con la autoridad de abuelo del que piensa reclamar.

-¿De dónde los saco?- dice con una sonrisa al detenerse y mirar al chofer.

Este se encoge de hombros, obviamente le han pagado para no decir ese pedazo importante de información -Iré a buscarlos-

-No es necesario- Tony llama alegremente entrando tan sucio, obviamente ha estado trabajando en un proyecto... Stane considera investigar que está manteniendo a este niño tan enfocado, puede ser un estúpido pero era útil.

Cruzándose de brazos, Obadiah se percata que el millonario ha mejorado de salud desde la última vez que lo vio... de hecho casi no hay bolsa debajo de los ojos... tiene un brillo saludable y menos perseguido, en serio, descuido esta parte de la ecuación por estar dando por hecho el caos sembrado -Nadie me dijo que era abuelo-

-Sorpresa- dice con una sonrisa divertida el millonario al olfatear lo puesto en la mesa -sea la verdad, pensé en ahorrarte el drama... así que le dije a Pepper que no te lo dijera... luego todo paso, se me olvido y justo ahora me acorde de ti- con descaro lo mira con esa chispa insolente que tanto odia.

Aprieta los labios, pero lo remplaza con una brillante e impaciente sonrisa -bien, ¿Dónde están?-

-Me lanzaron, como siempre por delante- Tony está sentado ya con un plato lleno de comida china.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunta Stane al tomar asiento fingiendo que todo es normal.

Parpadea, Stark se encoge de hombros -Unos nombres que no fueron ideas mías, en serio... aunque pensándolo bien, nunca he considerado un nombre que poner más allá de mis robot... y no es mucho- ríe para sí mismo por la broma interna -pero la niña es Morgiana, luego los niños son Aladdin y Sinbad-

Arquea la ceja juicioso por tales nombres sacados de algún cuento.

-Lo sé, son algo que solo las mil y una noche pudieran formular... estoy seguro hay algún Jafar por ahí respirando sin darme cuenta- Tony continua con la boca medio llena.

-Me debo preocupar por una madre- Stane dice casualmente sirviéndose y mordiendo una faja de pollo.

-Por supuesto que no, son totalmente adoptados... además estoy seguro no podría engendrar a tales mocosos coloridos- Tony se defiende sabiendo a que se refería.

Iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando pisadas rápidas vinieron a sus oídos, volteo justo en el momento en que una figura cayo de bruces en el piso siendo sometido por otro mientras un tercero llegaba para reírse de los que peleaban por la supremacía.

Entiende a que se refiere por coloridos.

También comprende las sospechas de la prensa sobre coloraciones extrañas de cabello.

-¿Qué paso?- dice aburrido Tony sin dejar de mordisquear un pedazo de pollo agridulce.

Vestidos con pijama de colores que combinan con el cabello, hay un adolescente de morado siendo sometido por la niña con un impresionante cabello rojo... luego el que se reía era de azul... estos no eran niños, casi eran adolescentes a excepción del azulito... Stane no sabía que decir ante la imagen que estaba presenciando.

El de pelo azul que todavía está al otro lado de la lucha, sonríe descarado -Sinbad le dijo algo impropio a Morgiana-

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?- Tony arquea la ceja con un toque de humor.

-No, al menos otros tres o cuatro años- Jarvis alegremente responde.

-Eso no es muy consolador para mí- regaña Tony aunque hay una chispa de diversión en sus ojos, luego los endurece -en serio, déjala en paz... legalmente es mi hija... hay eso que llaman hija de papá del que nadie ha comprobado científicamente... pero siento que debería serlo, legalmente es la princesa de la casa y tu hermana, así que déjalo Sinbad a menos que quieras ser lanzado a la playa sin moneda alguna durante una semana... o ser sermoneado por Pepper ¿Qué quieres?-

El llamado Sinbad hace un puchero jovial -tregua- ofrece estrangulado, aún era sometido en el suelo por la niña.

La pelirroja que parece esto era suficiente para tranquilizarla se retira fácilmente mostrando más rasgos únicos que no puede ubicar al silencioso testigo... el de pelo azul literalmente brincoteo a la mesa mirando inquisitivamente a Obadiah como si pudiera ver todos sus pecados.

Esos ojos son algo aterradores.

-Bien niños, este es Obadiah Stane... podría ser su abuelo- Tony dice flojamente en una presentación carente de peso formal -El morado es Sinbad, el azul es Aladdin y la roja es Morgiana- finaliza señalando a cada uno que se acerca junto con el más pequeño que ya está ahí analizándolo.

Ahora los tres están delante del visitante, el mayor que tiene el nombre de Sinbad inclina su cabeza... sus ojos dorados son igual de inflexibles, intimidantes para Stane que apenas resiste seguir viéndolos... luego los ojos rojos de la niña que apáticos parecen considerarlo.

¿De dónde saco a estos monstruos?

-Oh, señor... usted es tan viejo ¿así son todos los abuelos?- Aladdin canta como si la solemnidad que había tenido se lavara fácilmente, brincando a una de las sillas y olfateando la comida esperando inocente su respuesta.

-No, son más viejos- fue Tony el que contesta con una sonrisa descarada, ofreciendo platos e indicando que agradecieran la comida al visitante.

Se aclara la garganta, para su mala suerte a su lado se sienta Sinbad mientras enfrente esta la niña... todos sirviéndose comida casualmente, funcionando excelente para ser una familia adoptiva -pensé que eran niños más pequeños-

-Aladdin lo es- Tony canturrea.

-No soy tan pequeño- Aladdin hace un puchero.

-Lo eres, pequeña... solo espero que crezcas- vuelve a decir el padre adoptivo con diversión en sus ojos.

-Crecerá- Sinbad añade alegremente -no tanto como yo- finaliza con seguridad, Tony voltea los ojos como si esto fuera una discusión de siempre.

-Ey- hace un puchero -Jarvis dice que es buena estatura-

-Lo apoyo joven maestro- la IA responde a tiempo.

-Estos niños siempre discutes sobre esto, es divertido provocarlos aunque todavía me confunde su seguridad sobre el tema- susurra Tony conspirador, tan feliz como lo había visto en meses... casi no quedaba huella del destrozado millonario que sabe regreso de su secuestro.

Esto es enfermizo, esta felicidad le enferma... como si nada fuera de esta casa estuviera pasando, como si sus planes estuvieran en la cuerda floja... Obadiah se obliga a fluir en este convivio, aprendiendo mucho pero a la vez poco de estos niños.

Debe planear en consecuencia.

XXXXX

SHIELD simplemente no pueden llegar a la información.

Tiene nombres, edades y sus expedientes médicos... pero ningún pasado.

Seguirán investigando porque esto afecta directamente a uno de sus objetivos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto.

Neah20 fuera.


	6. Chapter 6

Iron 6:Alegria

Ha mirado el techo desde que despertó en medio de la noche.

No le extraña estar abrazado de un lado por Aladdin del otro por Sinbad como unos malditos koalas, solo gira un poco la cabeza y en su espacio asignado... como la buena niña que es... Morgiana es la única que respeta las distancias.

En ocasiones como estas, cuando despierta se pregunta como reaccionaria la prensa al ver al multimillonario tratado como un oso de peluche ¿Perderá mas prestigio? Un suspiro doloroso, sea la verdad no le interesa mucho su fama actualmente y sonríe al solo imaginar titulares escandalosos.

Solo hay una pregunta constante considerando los lujos que tiene en la mansión junto con sus numerosas habitaciones y es ¿Porque sigue permitiendo que compartan cama?

Cierto, le consuelan de una forma que no admitiría al mundo.

Las pesadillas que lo aquejaban, sus traumas y desconfianzas que ocultaba muy bien bajo su mascara despreocupada o centrada disminuyeron de manera exponencial, sus presencias son una seguridad en su momento mas vulnerable... este capricho es su mejor apuesta.

Los niños son con seguridad un misterio del que por primera vez no le molesta averiguar las variables que flotan entorno a ellos.

Impropio de Tony Stark cuyo impulso y curiosidad son dos de sus cualidades o desventajas que siempre han comandado su vida, muchas de las veces trayendo innovación o problemas dependiendo de su suerte.

Estos chicos que salieron de la nada sin historial ni un país de origen con peculiares personalidades son suyos ahora... Tiene tiempo para conocerlos y lo único importante es que se complementan muy bien.

Suspira ruidosamente, Sinbad balbucea en su oído sobre bailarinas exóticas (Jura que no le enseño sobre eso, Pepper no le cree) y Aladdin aprieta su agarre con un silbido muy claro de "pechos" (otra de las cosas que se cree fue su enseñanza) provocando un girar de ojos en el despierto adulto, reflexionando de nuevo en el circulo vicioso de porque diablos soporta tal invasión descarada de su espacio.

-¿Tony?- murmura Morgiana con un tono adormilado, sus peculiares ojos rojos brillan en las sombras tenues de la habitación buscando en el entorno antes de caer de nuevo en el que esta despierto.

El sonríe, sabe que la niña puede verlo con esas aterradores instintos que los otros críos explican simplemente como "Cosa de fanali" algo que se ha rendido en comprender, los doctores no encontraron nada irregular por lo que es valido dejar el tema ¿verdad?

La niña sigue mirando, él se aclara la garganta-No pasa nada- asegura sin ser mentira -solo me pregunto como termine en esto- murmura.

La pelirroja se sienta con cuidado, su cabello ya no esta tan disparejo y se ve adorable con su corte moderno sin esa coleta de un lado, cada uno de sus hijos ahora tiene un corte y fue un momento extrañamente lleno de sentimientos que no comprendió... supone que es como perder su pasado y un nuevo inicio o eso le explico Pepper con una sonrisa acuosa.

Aunque todavía rehúsan dejar de usar ostentosas joyas en el caso de Sinbad, Aladdin igual se aferra a la gema de su frente sobresaltando con la moderna ropa, seguro serán un bocado para morder en el momento en que la prensa logre atraparlos... supone que no se puede tener todo en la vida.

-¿Te molesta?- dice con finalidad la niña haciendo que vuelva a centrarse en el presente.

Morgiana nunca entiende el sarcasmo o bromas, siempre debe tener cuidado de lo que habla o asegurarse que uno de los otros niños estén cerca para controlarla y evitar esto... que malinterpretar sus palabras... verla con esos ojos preocupados y solitarios ante la simple mentalidad que estén molestando a Tony en su vida duele mas de lo que debería considerando los meses que llevan juntos.

¿Cuando se hizo tan apegado a ellos?

Cuando lo salvaron en medio de un desierto sin siquiera conocerlo ni pedir nada a cambio.

Sonríe, palmea el pequeño pedazo al costado de Aladdin en silenciosa petición de acercamiento... ella obediente se arrastra para dejarse caer encima de la cabeza azul con la expectativa de un gato, Tony le sonríe -Es solo un comentario ocioso- le dice con un tono controlado -Pensé que estabas aprendiendo sobre el sarcasmo, es una buena defensa ahora que salgan al mundo- expone con lógica.

Es la defensa de Tony y como sus hijos deben ser diestros en el arte.

Ojos peculiares lo miran con inquietante brillo, se ve tan solemne cuando le dice -El señor Jarvis es diligente, aunque no comprendo mucho a diferenciar tonos- admite cabizbaja como si el fracaso de no comprender doliera de una manera profunda.

Tararea para si mismo pensando en las horas que Morgiana pasa con Jarvis, su propia voluntad de seguir lecciones con avidez ya sea social o de las diferentes materias que le exponen, tal vez no destaque con áreas de asombro como Sinbad o Aladdin pero tiene su propia inteligencia que sabe respetar... ademas es aterradoramente fuerte -No es necesario saber usar el sarcasmo, con que lo sepas diferenciar es suficiente- dice con la intención de quitarle el duro trabajo que esta ejerciendo sobre algo que dijo en broma.

Morgiana lo mira unos largos segundos como si la orden fuera revisada, antes de afirmar obediente a esto -Pero no duermes- le dice con un tono de no entender como alguien puede estar despierto mirando la nada.

Tony niega para si mismo -Solo estaré despierto un rato- asegura con una sonrisa engreída pero la niña sigue mirandolo -Solo algunas cosas de adulto, dormiré tan pronto termine de pensar- cede.

Ojos rojos lo fijan como si comprendiera un poco, afirmando su excusa la niña rápidamente se acomoda mas cerca y duerme profundamente.

Envidia como es que duermen tan rápido.

Ahora con todo despejado, comienza a reflexionar sobre los avances con su proyecto mas reciente y las horas de pruebas que debe programar en alguna de sus áreas que se adapten en sus necesidades porque el laboratorio esta fuera de escena cuando amablemente Morgiana le gruño convincente de no poner en riesgo la casa.

Una parte cuidadosa que aun cree que sus secuestradores vendrán por su trabajo no deseaba que los niños se enteraran, trato de ocultar en lo que trabajaba y esconderles sus objetivos... pero los niños no son tontos, sus intentos fallaron miserablemente y al final terminaron involucrados con entusiasmo.

Fue una de las maneras en que aprendió que Aladdin es un prodigio en ciencias y aspirante a ingeniería.

Sinbad aunque igualmente involucrado, prefiere dedicarse a planear a futuro... demostrando lo versado que esta en administración al ayudarle en controlar la bolsa de valores (algo que lleva Pepper pero le recomendó que no perdiera la pista) y un aspirante a empresario tan visionario como un buen Stark.

Luego esta Morgiana, que evita que cualquiera de ellos... ya sea que estén en el laboratorio juntos o los niños aprendiendo en lecciones proporcionadas por Jarvis... mueran de hambre, apesten a días sin baño y no duerman... para ella quien no ha mostrado una preferencia en alguna materia, es muy protectora y la favorita de Pepper aunque lo niegue.

Con su agenda programada para su Mark III, tiene otro pendiente flotando en el aire.

No es su empresa que esta en buenas manos por Obadiah, Pepper y sus hijos (bajo el nombre de Saluja), ni tampoco su tensa relación con el ejercito y el mundo... es la parte de los exámenes de diagnostico y la toma de decisión de ingresarlos a un nivel escolar.

Como ya sabe, tienen áreas que están mas desarrolladas que otras solo con pequeñas actualizaciones... luego el resto de las materias que ya han estado trabajando, no duda en que estarán ubicados mas alto del rango de su edad... y aquí vine el problema, Obadiah esta insistente en que debe inscribirlos en alguna escuela de prestigio, darles libertad de experimentar el mundo por su cuenta pero Tony no esta muy convencido.

No es un buen padre, no aspira a eso considerando el ejemplo del suyo... pero es un tutor y como tal sabe que la vida de un prodigio en cualquier escuela no es tan genial como muchos les gusta pensar.

Serán mirados ya sea por su apellido, por sus peculiares rasgos e inteligencia... no quiere que sus hijos sean sometidos a ese tipo de vida eso sin agregar el acoso de la prensa infiltrada.

Pepper apoya a Stane, le dice que los niños necesitan socializar... crear sus propios amigos pero de nuevo Tony sabe que las amistades que hagan en dichos planteles la mayoría de las veces no serán verdaderos, que es inútil.

¿Que hacer?

Tony empieza a bostezar cansado de planear, prefiere poner el problema aun lado y preguntar cuando llegue el momento.

XXXXX

Chispas saltan en el lujoso jardín con vista al mar del atardecer de un solitario día, un circulo se abre perfectamente mostrando un recinto de viejos muebles y un aire erudito... de el, una dama con túnicas blancas atraviesa limpiamente, pasando del encierro a respirar aire salado con el cerrar del portal.

Sus rasgos son alargados, ojos sabios resaltan en una belleza sobria, su cabeza esta totalmente afeitada, alta y una postura de sabiduría... ella es el anciano, actual supremo hechicero que vigila el equilibrio de las dimensiones, controla los peligros místicos de esta realidad y una de las poderosas existencias mágicas de las pocas que aun se aferran al mundo.

Sonríe cortes a quien la espera, una existencia que ha atrasado en sondear hasta ahora.

Ambos se están midiendo a pesar del aspecto silente, ella puede decir con certeza que este no es un niño... en sus ojos azules hay una profundidad de una experiencia llena de aventuras, dolor y nuevas oportunidades con la capacidad de ver el mundo... la joya que cuelga en su frente es un objeto poderoso junto con el turbante que mantiene en su cabeza... luego esta el bastón en la que se apoya... todo en esta existencia esta llena de poder, un hechicero supremo en sus propias leyes que difieren de toda enseñanza... este pequeño puede moldear el mundo a su capricho, pero no es su intensión.

El anciano llega a una conclusión, su sonrisa solo se extiende al parpadear de este sondeo del que no tuvo que forzarse, el niño ha dejado que ella viera sus intenciones y sus nulas ganas de hacer daño al entorno -Eres una peculiar existencia, pero también lo eras aun en tu hogar ¿no?- dice suavemente.

El cabello azul recién cortado se agita con el agua marina, ojos parpadean en comprensión con tan pocas palabras -Lo era- confirma con un gesto nostálgico -Mi intención no es traer desequilibrio- añade en una confirmación innecesaria.

-Lo sé, pequeño- añade el hechicero sin romper su porte educado -Sin embargo, mi obligación es calificarte- explica con sus ojos fijos mas allá del pequeño, en las otras existencias que vinieron con esta anormalidad.

Un rey... un siervo... poderosos en su propia manera y rejuvenecidos a una apariencia delicada, aun con la distancia ya puede ver en lo que se convertirán y sera grandioso.

-Lo entiendo- el pequeño afirma haciendo que enfoque esos enormes ojos azules.

-El asilo en este mundo debe ser controlado, no puedo dejar a cualquiera andar por ahí libre- suspira penosamente recordando otros tantos que no fueron afortunados, hay tantas cosas flotando por hogar que no se pueden sostener al primer aire de su mundo.

Ojos azules la entienden, es un poco desconcertante la facilidad en que ambos pueden comprenderse sin palabras.

-te has dejado guiar por uno de los mas importantes detonantes del futuro que preveo- ella añade viendo la confusión del pequeño, al parecer solo se dejo llevar por sus instintos... unos instintos tan afinados al destino que de alguna manera al hechicero asustan -están en medio de un foco de eventos, debo añadir que para ser algo natural para ti... es un tanto preocupante para mi como guía-

Apretar su bastón con un conflicto anidando en su aura -No fue mi intención-

-Lo se, por esa razón no desconfió- añade paciente el hechicero -El hombre hubiera vivido con o sin su intervención- su voz es solemne.

Ojos azules la miran, recriminación brillan pesados en su voluntad -no dejaría a nadie en medio del desierto, sea o no su destino morir-

Una risa suave brota de su garganta porque a pesar de todo el conocimiento en esos azules ojos, seguía siendo tan joven como para apartarse de una cosa tan tentadora alrededor del señor Stark.

-no estoy regañando, pequeño... solo era una observación- añade -son pocos los que extienden su mano a un desconocido, que tus acciones son bien premiadas- dice al mirar al entorno -provocar una buena voluntad de este hombre sin esfuerzo, es un logro en si mismo-

-El Tío Tony no es malo- defiende con lealtad.

Ancestral vuelve a mostrar alegría porque tal vez es lo que ha sondeado de este nuevo millonario, pero antes el hombre no era alguien confiable que pudiera dar el paso de ser padre sin ser un accidente -Es un cambio agradable- prefiere decir casualmente.

El viento flota entre ellos como un tranquilizante, no hay hostilidades entre ambas existencias y como anciano... como testigo de tantas cosas... reconoce que su magia no es comparable.

-Dígame Ancestral, ¿Puede ver el destino?- el niño la llama como un igual interrumpiendo sus reflexiones existenciales.

-El destino no es algo que pueda verse, Aladdin- explica nombrándolo con la facilidad de un conocido -Solo es una linea que se dibuja... puede o no llevar de manera recta...- sus ojos se vuelven distantes dibujando con magia lineas en el aire, viendo posibilidades que cambian con este nuevo personaje tan impredecibles.

Una sonrisa culpable se extiende por el niño, el ancestral lo mira con detenimiento -Ya tienes la respuesta a esta pregunta, sin embargo el destino no es lo mismo a lo que estas acostumbrado... Aladdin- regresa el gesto alegre con modestia.

-Lamento intervenir de esta manera en tus visiones, Ancestral- el niño añade en un cambio brusco de tema, tal vez sus ojos no miren lo mismo que el nativo hechicero pero puede tomar una idea de lo que esta haciendo de manera general.

Pudo ser un accidente el apegarse a un detonante como el señor Stark, pero es bien versado en el sendero que ha elegido... el rey y el siervo están muy dispuestos a acompañarlo.

Como un sabio es una apuesta arriesgada dejar tales existencias vivir en el mundo pero puede decir con certeza, que no se siente equivocada la idea del todo... tal vez las fuerzas externas la influyan en simplemente dejarlos ser.

Un brillo caprichoso en los ojos del anciano, prevé muchas cosas con estas anormalidades en un foco importante de eventos tan impredecibles que mueven las lineas en espirales muy interesantes -Alguien de tu poder estaría mejor ubicado bajo mis enseñanzas... ¿Deseas ser mi heredero?- ofrece.

El niño inclina su cabeza como si atrapara la broma -eso rompería lo que planea, usted ya tiene un heredero... solo debe esperarlo ¿no?-

-Excelente respuesta, pequeño- el hechicero aprueba acercándose por primera vez.

-Mi magia no funciona como la suya- Aladdin le aclara cuando atrapa la intención del ahora cercano sabio.

-Nuestra magia no es igual a la tuya- complementa el sabio hechicero -pero estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte la vacante en nuestro santuario en Nueva York- añade sobre el lugar que actualmente habita, ante la falta de hechiceros del calibre del ancestral... debe estar rotando en cada santuario del mundo.

No le vendría mal la ayuda de una peculiaridad como el niño.

Aladdin puede no ser como ellos, pero seria una defensa para uno de los puntos importantes a proteger.

El silencio se extiende, hay duda en los ojos del sabio pequeño que obviamente no quiere dejar su hogar.

-Pero no te preocupes, no es una vacante que debas tomar con urgencia- aclara haciendo un movimiento de su mano extendiendo una tarjeta para el poderoso mago -Nuestro santuario en Nueva York estará abierto para ti-

Pequeñas manos aceptan el papel, la idea de ser un pilar en una de sus sucursales ante la falta de poderosos hechiceros para protegerlo esta abierto y ofrecido... no es que necesitara su aprobación, cuando el anciano abre su portal a su hogar sabe que esos niños protegerán el mundo... quieran o no.

XXXXX

Abre la boca de manera escandalizada, la cierra en un chasquear de dientes y mira a los niños con ojos desorbitados que se asoman encima de su forma acostada en medio de ese almacén que es donde acaba de aterrizar, su armadura hecha pedazos alrededor a causa de un mal funcionamiento en las pruebas de vuelo con Morgiana flotando alrededor de la plataforma como un animal acechando para cualquier enemigo.

-no estoy borracho ¿verdad?- balbucea aun acostado, los niños insolentes sonríen alegremente.

-No, Tony... escondí todo el alcohol el primer mes de nuestra estancia-Sinbad añade con un brillo engreído en sus peculiares ojos dorados.

-Y nunca olvidare esa traición- reclama con un morder de lengua, regañándose para enfocarse de nuevo al problema -pero aquí, nuestra princesa ha quitado las placas de la armadura con las manos limpias-

-Rompía puertas- le recuerda amablemente Aladdin, señalando que de hecho no es la primera vez mostrando esa fuerza por la que se le conoce.

-Una cosa es aluminio, cargar un hombre adulto o lanzar rocas...-

-O golpearme- amargamente Sinbad añade.

-Considerando que te lo mereces- Tony agrega sin perder el ritmo con el ceño fruncido al pelo morado que tiene una sonrisa de mierda -en serio, me preocupas y considérate bajo vigilancia en unos cuatro años mas- murmura negando para si mismo divagar -regresando al tema, este es una aleación de metales resistentes a balas no cualquier cosa-

-Bueno ¿Cual es el problema? es un fanali- agrega adolescente mayor con una ceja arqueada, Aladdin parece resistirse de reírse en su cara porque obviamente sabían que hay soldadura... hay intención que Mark III sea indestructible y que ahora no era suficiente esa respuesta.

Ahora la curiosidad del ingeniero no podía detenerse con calma y promesas de tiempo, hay algo preocupante en sus hijos y aunque no es el padre modelo... es un tutor responsable ¿verdad?

-Bien, abordare esto de frente- Tony dice al sentarse con un crujir de sus pobres huesos... revisándose ya no le queda ninguna placa en su cuerpo humeante -no era necesario romperlo- dice de mal genio.

Mark III en su debut y despedida.

Morgiana parpadea acercándose, parece satisfecha que nadie vaya a explotar pronto y se queda silenciosa, ahí mirándolos expectante como si su queja no hubiera sido escuchada.

Solo Tony es el único preocupado porque su princesa haya quitado con sus dedos desnudos una aleación de acero pensada para resistir balas, cree que va a tener un dolor de cabeza y piensa en chantajear a Sinbad para que al menos lo deje tomar una botella de vino cuando estén en casa.

-Gracias pequeña- añade porque no es ingrato, a pesar del desastre fue salvado de una muerte espantosa por su propia creación y la falta de ventilación en ciertas partes.

Retoma un necesitado aliento, cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir con la seguridad de que necesita enfrentar esto... los niños parecen entenderlo y esperar su pregunta -¿Que es un fanali?-

-Morgiana- Aladdin dice con la seguridad del cielo azul, como esas otras veces de que eso explicaba tanto.

Tony hace un gesto en blanco de estar poco impresionado, pero el azulito de verdad no entiende en que esta mal su respuesta a algo tan serio... prefiere enfocarse en el morado, parece mas sensato si ignoras todas las veces que lo capturas viendo cosas impropias o echando piropos a Pepper -Sinbad, eres el mayor... explica mejor-

El descarado toma una postura propia de los negocios, algo que desentona al hecho de estar sentados en el suelo con nada mas que herramientas rodeándolos -tardaste en pedirnos explicaciones-

Tony casi puede regresar al momento en aquella carpa en medio del desierto solo que con los papeles invertidos, niega para si mismo soltando un tortuoso suspiro... normalmente es él el que provoca los dolores de cabeza, supone que la desventaja de su capricho -Bueno estaba ocupado-

-Haciendo una armadura- Aladdin afirma seriamente.

El millonario voltea los ojos -Dejen de ser inteligentes conmigo, estoy siendo serio aquí...-

-Eran conocidos como "el gran clan" una tribu de caza proveniente del continente oscuro- Sinbad inicia mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

En estas ocasiones Tony recuerda que no solo el color es curioso sino intimidante, pero no dice nada y prefiere dejarlo explicar antes de hacer observaciones sarcásticas o preguntas sobre referencias que no entiende (¿continente oscuro?).

-Los fanalis son descendientes de los leones rojos... se caracterizan por el cabello y ojos rojos ademas de su enorme fuerza e instintos...- el pelo morado se endereza en su asiento -fue una especie en su mayoría condenados a la esclavitud-

Parpadea, una y dos hasta tres veces cuando el silencio cae sin nada mas que agregar, traga un nudo que se ha formado por esta explicación que para sus oídos es vacía -si no me quieren decir, lo entiendo... pero no era necesario traer tantas cosas extrañas a la platica- murmura.

Aladdin ríe divertido, pero en sus ojos no hay humor -Tony...- lo llama con un tono serio que lo hace sacar de sus conflictivas emociones -antes que nada, usted debe entender que no somos de aquí-

-Lo sé, los encontré en el desierto- el millonario explica... ojos rojos, dorados y azules siguen mirándolo con el peso impropio de jóvenes de su edad, empieza a inquietarse pero tercamente se queda en su lugar.

Son sus hijos, se tiene que recordar y fue su capricho no averiguar nada de sus salvadores antes de darles un apellido.

El de azul agita su cabeza, la joya roja cuelga inocente en su frente -Sera mejor que le muestre-

-¿Estas seguro?- Morgiana pregunta con sus ojos únicos expresivos en conmoción.

Sinbad sonríe y en sus ojos hay sombras, sus joyas resplandecen con vida propia por unos segundos -Somos familia- añade como si estuviera acostumbrado al riesgo, aventurero y confiado le da un permiso al pequeño azul.

Tony esta por interrumpir el extraño intercambio, cuando la frente de su hijo mas joven se ilumina con un extraño circulo... esta seguro de estar en el laboratorio, pero aterriza en medio de un desierto.

Frunce el ceño, no siente pánico a pesar de todo el posible recuerdo de su momento de escape o secuestro... solo mira alrededor sin encontrar nada, pero puede ver una ciudad cercana y es algo espeluznante que nadie pueda verlo a pesar de sus intentos de preguntar donde esta.

Entonces, en medio de un caos en uno de sus puestos puede ver el momento exacto en que su corazón se cae... Morgiana camina entre las calles con un enorme cesto en su cabeza, pero sus pies y manos encadenadas... ¿que mierda?

XXXXX

Pepper esta muy preocupada cuando va a recoger a su empleador y sus hijos a una de las bóvedas abandonadas de la empresa, Tony esta profundamente dormido siendo colocado con facilidad por Morgiana en uno de los asientos traseros.

Happy frunce el ceño, volteando ligeramente desde el asiento del chofer... le lanza una mirada extraña a Potts que funciona como copiloto, antes de arrancar por las calles de Nueva York murmurando sobre locos jefes y sus hijos yendo por el mismo rumbo.

Ella los mira con su cuerpo girado a la parte trasera donde los cuatro se han acomodado fácilmente... Tony normalmente ronca, pero ahora solo parece estar tranquilo... sin saliva ni murmullos... los niños regresan el gesto sin perturbarse en absoluto.

-Díganme que no esta borracho- murmura olfateando.

-No lo esta- añade Sinbad con un guiño -solo cansado- afirma misteriosamente.

-Y sin ningún rasguño- la pelirroja dice orgullosa de su trabajo bien hecho.

-Eres un amor Morgiana-la secretaria dice apremiante, casi deseando darle palmadas por lo buena chica que es en mantener vivo a su jefe con todas sus locuras.

-Estoy seguro que ella es tu favorita- Sinbad olfatea fingiendo ofensa.

Pepper voltea los ojos -chico, es una lealtad femenina que no entenderían- sonríe girándose para mirar la calle, tiene una buena vista desde el retrovisor.

Sabe que Tony esta considerando sobre la idea de escuela para los niños, como secretaria no tiene mucha influencia en el asunto pero esta un tanto preocupada por el desarrollo de estos. Por esa razón esta a favor de Stane y se lo comento directamente.

Aladdin es pequeño, una parte importante de la infancia que no necesita la mala influencia de Tony, Morgiana esta en medio de cambios, necesita mas niñas con quien hablar y luego esta Sinbad... todos con personalidades injustamente maduras o extrañas, Pepper tiene la esperanza que la experiencia escolar pueda enderezarlos.

Suspira, es solo uno de sus tantos problemas.

Mira su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, el numero privado en numerosos intentos de llamarla... esa tal agencia esta tan insistente en tener una entrevista con su jefe, pero viéndolo en el espejo retrovisor... ahora tiene el perfecto pretexto para negarlo.

Su jefe no necesita mas problemas, eso sin añadir al ejercito o la junta directiva... a pesar del alivio que dio la inyección de capital por parte de los niños, todavía es un asunto tambaleante la nueva dirección de industrias Stark.

Pepper tiene un dolor de cabeza, pero le pagan por esto.

Pasan por hamburguesas en el camino, Tony sigue sin despertar cuando llegan a casa... le extraña, pero Aladdin le asegura que estará bien para mañana... ella confía en ellos cuando le deja al menos la agenda que se tiene programada, cuando esta saliendo de la casa ve al señor Stane llegando.

Le arquea la ceja, se saludan y se inquieta un poco... pero con todo el trabajo para el día, prefiere marcharse a avanzar a su labor para así llegar a casa temprano.

XXXXX

Obadiah casi nunca visitaba a Tony, con todo el caos en la empresa, sus propias ventas fuera del ojo publico y otros viajes ilícitos... tenia la agenda tan saturada que apenas podía ver al ingrato que es el heredero Stark desde aquella primera presentación con sus extraños hijos.

Todavía se hablaban por teléfono, aun tenia una fachada leal que mantener y una junta directiva a quien plantar cizaña... pero hoy ha decidido visitar a Tony, empujarlo a considerar la idea de la escuela a sus hijos y al fin tener la oportunidad de... un desafortunado accidente.

Tenia la esperanza de no encontrarse con los engendros como esas otras veces, pero fue el niño de azul quien le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y ojos que siente pueden verlo todo le saluda.

Stane le regresa el gesto entrando al hogar silencioso, frunce el ceño al no ver por ningún lado a Tony... sonríe para si mismo, es su oportunidad para buscarlo en su laboratorio y ver en que ha estado trabajando... pero su camino es cerrado por la niña que igualmente lo mira con su espeluznante rojo que tiene por ojos.

-Tony esta durmiendo- el mayor explica con una hamburguesa en sus manos sentado en el comedor como si fuera el dueño con esa absurda joyeria de exhibición, saludándole para que se uniera.

Obadiah asesina el impulso de temer, da una sonrisa de fingida disculpa a la pelirroja anotando mentalmente lo territorial que parece ser con los espacios de la casa... tal vez mencionarlo a Tony para que la reprenda y lograr apartarla de esta vigilancia a los laboratorios a los que necesita visitar para sus futuros planes.

Aladdin camina a su lado balbuceando sobre nuevas materias en las que esta incursionando con Jarvis, el "abuelo" finge escuchar al tomar asiento y servirse una de las tantas hamburguesas que fueron traídas.

-¿Comen todo esto?- dice sorprendido, tomando su mascara casual y amistosa con todas sus fuerzas cuando es mirado por tres pares de ojos de colores irregulares.

-Morgiana necesita mas calorías- explica el mayor señalando a la niña que devora al menos dos hamburguesas en un parpadeo.

-Impresionante- añade con una sonrisa insegura sabiendo que "eso" no es normal, no por primera vez se pregunta de que basurero sacaron a estos monstruos -Así que, un cambio de apariencia- inicia.

Sea la verdad no les quita su aspecto sobresaliente considerando la carga de joyas, pero tener el cabello decente les da una pizca de naturalidad que no es nada mas que un grano de arena en la playa metafórica.

Una ronda de afirmaciones lejanas, el evento puede ser memorable para los niños y no le interesa indagar -Así que, ¿que les parecería entrar a una escuela?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

Inyectar la idea en los niños es su mejor apuesta, de esa forma Tony no tendrá opción que inscribir a los engendros y seria cuestión de tiempo que todo cayera en sus manos como debería de ser.

No deseaba vivir en la sombra de otro heredero.

-¿Escuela?- tentativa pregunta Morgiana, los niños miran fijamente.

-Bueno, Tony les debió de haber presentado la idea de exámenes de diagnostico- Stane finge entendimiento, su sonrisa firme en su rostro ante las diferentes afirmaciones sobre su pregunta -cuando eso suceda esta la posibilidad de estudiar con otros niños- se deja caer en la silla dándole una de sus miradas paternales -Salir de esta casa y conocer mas gente, es aburrido estudiar por su cuenta ¿no?- arquea la ceja.

Relata las escuelas que ha visto, lo mejor ubicada que están a los centros comerciales (porque todo adolescente le gusta esos lugares)... algunas tienen sus propios dormitorios si querían dejar a los viejos solos, expone su buena idea de la manera en que pueda lograr pescarlos... hacerlos que se entusiasme y acosen a Tony a ceder.

Pero no funciona como debería su plan de discordia, la niña es la única que muestra una chispa de interés pero se mantiene al margen mirando a los otros dos como si esperara su veredicto.

Aladdin y Sinbad solo lo miran profundamente con un silencio que se extiende ahora que ha terminado, parecen ver sus mentiras... sus vacías palabras... sus dobles intenciones en el repentino interés de su futuro.

-El señor se esta despertando- Jarvis anuncia provocando que salte en su silla.

Aladdin es el primero en correr fuera de su lugar sin ningún aviso para el visitante, desapareciendo rápidamente en la segunda planta... Stane parpadea conmocionado por el repentino movimiento, pero su voz sigue sin regresar.

Es extraño como su cabeza voltea al adolescente por puro instinto de sumisión, la niña ya esta parada a su costado como un guardián expectante.

Ojos dorados son ensombrecidos con ayuda del atardecer del gran mar a sus espaldas, las lamparas se han encendido justo en el momento en que su sonrisa resplandece casual -Seria una buena experiencia- accede inclinando la cabeza, mira a Morgiana en una silenciosa petición para retirarse.

Stane ve a la niña dirigirse en la dirección en la que el azulito desapareció sin dar una mirada atrás.

-Sin embargo, no confió en usted- el tono del adolescente es duro al recargarse en la silla, dándole un aspecto superior que cabrea al hombre.

-Como puedes decir eso cuando ni me conoces- gruñe el viejo ante el insolente comentario, no ha dado ningún motivo para tales palabras dichas con el poder de la verdad.

No tiene el derecho de sospechar.

-Aladdin es un buen juez de carácter, señor Stane- añade al recargarse en la mesa con sus dedos entrelazados y su barbilla apoyada enteramente, el cabello morado se agita misteriosamente -Y usted ya fue juzgado-

Una burla brota de sus rasgos ante la tonta excusa -Eso no es suficiente cuando tengo años de servir a los Stark- añade con el ceño fruncido -Y creo que Tony es el único que puede decir algo al respecto- dice confiado porque el idiota no es mas que un ciego que no murió cuando debía.

-Supongo, no puedo hacer nada sobre el asunto sin cruzar una linea de Tony- añade Sinbad con un ligero encogimiento de hombros -Tómelo como quiera, señor Stane... pero en el momento en que hagas algo en contra de uno de nosotros... bueno, sera un enorme error- finaliza con una brillante sonrisa.

Giraría los ojos pero se detiene, el chico sigue sonriendo como si no hubiera amenazado no es que le tuviera miedo... ya piensa en matarlo en la primera oportunidad, porque no necesita a un heredero como él -bueno, ahora que Tony esta despierto, es mejor si lo veo-

Sinbad niega aun sentado alegremente en su silla, con la mesa en un desastre y el anochecer como fondo -no es el momento indicado, si desea venir mañana-

Stane frunce el ceño porque ningún niño recogido lo va a despedir.

-El señor Stark solicita su presencia, joven Sinbad- la voz retumba en todo el recinto de Jarvis interrumpiendo el duelo unilateral -Señor Stane, me pidió decirle que le llamara mañana- añade.

Apretando los puños debajo de la mesa, se pone de pie y sonrie -bueno, fue interesante- añade jovial al apartarse de la mesa -supongo que nos estaremos viendo- añade.

El joven de cabello morado afirma con la misma falsa mascara educada, esos ojos dorados son intensos y Obadiah se asegura que esto lo tomara personal en contra del mocoso arrogante.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Y ya vamos lento pero seguro en la trama?

Bueno es mejor que se entere antes que después, sea la verdad el trió de magi habian querido no decirle nada a Tony... pero ahora sabiendo el panorama completo del mundo en que cayeron, no sera fácil ocultar tanto sin terminar empeorando la confianza en la familia hecha por capricho.

Aunque aun mantienen para si mismos el asunto del ancestral, sabiendo que el mundo en general desconoce la magia que se controla actualmente mas allá de cuentos.

Neah20 fuera, aun sana, cuidense mucho.


	7. Chapter 7

Iron 7: Firme

Tony ha estado trabajando en su armadura durante toda la semana.

Cuando se detiene, cierra los ojos puede verlo... un hombre carismático abriendo sus brazos como un buen amigo, como un buen rey ofreciendo la opción del suicidio para empezar de nuevo el mundo... y ese hombre, que perdió su camino en la cima del éxito, es ahora su hijo mayor.

Respira unas cuantas veces, regresa a su trabajo de nuevo con más fervor, con ganas de vaciar todos sus pensamientos en algo lógico... algo científico... algo normal... pero cuando se levanta a tomar agua.

Ahora recuerda a una esclava, una seguidora y un león rojo... una niña atrofiada pero leal hasta la muerte... protectora sin muchas palabras para decir... su segunda hija, una joven que será muy hermosa y la que nunca ha tenido familia... Tony es su familia ahora.

-Oh dios- murmura mareado de tal responsabilidad, de tal peso en sus hombros de no llenar las expectativas de una niña que sufrió tanto de pequeña... que no era más que un trofeo por sus compradores... le aterra pensar en no ser suficiente.

Tony con toda su riqueza no es suficiente y pensarlo, debe ser tonto pero... se ha dado cuenta que el dinero no lo compra todo.

Es injusto.

Agarra fuertemente la soldadura para regresar desesperado a su trabajo, el Mark IV brilla medio caliente pero al millonario lo recibe como una buena distracción aunque no servirá de mucho... es multifuncional, no importa que tan ocupado este o estresado, tiende a pensar en varias cosas a la vez y regresa al tema que quiere evitar.

El hijo de un líder, de un rey y una leyenda... lleno de sabiduría... lleno de soledad... un chico que encierra gran experiencia que no es suya y fracaso en proteger el mundo que le heredaron... el dolor de la perdida, el guía a Tony... ahora es su hijo más pequeño, Aladdin no debería cargar con eso pero lo hace con una sonrisa.

Los tres son sobrevivientes.

Y aunque uno es el causante de su miseria, no lo tratan diferente porque lo perdonaron y siguieron adelante en este nuevo mundo conociendo al multimillonario por asares de un destino que puede existir.

Tony Stark deja su trabajo, se sienta en el suelo y suelta un gran respiro cansado.

Mira alrededor de su laboratorio vacío, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus "hijos" le han dado el espacio que puede o no haber pedido de manera histérica aquella ultima discusión que tuvieron en su habitación... ¿Cuántos días desde ese tiempo? No lo sabe, pero lo han respetado y aunque aún cuidan que Stark coma, beba y se bañe con regularidad no han tenido contacto directo, solo por Jarvis.

Es tan injusto que sean tan maduros pero recuerda que Sinbad es el mayor, casi de la edad de Tony y es un tanto desconcertante ahora que lo medita con demasiado cuidado... al menos explica mucha de esas costumbres que está seguro no le enseño y para futuras referencias, debe cuidar a Morgiana todo el tiempo que se pueda... por si acaso de Aladdin también.

Supone que niños normales no encajarían entre los Stark.

Sonríe amargo por eso.

Pepper ha venido algunas veces, detectando el ambiente del hogar pero no pregunta nada de manera directa a Tony... sospecha que ahí hubo una discusión en la que no estuvo involucrado y con su caos mental, no se dio cuenta de cuando tampoco.

Y luego esta Obadiah al que no le ha regresado ninguna de sus llamadas desde esa noche.

Era momento de enfrentar de nuevo ¿no? Era injusto encerrarse tanto tiempo ahora que tiene responsabilidades y aunque la parte egoísta le susurra que siga lo que está haciendo... la otra, la que ahora ha resumido una historia y aprendió tanto como si hubiera vivido otra vida, le dice que no sea un inmaduro que debe conversar sin ser juez.

Que los niños se merecen otra nueva vida sin ataduras de ese tipo.

Aplacar ese miedo en su pecho.

Y de nuevo amar a sus hijos, porque a pesar de sus inseguridades todavía no se arrepiente de su capricho.

Sentado en el suelo mira al techo con la mente más clara que en días -Jarvis...-

-Los jóvenes maestros están en la sala, Señor Stark... lo están esperando-

XXXXX

La segunda discusión fue mejor que la primera.

Ya no hay desesperación, incredibilidad, miedo y presión... Tony pudo llevar esto mejor de lo que hizo al regresar de su viaje astral al pasado de sus hijos... los entendió, les dio un abrazo con toda su fuerza sin pizca de arrepentimiento y sobretodo no los abandono.

-Solo no intentes conquistar el mundo ¿quieres?- le dice directamente en burla a Sinbad y por la mirada picara de esos ojos dorados, será un chiste familiar que tardara años para ser superado en esa casa... no lo pueden culpar, puede ser divertido de usar en futuras discusiones.

Sera difícil, predice con un suspiro en esa sala.

Pero no imposible, es lo primero que Tony se aferra y no lo soltara.

-Entonces podemos hablar del siguiente tema ¿no?- Aladdin inicia rompiendo el silencio amistoso entre todos, Tony sabía que no le gustaría lo que viniera.

No le gusto en nada.

XXXXX

Obadiah no se había acercado a Tony como esperaba.

Ni siquiera ha averiguado que ha hecho en su laboratorio ni sondeado si sospecha algo.

Simplemente frustrante, pero tenía que avanzar en su plan.

Ya todo estaría en su lugar pronto.

Entonces es lógico que en la fiesta que organizo en la empresa, no lo invitara, ya que es parte de su plan de desprestigio y sembrar la idea que será destituido como director... estrategia simple... por lo que Obadiah, funcionando como anfitrión casi borra su sonrisa al ver llegar al susodicho como si nada.

Con sus tres monstruos en su estela bajando de ese auto de lujo.

Ambos varones en esmoquin con una corbata y camisa que combinara con sus ridículos cabellos... encantadores, sonrientes y fotogénicos apenas mirando a Obadiah con un amistoso ondeo de mano para regresar a las cámaras y contestar algunas preguntas (sobretodo el mayor)... la niña en su vestido rosa pálido, con joyería mínima y escaso maquillaje se mantuvo alejada, neutral y flotando alrededor de sus "hermanos" ignorando alrededor y dando miradas entre Tony y el resto.

Fue una locura con los reporteros que se abalanzaron a la primicia, los hijos de Stark le quitaron el protagónico y la sonrisa carismática de Tony alabando a sus hijos... porque "_ellos no necesitan ir a la escuela, son tan inteligentes pero eso no descarta que vayan antes a la universidad_" "_no, no, los tres son dignos del apellido_" "_¿Qué está diciendo? No ve que son lindos_" "_El color de sus cabellos es natural, una peculiaridad que los hace aún más únicos_" _"su inglés es perfecto, casi no parece que los saque del desierto" _como un divo y centro de SU fiesta.

-Tony- llama abordándolo después de su horrorizado shock.

Tony le lanzo ese gesto de apenas mirarlo, acercándose para simplemente decirle -bonita fiesta, a la próxima invita al dueño- le da unas palmaditas desdeñosas.

Obadiah forzó una sonrisa para las cámaras escupiendo disculpas y excusas, adentrándose al salón donde la música ligera estaba en el aire y los meseros pasaban entre los invitados que se giraron para verlos con hambre de chismes... puede sentirlo, todo cayendo lejos de su alcance y aprieta el puño disimuladamente.

-Me entere de algo divertido mientras estaba en mi encierro- dice conversacional Tony agarrándolo del hombro para dirigirse a una de las áreas privadas de la fiesta -veras, tuve algo de tiempo para superar cierta noticia... así que estaba un poco ciego... pero aquí, mis adorables hijos...- señala detrás donde los monstruos los seguían como patitos felices -hicieron algunas investigaciones en mi ausencia, al parecer... no les diste una buena impresión Obadiah-

-De que estas hablando- Stane frunce el ceño, parpadea cuando ve al mayor de esos hijos cerrar la puerta y dejando la música, la fiesta lejos de ellos... esos ojos dorados brillaron un poco con la sombra al igual que los rojos y los azules tan antinaturales que hicieron que diera un paso atrás... luego la luz de la habitación se encendió automáticamente y Tony volvió a su centro de atención.

No se percata como los tres niños se han dividido... uno en la puerta, Morgiana... otro en la ventana, Aladdin... otro siempre cerca de Tony, Sinbad... el trio esperando el desarrollo del suceso, atentos de entrar a la defensiva si se requiere.

Stark parece dar una vuelta por la habitación, buscando en el bar al fondo y sacando una botella con naturalidad... muy atento de lo que hay en este lugar a pesar de su ausencia en el edificio desde que regreso -Estoy hablando de tu venta a los diez anillos... o mejor dicho... todos tus otros negocios, debo decir que mi padre debe estar avergonzado y que decir de mi... pensé en ti como a un padre- acuso amargamente sin una pizca de duda al beber de golpe el licor y golpear la mesa con fuerza -Y me traicionas- finaliza herido.

Stane se burló -de que estas hablando Tony- miente, porque está seguro no hay evidencia de eso... y todo lo que pudiera inculparlo está en una caja fuerte en su casa, muy lejos de la tecnología y de cualquiera en la industria -Todo eso es pura mentira, no hay nada que no haría por ti... por la empresa... para protegerlos- dice con facilidad ensayada, tratando de acercarse unos pasos pero ese adolescente de morado se interpone con una sonrisa alegre en su camino.

-Me mentiste, me vendiste y no lo aceptas- espeta Stark con un gruñido, su piel esta roja y esos ojos están tan heridos.

Obadiah parpadea -Tony, hablemos de esto tranquilamente, estoy seguro podemos llegar a una conclusión... encontrar el error de estas tonterías juntos- intenta con una sonrisa patentada de esperanza a quien fue su protegido todos esos años.

Pero solo hay silencio espeso, el eco de la música y amargura en el aire.

Stane chasquea los dientes, mirando alrededor de la habitación sobre todo a esos monstruos, entonces piensa en el principio de la conversación y sabe es por ellos, de alguna forma ellos están metiéndole ideas al imbécil de Tony y es imperdonable -No le vas a creer a estos niños ¿verdad?- intenta suavemente -tenemos años juntos, no puedes preferirlos a ellos por encima de mi... ¡te crie!- utiliza con astucia.

Pero Tony ahora no tiene ese gesto desesperado, enojado y traicionado de hace unos momentos... al parecer ha llegado a una decisión y se endereza en toda su postura más digna que nunca -solo quería escucharlo de ti, pero supongo que no será fácil- dice con un tono helado -Sinbad-

-La policía ya tiene toda la evidencia en custodia- dice el chico fluidamente.

Stane sonríe nerviosamente ignorando los pesados ojos dorados -Vamos Tony, obviamente es mentira ¡fui inculpado!- intenta a oídos sordos.

Tony da otro trago a su bebida sin conmoverse de su viejo amigo, solo cansado y decidido -Aladdin-

-Al menos unos años en prisión y el ejército tomara su propio juicio por sus crímenes de manera individual- desde su posición, el chico de azul informa suavemente.

Stane se tensa otro tanto, había comprado tantas lealtades en todos lados ¡era imposible que cualquiera pudiera aprensarlo! -Es una falsa, no puedes verlo Tony- intenta pero da un paso atrás acobardado, siente que está perdiendo... que perdió.

-Morgiana- Tony levanta la barbilla ordenando.

La niña da un paso delante tan amenazante en su pequeña figura, Stane aprieta los labios insultado pero sus instintos demasiado tensos, preparándose y cuando la ve moverse... saca su arma y dispara a quemarropa (¿Cuándo se acercó tanto?) -No me dejas otra opción- espeta apuntando ahora donde esta Tony, pero el arma le es arrebatada saliendo de su mano... un golpe en su estómago lo deja sin aliento... y al caer de rodillas puede ver a Sinbad inmovilizándolo con fluidez y exceso de fuerza.

Se quejaría, lucharía aún más pero no puede... es como si una montaña estuviera encima de sí mismo y le imposibilita cualquier cosa... se siente aplastado, pequeño... no es raro que pierda el conocimiento con el amenazante crujir de su brazo a punto de ser roto.

...

-Aladdin- grita en pánico Tony quien ya está sobre la niña, Sinbad vuelve a ejercer más fuerza doblando al anciano a sus pies casi rompiendo el brazo... la ira está en sus ojos dorados y el multimillonario prefiere no mirar por ahora en su dirección, era bastante aterrador.

Su hija está ahí, en un charco de sangre pero bien despierta... de hecho solo una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas es el único indicio que le molesta la herida de bala en su estómago... ahora el termino Fanali es comprensible y le aterra que alguien ponga sus dedos en ella con tantas cosas en el mundo (ha visto, leído y pirateado tantos informes sobre experimentos en personas que teme que su ahora hija termine en una plancha con el mismo destino).

-Estoy en eso- el pequeño azul ya está a su lado apartando las manos de Tony con suavidad -Mor, necesito ver tu herida- le dice con experiencia siendo obedecido en instantes.

-Tienes que sacar antes la bala- dice torpemente Tony sintiéndose tan inútil, no esperaba esto, tal vez un enfrentamiento... algunos golpes y pérdida de confianza... pero no una jodida pistola directo a su niña -dios, no pensé que tuviera un arma- se lamenta.

-Está bien, Morgiana es fuerte- Aladdin dice tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilo que Tony no sabe si algún día estará acostumbrado a eso.

-Maldita sea Obadiah, no pudiste irte sin tratar de asesinar a mis hijos- se queja al fin girando para ver al hombre, pero esta fuera -Sinbad, esta noqueado... ya puedes soltarlo- dice tentativamente haciendo que su hijo parpadee en su dirección para luego mirar al hombre inconsciente con un pequeño gesto de vergüenza.

-Lo siento- tropezando en su estabilidad, sacudiendo el polvo inexistente de su traje... el que sabe fue un rey, ahora un adolescente se acerca con preocupación a la niña aun en el suelo, al menos la sangre ha dejado de brotar bajo el cuidado extraño del azulito.

-Yo también lo siento, debí prestar más atención- murmura Tony avergonzado, dejando caer sus hombros y barriendo todas las emociones lejos para ser tratadas de la forma menos saludable posible más tarde... beber hasta morir... o trabajar hasta morir... sus dos opciones suenan tentador, pero sabe una es la única que puede seguir ahora que el alcohol está prohibido en la casa... al menos que logre llevarse la botella que destapo de esa habitación -supongo que se lo merecía- murmura al enfocar a Obadiah.

-Se lo merecía- Sinbad lo dice más seriamente y el millonario entiende... Morgiana es su responsabilidad al igual que Aladdin, pero es más personal al ser una petición directa de ese chico Alibaba... solo espera no tener que lidiar con el resto de la promesa pronto, sobre todo cuando la niña no comprende el verdadero significado de esta.

Cosas para tratar en un futuro próximo.

-Sera mejor no decir nada de esto a la policía- Tony empieza al mirar a sus hijos, Morgiana aún se sienta adolorida con ayuda de Aladdin pero parece la herida ha cerrado -Jarvis aseguro la habitación, pero preferiría no confiar del todo...- pasa la mano por su cabello, maldice porque ahora tiene sangre en el -Sera un problema- murmura -¿Cuándo llegara Pepper?-

-Por dios, que paso aquí- dicha mujer se detiene en la puerta con su vestido de gala totalmente congelada unos segundos dejando entrar la música con fuerza, pero al captar la gravedad de todo, entra corriendo y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas... pálida mira alrededor un par de veces, luego masajea el puente de su nariz -maldita sea- maldice.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche- Sinbad saluda con un ondeo de cejas coqueta.

Tony gira los ojos impaciente.

XXXXX

Fury lee el reporte de su agente estacionado en nueva york.

Suspira frustrado cuando puede notar que hay cosas que no comprende... la evidencia es tan incriminatoria, como SHIELD ya tenía sus preocupaciones sobre Stane... pero nada claro en sus manos para acusarlo ahora todo apareciendo así de repente de las manos de un civil millonario... era sospechoso.

Luego las diferentes entrevistas que hizo a la totalidad de los Stark por parte de la policía, ahora reducido a otro documento que no se cansa de leer con un nuevo ceño fruncido... el percance con Stane no fue a mayores, hay un expediente de un médico privado que asegura la niña solo recibió un rasguño aun cuando el atacante jura que fue a quemarropa.

Le preocupa.

Pero por más que intenta no llega a nada.

Estos niños que no tienen ningún tipo de registro y del que se tiene conocimiento es porque Tony Stark hizo su historial desde cero... le inquieta, si ellos son como _ella _¿Cómo averiguarlo?

-Fury- María irrumpe en su oficina con el gesto en blanco pero la urgencia en su andar -mira esto- lanza uno de los archivos del ejército.

Con un suspiro sufrido ahora tomando otro documento para leer al menos distrayéndolo de la incógnita Stark, lee sobre el incidente de Gulmira donde varios terroristas de los diez anillos habían muerto y un avión de combate había sido dañado... todo por un personaje desconocido cuyas fotos son borrosas pero si se acerca, puede diferenciar una figura humanoide... una armadura.

-Maldita sea- Fury cierra sus ojos porque por supuesto su día no puede ser peor.

-Hay más- María le alienta a saltarse ese informe para dirigirse al final.

Descontento, el director de SHIELD se salta el resto del reporte... ahí como una nota pequeña hecha por un idiota de escritorio, como si fuera el secreto sucio que debería ser barrido debajo de la alfombra como la mayor vergüenza del ejército de los estados unidos... estaba el anuncio que la organización de los diez anillos fue desmantelada los siguientes días después del accidente de Gulmira.

-No hay nada más sobre esto- con su único ojo fija a Hill con una mirada impaciente.

-No, apenas estamos reuniendo inteligencia sobre eso- ofrece su agente sin amedrentarse bajo su mirada.

-Cuando lo tengan me lo traes- ordena algo que sabe es innecesario, Fury suspira al recargarse en su mullida silla -También comunícate con Coulson que intente contactar con Stark con más urgencia-

-¿Cree que tenga algo que ver?- Hill quien ya estaba en la puerta arquea la ceja en cuestión.

-Solo es una corazonada- Fury contesta con un tono misterioso al girarse para mirar el paisaje con miles de pensamientos bombardeándolo, preocupado de tantas variables apareciendo de la nada y pensando en cómo lidiar con todo para asegurar el bienestar del país.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Para decir presente en esta historia de la que tuve un bloqueo de escritor (sobre todo con el entusiasmo que tengo con las otras que actualizo más seguido).

Notas:

Sinbad al leer el personaje de Stane con apoyo de Aladdin y su habilidad para juzgar a las personas decidieron investigar, así que mientras Tony intentaba superar la idea de nuevos mundos, magia y el choque cultural que vio durante su viaje astral (que sintió como una vida cuando fueron al menos algunas horas)... ellos recolectaban información ya sea con ayuda de Jarvis... un poco de Peppers (que estuvo un poco incrédula pero al final, después de mucha persuasión, se unió por el bien de su jefe) y Morgiana irrumpiendo como un gato silencioso en su casa (de hecho si Stane no fuera tan confiado y hubiera revisado su caja fuerte, hubiera notado que fue forzada (Jarvis ayudo a piratear la poca seguridad que tenía el hogar y guio la mejor manera de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas del habitante)).

Cuando la policía llego ya no estaban en la habitación donde Morgiana sangro todo el piso, Pepper ordeno a los mejores y más discretos limpiadores para ocultar el hecho aun de los agentes de shield muy pendientes... Jarvis ya tenía control sobre las cámaras asi que igual nada se filtró de ese lado... Aladdin le curo lo grave de la herida, pero al final igual tuvo que ver un médico que declaro que solo era superficial y que curaba muy rápido.

La prensa publico tanto de los hijos Stark... ya sea como nueva tendencia con sus coloridos cabellos... como los futuros rebeldes de las portadas... adorables e inteligentes... pero nada personal, seguían siendo un misterio más allá de haberlos visto en la fiesta (Porque Sinbad es hábil esquivando preguntas privadas, como presidente de su compañía... sabía cómo funcionaba los periodista y no erro en catalogar a los de este mundo como igual).

Y cuando concertaron una entrevista por el escándalo de Stane... pero sin una pelea en medio de nueva York que sacara las especulaciones de la armadura no hubo la icónica escena de "Yo soy Iron, man"... eso no significa que no venga en el futuro, quizás solo atrase lo inevitable.

Finaliza Iron man 1.

Neah20 fuera.


	8. Chapter 8

Iron 8: Su vida ahora

Es fácil decir que no pasa nada, pero ciertamente ha pasado mucho.

Tony se detiene de la mejora de su proyecto con un largo suspiro, dejándose caer en el lujoso suelo de su laboratorio mira sin en verdad ver el techo, sintiendo solo el suelo frío y el ronroneo sonido de sus maquinas dispersas alrededor... piensa en lo que es su vida actual, sin Obadiah en ella.

El sujeto fue su figura paterna gran parte de su vida.

Era el hombre de confianza, uno que su padre le dio su seguridad y su compañía.

A pesar de que tenía mejores cosas en que pensar en una larga lista de prioridades... sobre sus hijos con las implicaciones en sus futuros estudios/vida, sus acciones ahora estables de su compañía, el incesante acoso de la prensa, tratar de limpiar los rastros de sus armas de terroristas... de ser la herramienta de otros países en sus guerras... la nueva visión de su empresa y sobretodo de saber historias aterradoras de otros mundos, magia y poderes que avergonzarían a cualquier defensa en el mundo... entre otras cosas de adulto que puede estar dejando en manos de Pepper.

Pero es la traición de Stane la que no puede superar.

No pudo abandonar su consciencia en el alcohol... Sinbad ciertamente tiene un asombroso control en el asunto, parece recordar sus propia experiencia y Tony no quiere empujar el tema así que esa forma de superación no saludable le fue arrebatada de sus manos... prefirió hundirse en sus proyectos, en su trabajo de medio tiempo como el hombre de acero y no hablar de sentimientos.

Pero aunque no hable de sentimientos, ahí está su mente prodigiosa volviendo a la traición de su figura paterna.

Y por consecuencia pensar en su experiencia como secuestrado.

Aunque pudo superar la mayor de las cosas feas... aún quedaba esa sensación de arrastre... aun tiene flashback que sus hijos... tres prodigios, tres sobrevivientes de sus propios traumas... le ayudan mucho en no estancarse para apoyarse de manera silenciosa, sin empujarse y lo mejor, sin psiquiatras.

Tony suelta un largo suspiro.

-Señor, los jóvenes maestro lo esperan-Jarvis lo salva de sus pensamientos.

Con alivio disfrazado de mordacidad, el millonario levanta la vista del lugar donde ha estado reflexionando... una ceja se arquea juicioso -¿Esperarme? espero que no estén planeando una de esas visitas a esas tiendas comerciales... ciertamente la última vez no terminó muy bien para nadie-dice sin levantarse, recordando ese suceso que aunque divertido le causó desesperación profunda.

-Su popularidad aumentó después de eso, Señor Stark, ademas que no fue culpa de los jóvenes maestros-le recuerda amablemente su creación, algo que fue verdad... Pepper había estado bastante ocupada lidiando con los estragos que causaron en su presentación en esa fiesta de Stane... chismes que continuaron... que al final, por el consejo de un trabajador en relaciones bastante arriesgado le sugirió una aparición mas casual que mostrará la familia Stark en su esplendor.

Fue un éxito.

Fue cansado.

-Por supuesto, pero eso no quita el trauma como un padre soltero de tres adolescentes impresionables... no entiendo como Morgiana lidia con ellos ¡Fueron una molestia segura!- Tony réplica con el ceño fruncido, el dinero no fue el problema... sus hijos no son acaparadores ni compradores compulsivos después de todo tienen sus propias riquezas.

Sus propios pasados.

Sinbad fue un rey bastante ostentoso y extravagante, sabe no dejarse llevar por los impulsos... Aladdin era una persona que no le importaba nada de lo material, vivía con simpleza... y Morgiana, esa niña _fue_ una esclava y no tenia ambiciones de ese tipo.

Ese no fue su problema, Tony tuvo que empujarlos a actualizar sus propias tabletas y computadoras quizás un poco de ropa o adornos para sus propias habitaciones (que no usan)... lo que causo dolores de cabeza es el carisma de Sinbad y Aladdin que atrajo demasiada gente a su estela.

Fueron un éxito como figuras publicas de esa manera.

La inteligencia artificial no agrego nada sobre el asunto ya que lógicamente no entiende cual era el problema cuando la estrategia del departamento de relaciones publicas tuvo el mejor éxito de la compañía desde el regreso de su creador de su complicada situación de secuestro -Ese tipo de incursiones no están programadas, Señor, pero es el día en que el joven maestro Sinbad programo para ver el estado de las acciones de la compañía- le explica finalmente.

Tony gime desde el suelo -¿No hay manera de escape?-

Una risa divertida inunda su espacio, la puerta se abre mostrando al antes rey ahora adolescente bastante satisfecho -No, no lo hay... Tony- añade al acercarse, con su ropa de moda que combina bastante con su color de cabello... el chico se detiene a unos pasos de donde el millonario se derrumba en el suelo como estrella de mar -Podemos ser sus inversores, pero aun deseo el visto bueno del jefe para algunos proyectos que pienso aconsejar- sonríe.

Recordando un mundo tan avanzado, con bases de magia y artefactos... Tony acepta estar un poco interesado en las propuestas de alguien tan visionario como lo fue su hijo, pero eso no quita las pocas ganas de estar sentado en la mesa del comedor viendo números no tan divertidos como su ingeniería -Estoy seguro puedes verlo con Pepper-

-Puede estar enojada conmigo- Sinbad dice nerviosamente mirando a todos lados menos a su "padre"

-¿Que hiciste?-Tony suena acusador, aun en el suelo pero ahora sentado de nuevo con manchas de aceite y juicio en sus ojos.

-¿Decirle lo lindo que están sus ojos?- ofrece el antes rey con un tono titubeante, el gesto de su rostro es de pura vergüenza.

-Maldita sea chico, la mujer es nuestra mejor trabajadora ¡no la molestes!-

Se encoge de hombros el adolescente inocente -Te culpe de mis costumbres-

-Y ahora estará enojada conmigo ¡no es mi culpa tus mañas!- Tony se pone de pie con exasperación no disimulada -Y aquí pensé que los hijos no me sacarían canas ¡le estoy diciendo a Morgiana!- acusa con un dedo.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor futuro, Sinbad suspira -Es mejor controlar la empresa, el giro que puede dar es variado y la inyección de capital es fácil de explicar-

El millonario entrecierra sus ojos -no estoy olvidando esto ¿claro?- dice acusador al que ríe alegremente -Y ya me canse de solo escucharte- murmura al comenzar a salir de la habitación, escuchando los pasos detrás de si mismo.

-Es mejor que estés familiarizado, no voy a ser quien lo presente- Sinbad le vuelve a decir con una de sus sonrisas alegres y el brillo de sus ojos dorados de experiencia e inteligencia.

Por supuesto que lo entendía, después de todo estos inversores... sus hijos... son el misterio mas grande que ahora cuenta su compañía... su mesa directiva y el mundo en general no comprenderán de donde viene la experiencia mas allá de ser prodigios Stark, para ellos son niños salidos de la nada y con mucha suerte... por lo que necesita protegerlos de esto, con algunos años y verdadero respaldo educativo, entonces ya podrían comenzar a ayudarle en el frente sin esconderse.

Subiendo escaleras en completo silencio cómodo, Tony reflexiona si esta haciendo bien en volver a colocar a Sinbad en una posible posición fuerte en su compañía (Como su posible heredero/ inversor mayoritario/ hijo)... por lo que hizo, pero a pesar de convertirse en el enemigo de su mundo, fue un gran presidente y visionario... no, nunca dudara de su hijo y confiara, como los demás niños, en sus buenas intenciones.

XXXXX

Tony muerde el polvo, no se molesta en levantarse.

Se gira para quedar de espaldas al suelo, disfrutando del cielo azul e ignorando sus dolores corporales y todo su sudoroso ser -sabes, cuando me apunte a esto pensé que seria fácil- gime patéticamente.

Aladdin se asoma en su campo de visión, con una sonrisa alegre y sudando a mares -Nada fácil es bueno,Tony- dice ofreciendo su pequeña mano, el uso del sufijo "Tío" se ha perdido y el millonario no lo menciona al aceptar ser levantado por el mas pequeño de sus hijos... ambos se sientan a mirar -Ademas con sus incursiones a estas guerrillas, es mejor que no dependa enteramente de las armaduras- finaliza con ese tono de experiencia.

-Todavía no me explicas esa _cosa_..- se niega a decir Hechizo, como Harry Potter -que hiciste con la gravedad... fue verdaderamente aterrador- añade con un escalofrió.

Aladdin se encoge de hombros -Se necesita una buena comprensión de la física del mundo... los datos que han recopilado y que amablemente Jarvis me proporciono me ayudo a aplicarlo en su momento-

-Bueno, esos terroristas no se lo esperaban- afirma satisfecho, como padre no debería impulsar a que sus hijos se expongan al peligro... a la crueldad del mundo... pero ciertamente sus hijos han visto cosas peores y no están dejando a Tony solo en esta parte que ha comenzado a adaptar a su vida (ser héroe) -Espero que Mor limpie el suelo con el chico, se lo merece por molestar a Pepper- canturrea enfocándose en los que quedan en ese entrenamiento.

Morgiana tiene una postura perfecta de varias disciplinas que ha absorbido fácilmente de tutores físicos o de vídeos en las plataformas... era un prodigio, un trabajador incansable que si no fuera porque no quiere nada en su historial, fácilmente podía colocarse en las nacionales... aunque Tony medita que seria injusto para las personas convencionales enfrentarse a un fanali entrenado.

Sinbad es el ultimo en pie, con una sonrisa ansiosa y nerviosa... manteniéndose firme durante el enfrentamiento, haciendo muecas con cada golpe que aunque sin su poder natural sigue siendo tan fuerte como un camión... aterriza, se defiende y puede regresar algunos con esfuerzo... hay varios movimientos que hace sin pensar, como buscar armas o su pesada joyería... pero no hay nada, se lo han quitado para estos entrenamientos... al final cae bajo su peso, no se vuelve a levantar.

Tony se burla cuando la chica flota por donde el peli-morado esta en un montón cansado... en ocasiones piensa que no puede creer en lo que se ha convertido su vida con unos hijos tan capaces -Sabes no he visto a Sinbad portar sus contenedores- dice con el ceño fruncido de sus pocas incursiones al exterior.

-No parecen combinar con el mundo, Tony...-Aladdin le da una mirada divertida, aun cuando han sido pocas veces las que han salido de la mansión -ademas aunque no lo veas, Sinbad siempre trae algo consigo a todos lados-

Tarareando para si mismo, Tony no lo ha notado y dentro de la mansión ciertamente le gusta usarlos algo divertido de ver cuando viste pijama o ropa casual -Me gustaría estudiarlos- admite en voz alta para el divertido niño, ojos rojos lo miran sacándolo de sus pensamientos -dime que no quiere continuar- pide a su compañero con temor.

-Ella piensa que necesitas al menos tener buenas bases, esta preocupada-

-Hay maneras menos dolorosas de mostrar su preocupación-

Aladdin como un traidor se ríe de su desgracia cuando la pelirroja lo hace levantarse sin esfuerzo y lo vuelve a golpear.

XXXXX

Sentados en un día de ocio.

Extrañamente Tony no se siente incomodo al respecto, normalmente estaría siempre ideando como pasar su tiempo... pero hoy no era de esa manera, simplemente estaban tumbados en la sala mirando el televisor en un maratón de películas que necesitan ver sus hijos para entender referencias de cultura pop.

Casi no piensa en Stane ni la situación de su compañía.

Su nuevo Mark esta en circulación y esta planeando trabajar algo para sus hijos, pueden tener sus propias habilidades que son muy útiles en las misiones en las que gustan acompañarlo... pero ciertamente no olvida a Morgiana desangrándose en el suelo, puede ser fuerte pero no impermeable a balas ademas del anonimato, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien los note.

Parpadea, la imagen de entrada de Harry Potter le llama la atención de regreso al presente... es la elección por el día, muy necesario para burlarse de Aladdin.

Sinbad esta en el sofá con su pijama a juego joyas a la vista, mirando el televisor con diversión sin adulterar... Aladdin estaba a su lado con una bolsa de palomitas que reparte de vez en cuando con el resto... Morgiana siempre silenciosa esta a su lado, inclinando la cabeza como si todo fuera digno de analizar.

Tony piensa que es un buen día.

-Pepper dice que hay gente de SHIELD intentando contactar- comienza Aladdin con palomitas en su boca mirando con ojos azules al único "adulto" en la habitación -¿Son peligrosos? Jarvis intento explicarlo... pero no entiendo su objetivo- finaliza expectante.

-Sabes, tenia planeado no pensar en nada el día de hoy- murmura Tony agitando el cabello azul con resignación, poniendo pausa a la película sabe los otros dos esperan su respuesta -Son gente del gobierno... con muchos secretos y dobles intenciones-

-Están interesados- dice Morgiana con sus ojos rojos parpadeando -Pepper esta molesta por ello- añade.

Tony tararea, Pepper se lo comento la ultima vez... esta gente ha estado preguntando sobre sus hijos y si no fuera por Jarvis al tanto, no se daría cuenta de cuantas búsquedas han hecho al respecto de la adopción... solo espera que la gente que haya pagado al respecto no traicione su confianza.

-No te gustan ¿no?- Sinbad le dice en voz alta, aunque por la mirada del resto de los niños piensan similar.

-Nunca me agradaron- admite el millonario con un largo suspiro, derrumbándose en su lugar con mal humor -Pueden tener buenas intenciones, pero no los quiero rondándolos- suspira pasando su mano por el rostro.

El trió comparte una mirada, con esas platicas silenciosas de las que Tony no es parte y no agregan nada mas al asunto, continúan el resto de la tarde viendo películas en relativa felicidad.

XXXXX

Viajan al edificio de la compañía con la intención de que sus hijos se familiaricen, de alguna manera la prensa lo sabia y los esperaban fuera con cámaras en la mano... lucharon su camino por la entrada hasta llegar a la recepción, al menos la seguridad mantuvo a todos fuera.

Habían venido la noche de Stane, pero ahora era tan tranquilo con trabajadores yendo y viniendo de sus corredores... algunos saludando... otros simplemente viendo y susurrando... al llegar al ascensor privado, comenzó a decirles los pisos junto con sus especialidades.

Tony no era esperado para las reuniones, por lo que alegremente paso a ser un guía turístico para sus hijos... pasando de piso en piso... presentando las personas encargadas y dándose cuenta que las cosas comienzan a cambiar para varios departamentos... hay gente nueva... nuevos proyectos... al final se desvió de su plan original que termino discutiendo con un científico sobre alguna teoría para hacer funcionar su energía renovable.

Sinbad se ha quedado en el área contable, detectando algunas cosas nuevas y tratando de familiarizarse con el mercado... Aladdin prefirió vagar en los laboratorios, con ojos chispeantes de la aplicación de cada ley científica que haya estado leyendo... Morgiana insegura, se quedo al lado de Tony en esa área de proyectos en el cuarto piso.

-Tony- la voz de Pepper llega a sus oídos interrumpiendo su pequeña junta con el resto de los involucrados en su proyecto... acercándose con pasos cuidadosos dándole una mirada impaciente -La junta se entero de tu llegada, quieren verte-

-Mah pero eso es aburrido- dice con un largo suspiro, la pequeña multitud parecen tomar esto como despido... alejándose con discusiones mas emocionantes de las que el millonario deseaba ser parte.

-Tu culpa, al parecer algunos proyectos son demasiado extraños para aplicar- Pepper dice al señalar que comenzaran a caminar rumbo al ascensor.

-¿Extraños? o no rentables- Tony dice sin humor, como siempre tratar de luchar con la codicia de algunos miembros de su junta era constante, ya lo esperaba.

Su representante se encoge de hombros sin añadir nada, mira a Morgiana con cariño y busca alrededor -¿el resto de los niños?-

-Por ahí, libres de responsabilidades- dice de mal humor.

-Tony, no debes dejarlos solos-

-Estarán bien-

-Son niños-

-Niños muy capaces de estar bien-

Pepper que aunque expuesta a las anomalías de sus hijos, no sabe sus pasados ni sus experiencias... para ella son niños sacados del desierto con posible abandono en su expediente de vida, son pequeños para cuidar y guiar por la vida para ser adultos de bien (No como Tony).

Al cerrar el ascensor, Potts obviamente no esta feliz con su irresponsabilidad pero no dirá nada mas al tener otras prioridades que exponer -Debes comenzar a pensar en su educación, lo estamos atrasando mucho... Tony- amonesta, puede tener tanto trabajo y aun secuelas del escándalo de Stane o los nuevos Stark, pero es tan hábil manejando sus tiempos que es tan eficiente.

-Pero...-

-No Tony, vivir de Jarvis no es recomendable y desearía que tuvieran contacto con alguien mas que tu...-

-Sabes que no hice nada, ya venían así estos niños- protesta Tony con el ceño fruncido, Morgiana solo parpadea pero no parece dispuesta a salvar su honor.

Pepper lo miro tan seco como ese desierto en el que estuvo -Como decía, he armado una lista de tutores dispuestos a trabajar con los niños... si tenemos éxito, podemos lograr que estén casi al mismo nivel y así enviarlos a una escuela capaz juntos-

-A mi nunca me funciono una escuela-

-Ellos no son tu... gracias a dios...-

-Escuche eso-

Pepper de nuevo lo miro sin impresionar ni culpa por ser grosera -Ellos merecen disfrutar su etapa, Tony... Sinbad pronto saldrá de la adolescencia, Morgiana entrara en ella y solo quedara Aladdin... merecen convivir con otros niños, ser ellos mismos antes de que en definitiva tengan que cargar con tu legado-

-Bueno gracias, me haces sonar como una maldición-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Lo se- murmura con un largo suspiro, colocando su mano en el cabello rojo de su hija.

-Son inteligentes, tal vez terminen con esto demasiado rápido... Tony- el tono de Pepper es de consuelo, como si supiera que es difícil la idea de que en algún momento... estos niños tendrán que hacer su vida... unos niños que lo salvaron de si mismo.

Suspirando y negando sus emociones, el multimillonario sonríe -bien, hazlo como quieras... entrevistas se escucha bien y los niños siempre les agrada conocer gente... tráelos la próxima semana, es momento de pensar en su educación- dice mas confiado, era momento de darles las herramientas para que dejen de ocultarse.

Era fácil olvidar que estos no son niños.

Cuando la puerta se abre, salen del ascensor y enfrenta a la junta directiva.

XXXXX

La impresión de la empresa a los nuevos Stark fue inesperada, muchos habían pensado que eran exageraciones de la prensa y que era demasiado pronto juzgarlos como prodigios cuando apenas se sabe de ellos.

Para este día de visita quedo claro que no eran halagos falsos, que en verdad estos niños brillan en ciertas áreas que hacen parpadear a los profesionales al respecto... muchos se preguntan en lo que se convertirán cuando finalmente tengan estudios formales.

XXXXX

El hombre de acero era una entidad entrometida en varios asuntos mundiales, Tony lo sabia... muchos lo condenaban y otros lo respetaban... el ejercito ha intentado rastrearlo... copiarlo... en este mundo no hay presiones para Stark, pero es no lo hace menos ignorante de lo que la gente espera de su creación sin reclamar.

Regresando de su ultima incursión en el desierto, desmantelando la ultima venta de su compañía a otro grupo de terroristas radicales... llega a su hogar muy entrada la noche.

Sinbad aterriza detrás de el, desactivando su propia _cosa_ que lo había hecho parecer un diablo barrigón... Zepar.

Tony lo sabia por su viaje astral, lo que ese contenedor en especial era capaz -¿Era necesario?- pregunta mirando por encima de su hombro mientras era ayudado a que desmontaran su armadura.

-Por supuesto- el adolescente sonríe de medio lado, recargado en una de las mesas de ese laboratorio y esperándolo.

-Sabes, es un poco incomodo saber que mi hijo ahora tiene espías entre esa clase de gente- suspira el millonario con el ceño fruncido.

Se encoge de hombros nada culpable -Es solo respaldo, en caso que los arrestos no pasen de ser solo unas noches de encierro y luego los dejen libres para empezar de nuevo su reinado del terror... es mejor estar informados en el caso que vuelvan a conseguir armas-su tono es controlado, pero es amargo... el mundo era injusto de esa manera.

-Por supuesto- acepta Tony al estirarse para que los músculos tensos se relajen -Todavía es inquietante-

-Pero ha sido de ayuda- Sinbad arquea la ceja al comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación, subiendo escaleras oscuras con el anuncio de Jarvis que el resto de la casa esta dormida.

-No digo lo contrario- murmura Tony porque ha sido demasiado útil, sobretodo al saber que los diez anillos fue uno de tantos... no le da muchas esperanzas en la humanidad... es un poco decepcionante para alguien que siempre ha estado ciertamente lejos de esta parte de la sociedad -solo no te vuelvas contra el mundo, quieres... me agrada mucho vivir en el- canturrea mordazmente.

Un bufido divertido de Sinbad es su respuesta.

XXXXX

La Stark expo debía ser planeada.

En la mesa de su hogar, han tendido diferentes archivos... proyectos de la compañía... debían elegir que presentar para esta exposición en Flushing Meadows... subir aun mas la estima de su compañía después del cierre de su sección bélica y aunque normalmente esto lo dejaría a cargo de Pepper junto con el resto de sus consejeros, por sus hijos se esta involucrando.

Morgiana esta feliz con escucharlos alegar.

Sinbad tiene buenas ideas sobre exhibiciones, Aladdin aconseja ciertos proyectos que pudo divisar en su corta visita... Tony frunce el ceño pensativo -Creo que seria mejor volver a visitar la compañía ¿no?-

-Seria prudente, todos tenemos solo el conocimiento general y aunque Jarvis o Pepper nos pueden ayudar... seria mejor entenderlo al discutirlo de frente- el antes rey suspira al recargarse en su sofá con un gesto reflexivo.

El trió de varones afirman de manera silenciosa.

Morgiana inclina la cabeza -Pediré un atraso a las entrevistas-

-Si pudieras- sonríe Sinbad con alegría, Aladdin parece un poco triste al respecto.

-Creo que Pepper no me regaña cuando lo haces tu- Tony murmura con otra sonrisa pero mas mordaz.

XXXXX

El trabajo era sencillo.

Fue fácil postularse en la vacante, subir en las entrevistas hasta lograr posicionarse en la que al final pasara a manos de Stark... Natasha... no... Amelia Goméz con varios estudios de idiomas y arte, logro pasar a la fase final como uno de los profesores que trabajaran de cercas para esta familia... Fury necesitaba espías.

Le han cancelado varias veces desde que se postulo, los Stark tenían bastante trabajo o eso era la excusa... pero ahora estaba fuera de la residencia del multimillonario.

Esperando la entrada desde la puerta principal, Amelia... en su mejor vestimenta que dejaba sus atributos visibles en caso de que necesite mas que sus títulos para quedarse... guarda pacientemente hasta que la entrada se abre.

La recibe un niño de ojos azules impresionantes, Aladdin Stark... 10 años... nacionalidad desconocida, hijo adoptivo menor... sonriendo divertida por la descarada actitud de un infante a sus atributos, se presenta formalmente para que le den la entrada.

El niño brilla jovialmente dando un paso atrás para permitirle el paso.

La casa era de lujo, la supuesta Amelia ha grabado cada espacio en cuestión de segundos con una casualidad civil... es dirigida al sofá de la sala y la hacen esperar bajo la mirada curiosa del niño aunque a veces parece mirar su busto con añoranza.

-Que hermosa vista- una voz dijo casualmente, una sonrisa casanova de donde bajaba las escaleras en vestimenta casual que encajaba bien en su porte... Sinbad Stark, 16 años, nacionalidad desconocida, hijo adoptivo mayor... andaba hasta sentarse enfrente guiñando un ojo coqueto.

Ella sonrió con fingida vergüenza, en su interior sabia que su trabajo quizás estaba en su bolso si todos eran como el multimillonario... aun cuando diga que cambio, si sus hijos actuaban de esa manera, tenia esperanzas de obtener el trabajo sin importar sus credenciales.

La ultima en llegar a la sala, fue la mas silenciosa... "Amelia" se tenso al no haberla detectado acechando detrás hasta que estuvo enfrente... Morgiana Stark, 14 años, nacionalidad desconocida, hijo adoptivo mediano... tendrá que agregar la sospecha de entrenamiento en su escaso archivo.

-Entonces señorita ¿de donde viene?- pregunta Aladdin.

-Bueno, soy de California- miente con facilidad.

-Sabe, es demasiado hermosa para ser un tutor- Sinbad le sonríe alegremente.

Finge de nuevo un sonrojo, ofrece una sonrisa dudosa como silenciosa replica a la descarado coqueteo.

-Huele a sangre- Morgiana añade con el ceño fruncido.

"Amelia" parpadea confundida aun cuando en su interior se aprieta su instinto bajo el juicio de esos ojos rojos.

-No nos gustan los mentirosos, señorita Goméz- de pronto el mayor no es el coqueto que mostró al inicio, se encorvo encima de sus rodillas y la miro con diversión.

-No se a lo que se refiere- tartamudeo con angustia actuada, Amelia estaba tensa.

Aladdin esta abatido como si se hubiera decepcionado, Morgiana parpadea al inclinar su cabeza de nuevo pero su postura parece dispuesta a contraatacar de ser obligada.

-Sera mejor que se retire- la soleada actitud ha sido suplida por liderazgo nato, el peli-morado aun con su sonrisa en su rostro... es completamente diferente a la bienvenida que recibió.

-Pero el Señor Stark- Amelia lucha por su papel, confundida y temerosa... mira alrededor aterrada -Yo... vine...- traga un nudo.

-Estoy seguro Tony comprenderá su ausencia, no se preocupe... no la delataremos- Sinbad alega de nuevo con una actitud profesional.

Natasha esta reportando esto a Fury.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Empieza Iron Man 2 de manera diferente.

Notas:

Sin el anuncio de Tony sobre la armadura, no hay demandas ni escándalo... aun hay intentos de varios países así como Justin Hammer de replicarla... pero nada que apunte a Stark como culpable ni lo presione.

La expo era donde presentaba la armadura como un símbolo de paz, pero aqui... bueno tienen que elegir proyectos que aunque Tony hubiera delegado a sus trabajadores... Sinbad y Aladdin no tienen nada de eso, dispuestos a involucrarlo a fuerzas.

Zepar fue el que ayudo a desmantelar los diez anillos, Aladdin y Morgiana lo saben... Tony no lo sospecha... aunque es consciente que ha sembrado espías en ese tipo de círculos peligrosos, es lo que les ayuda a localizar mas de sus armas dispersas en ese tipo de mundo.

Aladdin ya no puede abordar a las mujeres tocando su busto, se entero por Jarvis que existe una ley... de la condena social... aunque fuera un niño que podría salirse con la suya, esto podía ser utilizado en contra de Tony por cualquier gente maliciosa, así que por la paz... ha dejado de lado el gusto por tocar a las damas de esa manera.

Fury solo aumenta su sospecha.

Tony todavia no sufre el envenenamiento, pero eso no significa que pronto comenzara a enfermarse.

Neah20 fuera.


	9. Chapter 9

Iron 9: Cambios

La presión por descubrir las lealtades del hombre de acero hacen que Tony se detenga y reconsidere con un ceño fruncido, puede leerlo o verlo de cada nota que Jarvis recolecta en la red... con un suspiro cansado en esa silla incómoda en su laboratorio, el multimillonario suspira al tomar un poco de su refresco (porque todo alcohol está confiscado) y reflexiona qué debe hacer para que dejen de levantar teorias de conspiracion a su creación mas desinteresada que ha hecho en su vida.

Le insulta que piensen lo peor de sus intenciones.

Yinsen se revolcaria en su tumba si leyera cada una de las estupideces mas imaginativas que ha recogido de la red o noticieros extranjeros (una tumba que no tiene, que ninguna de su familia tuvo).

Al menos ninguno sospecha de ayuda, Sinbad sabe como pasar desapercibido (de hecho es espeluznante lo consciente que sea de su entorno, le hace un poco celoso) y Aladdin siempre se mantiene en el aire (oculto bajo el control del agua y el calor del aire)... Morgiana se le ha prohibido participar desde la última vez que casi fue atrapada en el acto (videos que Jarvis bloqueo tan pronto salieron).

-Señor- Jarvis lo salva como siempre de sus pensamientos.

-Que necesitas, Jarvis- regresa al ponerse de pie con un crujido de espalda y regresar al prototipo Mor V (los primeros cuatro fueron nefastos, literalmente se deshicieron bajo el puño de Morgiana quien inocentemente los ha puesto a prueba con curiosidad felina sin siquiera haberlos usado)... al lado del Sin I y Al II que esperan ser probados los próximos días... armaduras tan similares a su Mark solo que a la medida y colores de sus hijos (se ven bastante lujosos).

-Le ha llegado un citatorio del senado de los estados unidos- la IA dice sueltamente.

Tony se detiene de ajustar el ultimo tornillo, dirige su mirada inquieta a la cámara mas cercana -¿Pepper?- cuestiona sinceramente sorprendido que alguien pase de ella.

-No creo que la quieran a ella- Jarvis replica con esa sequedad mecánica.

-Por supuesto- abandonando su herramienta, pasa su mano por su cabello -¿La razón de este citatorio?-

-Una reunión en persona-

-Bueno eso no me dice nada-

-Lo entiendo señor, pero es lo único que dice... junto con la hora y el lugar programado-

Un suspiro, mirando la armadura casi completada... ha perdido la concentración... suspira resignado -Bueno, supongo que lo sabremos si voy ¿no?- niega para si mismo odiando como el gobierno dispone de su tiempo pero tampoco negandoles su presencia... es curioso -¿Los chicos?- pregunta al limpiarse las manos.

-Ahora mismo están terminando sus lecciones...-

Morgiana entra al laboratorio como una estampida silenciosa interrumpiendo a la IA, escanea todo el lugar hasta que su mirada peculiar se detiene en su persona -a comer- le informa con los brazos cruzados, como siempre, la encargada de monitorear sus horarios para que no muera en el laboratorio.

Levantando las manos tranquilizadoras, se felicita por no cerrar la puerta cuando sabe es el turno de la fanali de ir a buscarlo, al menos ya no gasta en cerraduras (el dinero no es la molestia, es la pereza de cambiarlo cuando tiene cosas mas interesantes que hacer) -Ya estaba dejando todo- Tony dice con una sonrisa.

Inclinando su cabeza como un animal al acecho deteniéndose en la armadura.

-No, todavía no esta lista- advierte con urgencia, la fanali retrocede a donde estaba sin parpadear (¿cuando se movió?) haciéndolo suspirar de alivio... no quiere volver a empezar un trabajo solo porque la niña quiera saber si el acero resiste su puño.

La pelirroja mueve la cabeza en comprensión -Sinbad quiere empezar temprano el entrenamiento- informa al verlo acercarse.

Apagando las luces, el millonario sabe que no tiene opción en el asunto al arrastrar los pies a las escaleras, en silencio llegan al piso superior y puede ver a los niños terminando de recoger el material que usan en sus lecciones... hasta ahora solo tienen tres profesores sirviendo, certificados y todo para ubicar en los años que le corresponden... Morgiana fácilmente puede ser colocada con Sinbad, es una trabajadora incansable aun en lo académico y Aladdin no le molesta ir dos años atrás.

Son unos prodigios.

Los planes es que vayan al mismo colegio un tiempo antes de que se separen en especialidades, que tengan la ventaja de ser tratados como dignos hijos de Stark... Pepper hizo un buen calendario al respecto y Tony como los niños no tuvieron nada que decir en contra... al dejarse caer en el sofá con un suspiro cansado, acepta que es el mas aterrado en dejarlos a merced de este mundo.

Teme lo que sea su futuro.

-Alguien se molestó en pedir la comida, me prometieron comida- se queja audiblemente provocando una oleada de risas entre los hijos adoptivos.

-Estoy seguro llegará pronto, pero necesitábamos sacarte antes- Sinbad alega entregando una carpeta que saca de entre toda su pila de libros bajo el brazo -revisa estos documentos, lo estoy enviando a la junta para la apertura de la expo-

-Por supuesto, entrégame mas trabajo ¿te han dicho que eres un conductor de esclavos?-

Morgiana se congela en su lugar, Sinbad hace una mueca acusador y Aladdin se tropieza... en ocasiones se le olvida que hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden decir en broma a su alrededor.

Tony maldice culpable -Es una expresión, Mor... no volveré a decirla- promete al sonreírle, ella parpadea inclinando la cabeza aceptando su disculpa para continuar su camino a la segunda planta con sus propios libros en la mano -En serio, lo lamento- insiste ante los ojos dorados del rey.

Un suspiro -Por supuesto- añade Sinbad con alegria.

El millonario gira los ojos, son tan sobre-protectores (también con él pero quien se fija) -Supongo que lo revisare después de la paliza del día- le informa agitando la carpeta con resignación.

Esos ojos dorados aceptan su comentario con una sonrisa alegre -Por supuesto, la señorita Pepper me comentó que preparara su discurso de apertura-

-¿Ya se hablan?- Tony se burla con un arqueo de ceja.

-Apenas, la señorita Pepper no es muy indulgente- murmura Sinbad con un largo suspiro.

-Por supuesto, todavía me culpa- Tony dice acusador, el morado no parece arrepentido -Pero supongo que trabajaré en el discurso- añade con otro pendiente mas a su agenda.

El antes rey está satisfecho-bien, iré a cambiarme- afirma para marcharse igualmente a la planta alta.

-No te cambiaras- Aladdin salta cercas de su lugar con sus propios libros en sus brazos arqueando la ceja juicioso.

-No, esta ropa está sucia... no tengo que ensuciar otra-tuerce la nariz al ver su vestimenta, es cómoda por lo tanto... como un hombre práctico con mucha pereza en ir a elegir ropa limpia... es natural que se quede atrapado con lo mismo -Solo me lavare las manos- murmura con un suspiro.

-No será tan duro- el chico azul le dice como si supiera cuál de las cosas le pesa mas.

Y Tony agita el cabello en represalia por esa diversión en sus ojos que puede ver claramente -Ve y busca tu ropa, porque no estoy recibiendo esta paliza solo-

Con una carcajada alegre, Aladdin no se esfuerza mucho para alejarse -Pero Tony- lloriquea burlón.

-Nada de peros, sabemos que de los tres... eres el peor-

-Pero somos cuatro-

-Si, bueno... no me cuento- empuja del sofá al divertido Aladdin que brinca a las escaleras con alegría en su estela.

Justo cuando salía de lavarse las manos, la puerta suena... la comida llegó.

XXXXX

Estaba en una lujosa sala de reuniones con los escudos del país grabados en sus paredes, Tony ha visto la cantidad de macetas y sabe una de esas está seca... parpadea cuando los hombres viejos y uniformados toman asiento... ambos lados se miran, pudieron haber ignorado a Pepper pero ciertamente no la está dejando fuera de lo que parece una negociación (hizo bien, Sinbad le recomendó que no fuera solo y como legalmente son niños, no tienen permitido asistir).

-¿Estamos esperando a alguien mas?- cuestiona con una ceja arqueada cuando las galletas se han acabado de su lado (unas muy feas, debería aconsejar cambiarlas antes de que alguien se intoxique con ellas).

Pepper le da un codazo, forzando una sonrisa de disculpa.

Tony gira los ojos, aflojando el cuello de esa camisa que le obligaron a ponerse (se dio cuenta que ya no esta acostumbrado a los trajes costosos, vivir con sus hijos en fachas cómodas seguramente le afectaron).

Piensa en su dolor sordo del cuerpo, nunca tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias del cambio de vida sedentaria a ejercitarse gracias a los tratos de Aladdin... pero puede sentir su cuerpo tan diferente, su resistencia es buena y si continua, sera la persona mas sana que nunca fue en su vida.

Sus padres estarían orgullosos.

Yinsen estaría orgulloso (no piensa en Obadiah, trata y falla de no pensar en lo que fue de su destino).

Está en otra ronda de pensamientos sobre sus trajes, Sinbad no está muy contento con tener que usarlo... le gusta la libertad... pero Tony no está dejando a su hijo a merced de cualquier arma que puedan apuntarlo no importa que tan mayor sea, con el apoyo de Morgiana y Aladdin lograron hacer que se mantenga esta ley y lo use en las próximas aventuras.

Morgiana volvió a romper su armadura (un simple pisotón) y Aladdin juega con ella cada vez que puede... el chico será un gran ingeniero si puede influir a ese ramo, ya tiene una muy buena comprensión de la física porque son necesarios en sus propios hechizos.

Y justo cuando volvería a preguntar a esta gente porque seguían en silencio cuando son ellos los que lo llamaron, Justin Hammer ingresa a la sala.

XXXXX

Deshace el nudo de la corbata con mucha fuerza al entrar a pisotones a la casa, apenas da un vistazo al lugar donde sus hijos toman clases en la sala... sabe que lo miran al caminar con furia al laboratorio, pero no cree poder decirles sin calmarse primero... gruñe con fuerza al entrar a su laboratorio y lanzar cualquier parte que estorba del traje a la próxima silla.

-Es que no pueden obligar que haga nada ¡cómo pueden hacerme esto!- espeta girándose para mirar a quien lo ha estado siguiendo desde que entraron.

-Tony, no te preocupes... arreglare esto- le vuelve a repetir Pepper con su propio gesto endurecido, también infeliz de lo que el gobierno les exigió en esta nefasta reunión.

Pasando su mano por el cabello, el hombre solo piensa en las tonterias que le han dicho... porque aparentemente, según el senado la compañía Stark tiene un compromiso con su país, puede haber cerrado su área bélica... pero le han recomendado... con muchas palabras de lealtad y patriotismo... que todos los proyectos, materiales, mapas se las proporcione a Hammer para que lo supliera como su proveedor.

No le agrada en nada la supuesta propuesta, el imbécil solo endulzo su oído asegurando que le daría méritos... pero no los quiere... la idea de pasar todas las armas y planos seria como si indirectamente estuviera de nuevo en el negocio... no quiere eso, iría contra lo que ha trabajado y no importa que tan traidor sea tachado al negar el derecho de proteger el país, no les esta dando nada a nadie.

-Contratare a los mejores abogados- Pepper le vuelve a prometer con un tono de consuelo.

El millonario se siente tan feliz de mantener a alguien tan leal como su ayudante, tal vez necesite elevarla de puesto... se lo merece... con eso en mente, voltea a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa -Yo, supongo que lo harás... eres buena en lo legal... lo siento, solo...- niega, no sabiendo como expresar esta furia e impotencia que siente.

Pepper le da una palmada, una sonrisa tranquilizadora -Todo estará bien-

-Sabes, dale algo de tu trabajo a Sinbad... puede quitarte algo de presión para que puedas dedicarte a esa mierda-

-Tony, son niños... no les voy a dar trabajo que no le correspondan- la mujer dice en ese tono de castigo, con sus ojos severos por tal sugerencia.

-Solo hazlo Pepper, dale parte de tu carga al niño- el millonario busca una silla dejándose caer con cansancio.

-Tony...- advierte Pepper con las manos en la cadera.

-Pepper ¿por mi?- mendiga con una sonrisa ladina.

Un suspiro exasperado, su trabajadora esta acorralada y aunque piensa que es injusto... que un adolescente no debería tener tanta responsabilidad... una voz interna le dice que estará bien, no importa lo joven que sea es un Stark -Bien, pero no creo justo que los presiones de esta manera-

Gira los ojos, el chico esta trabajando tanto en la expo que seguro Potts no se ha dado cuenta lo desesperado que esta por ser útil a la empresa de otra manera... la mayoría de las veces es culpa del chico que terminen trabajando a altas horas de la noche... pero se lo guarda, para ellos es un niño y es una victoria que este dispuesta a ceder algo.

-Comenzare a ver que puedo delegar, también contactar abogados y lidiar con Hammer- la mujer contabiliza sabiendo que Jarvis lo anotara y se lo pasara después.

Sentándose en su silla, Tony entonces recuerda otra molestia constante -Shield también te molesta ¿no?-

-Si- responde dudosa Pepper.

-Bueno, envíalos a mi camino- alienta simplemente.

-¿Tony?-

-Está bien, veré que quieren y te quitare eso de encima- le da una sonrisa mas confiada, al menos es lo que le debe si va a meterse contra el senado necesitan a su mejor pieza despejada para el ataque.

Pepper lo mira con sorpresa, pero le sonríe con cariño -por supuesto, espéralos en tu puerta-

XXXXX

La lucha es tan viciosa contra el senado, que Pepper ha delegado tanto en manos de Sinbad con sonrisas de disculpa y duda.

El antes rey no se queja, aunque muy diferente de lo que está acostumbrado, puede seguir el ritmo con facilidad cuando entiende la mayoría de las cosas que había visto en teoría con Jarvis... aún tiene que estudiar... por lo que Morgiana es un gran ayudante al comenzar a trabajar a su lado (algo que puede o no haberse hecho a la fuerza), no evita sonreír con orgullo a su inteligencia y se siente un poco culpable de no ver su potencial antes a causa de su sangre fanali.

Pasan varios días de esta manera.

Están en la oficina que levantaron en lo que debería ser su habitación... el escritorio está repleto de documentos pendientes de firmar, con Jarvis anunciando el trabajo que están haciendo en los presupuestos y los arreglos finales de la expo... cuando Aladdin entra tropezando con una cara de miedo.

-Tony está mal- les lanza repentinamente.

Morgiana como el rey se detienen a mirarlo con ojos abiertos.

Aladdin camina de un lado a otro -No pensé que empeoraría ¡Sabía que era peligroso! pero esa cosa en su pecho lo está envenenando- se detiene repentinamente con el verdadero miedo en sus ojos -no quiero que muera- gime con dolor.

-¿Jóvenes?- Jarvis dice con ese tono neutral pero hay cierta emoción de descontento, habiendo escuchado todo.

Sinbad se pone de pie, coloca ambas manos en los pequeños hombros y lo mira directamente a los ojos (unos ojos que alguna vez lo miraron con tanta decepción que dolió) -explícanos desde el principio- pide controlando sus emociones, porque no seria justo perder a alguien tan importante para ellos de esa manera.

-Tony aún no tiene síntomas, pero puedo sentirlo- Aladdin comienza mirando ahora sus pies con tristeza, la joya en su cabeza cuelga y es de las pocas cosas que aun mantiene en su persona la mayoría del tiempo que puede (nunca en exteriores o delante de extraños, porque como Sinbad... no combinan en este mundo) -Cada día se corroe en su sangre, lo envenena desde el pecho por todo el cuerpo... pronto, Tony colapsara y no se que hacer- ofrece con lamento.

-Comencemos diciéndole- Morgiana corta de raíz alzándose entre ambos con las manos en la cadera y ojos penetrantes.

Una sonrisa divertida, agitando el cabello rojo... el rey se endereza con firmeza -eso es lo mejor, le diremos a Tony... caminaremos desde ahí ¿qué les parece?- ofrece con seguridad.

-Estoy hablándole al señor Stark, estará aquí en menos de 5 minutos- Jarvis agrega desde el techo.

XXXXX

Fury fue en persona.

El espía entre espías camina esa tarde soleada con su traje negro, contra todo pronóstico no tiene calor... es un material bastante cómodo aun cuando tiene un aspecto duro... al llegar a la puerta toca el timbre como cualquier gente normal, esperando pacientemente a que la puerta se abra mira alrededor con austeridad.

-Oh, hola- una voz pequeña le saluda, una sonrisa dulce e inocente... Aladdin Stark se asoma mirándolo con ojos enormes, azules y muy extraños.

Se cuestiona porque este niño es quien atiende la puerta.

-Hola, Chico- regresa con su voz grave, Natasha lo reporto y hasta ahora es el menos peligroso del trío de desconocidos que rondan a un objetivo importante como es Stark, no lo tratara diferente a cualquier potencial inestable -¿Está tu tutor?- pregunta con severidad.

Con ese mismo gesto de un pequeño descuidado, el niño inclina su cabeza como si no fuera intimidante (Fury sabe lo que proyecta, es el objetivo de su traje... imponerse... causar desconfianza... pero hoy no funciona) -Tony está un poco ocupado- finalmente le responde con una suave sonrisa.

Fury entrecierra sus ojos en irritación -El me cito- se molesta en decir con otro ceño fruncido en su único ojo visible.

Aladdin solo lo mira otro pequeño momento con un gesto de disculpas, como si eso tranquilizará al espía ofendido -Oh, no... el que te cito fue Sinbad- excusa con otra mirada lejana, como si fuera consciente de los otros agentes estacionados alrededor del terreno... pero es imposible, Fury lo sabe porque son los mejores en ocultacion.

Espantando tal sentimiento de inquietud, confiando en que no debe preocuparse por que su gente sea atrapada vigilando mira fijamente al pequeño en esa enorme diferencia de estatura... el azul de su cabello se ve mas especial de cercas que decir de esos ojos... la coloración de piel puede ser ubicada en alguna parte de europa... pero lo rasgos, estos no encajan en los estándares es una combinación de varias nacionalidades... Natasha de nuevo tenía razón, difícilmente uno podía adivinar de donde salieron.

-Dónde está el señor Stark- pregunta con seriedad, usando esa mirada helada característica llenando su tono de desconfianza y dureza, porque no vino a hablar con otra variable desconocida sino con el importante objetivo de SHIELD.

-En su laboratorio, Mor rompió algo importante y ahora debe empezar de nuevo- le dice lentamente con la misma comodidad con la que empezó esta discusión, sin darse cuenta que el límite del espía estaba llegando (pero lo está, Aladdin solo es una persona de infinita paciencia).

-Mira chico, no hablaré con ninguno de ustedes... así que es mejor, que traigas a tu tutor o estaremos en problemas- en cada parte de esta frase se está inclinando, alzándose por encima de ese niño que se asoma por la apertura de la puerta... desconfiando de esos ojos que parecen mirarlo como si no diera miedo.

Maldita sea, Fury sabe que da miedo.

-Es bienvenido a pasar- Aladdin da un paso atrás con facilidad.

El espía entrecierra sus ojos, pero da un paso seguro al interior... lujos sobrios le da la bienvenida, un espacioso lugar con una enorme ventana con vista al mar... pero no hay pista de los otros habitantes, el niño camina delante con alegría... su cabello azul se agita por el viento y se sienta en el sofá mas amplio donde hay alguien esperando.

La otra variable de peligro medio, el adolescente en su ropa informal le da una agradable sonrisa pero esos ojos dorados... brillan como si hubiera hecho lo correcto... como si morder el anzuelo era esperado y esa sensación no le sienta bien (porque es desconcertante, como Natasha reportó, este chico de nacionalidad desconocida es un potencial peligro para su objetivo).

-Dónde está el señor Stark- vuelve a preguntar con indiferencia a la enorme sala, manteniéndose de pie en un punto donde pueda defenderse muy bien y sus agentes en el exterior puedan verlo desde la mas difícil ventana que da a la calle.

Sinbad se encoge de hombros casualmente -Aladdin ya le informo ¿no? simplemente no queremos molestar a Tony por el momento... así que me tome la molestia de tratar con ustedes para liberar sus pendientes y los de la señorita Pepper- sonríe brillante de nuevo, tan jovial y gesticulaciones calculadas.

Un bufido, cruzándose de brazos en una seña para sus agentes que se preparen en el caso de extracción -Entonces un niño pensó en ayudar con la tarea a su padre, que considerado, pero ciertamente los problemas que tengo que tratar con el Señor Stark no competen a meros niños- espetó con dureza mirando a ambos con toda la autoridad que tiene.

Cruzando sus piernas, con sus manos descansando en sus rodillas el joven de cabello morado lo despide con facilidad... casi como si no fuera nadie con el que habla -lo comprendo, sinceramente no me sentiria comodo tratando ciertos temas con meros niños... pero aquí... en este momento... no me siento de esa manera, solo diga sus intenciones señor Nicolás y cada quien puede seguir con su vida-

Se tensa con dureza, sus músculos protestan al tratar de suavizar su meros instintos de pelear para solo mirar en silencio como ese chico tiene el descaro de no solo tratarlo como un vendedor sino que le ha llamado por un nombre que está seguro no ha ofrecido y no hay manera que lo haya sacado de algun lado -¿Quienes son ustedes?- prefiere preguntar.

-Los hijos de Anthony Stark- simplemente responde Sinbad.

Descruzando los brazos, Fury ha comprobado todo lo que Natasha ha dicho en su reporte y sabe debe alejar al multimillonario de estas abominaciones (Porque no son como _ella_, aquí no ve lealtades al país ni al mundo y no sabe que son capaces de hacer... el pecado del espía es ser paranoico y esperar lo peor de esta negativa constante).

-Es mejor que no haga nada imprudente, Tio Nicolas... no me gustaria lastimar a nadie- canturrea Aladdin con el gesto abatido, mirando al hombre moreno con la tristeza de muchas vidas y pidiéndole con sus enormes ojos que no de la orden de invadir la mansion.

Un suspiro resuena en el silencio que ha caído como un manto en esa enorme sala, el joven Sinbad se recarga en el sofá con placidez e impaciencia... mira a Fury con inquietante seriedad que no encaja en esa edad, casi era como ver a alguien mas (una alusión de lo que puede llegar a ser o fue) -Por favor, Señor Nicolás solo diga sus intenciones, prometo negociarlo con Tony... pero necesito que deje de insistir, tenemos prioridades-

Y esto lo ofende al espía -Mirá muchachos, no tengo tiempo para estos juegos...-

-Nosotros tampoco, así que de verdad deje de ser duro... necesito considerar en qué posición estará y QUÉ interés tienen con Tony y su compañía... porque si es como el senado de este _país_, entonces usted es el que tiene un problema entre manos ¿estamos claros?- Sinbad se recarga con sombras manchando su rostro.

Está enfrente de un estratega, Fury se da cuenta con horror al dar un paso atrás pero se endurece rápidamente -No tengo interés de hablar con ustedes- dice airadamente con la garganta tan seca como el desierto, da un giro con la intención de llegar a la puerta cuando se encuentra directamente a los ojos azules que lo congelaron.

Lo miraron largamente.

-No tiene malas intenciones, simplemente está preocupado... pero es capaz de tantas cosas en nombre de la seguridad del mundo... de este país... es un hombre con una enorme visión, Nicolás, pero también un tanto ciego... No se preocupe, Tony se contactara con ustedes cuando esté listo y tratará el tema que quiera si es lo que desea... solo no desespere...- Dice con una agradable sonrisa de consolación aun cuando sus palabras helaron al espía -Perdone a Sinbad, no es muy agradable con el tipo de gente que intente usar a nuestro benefactor... y Mor, Mor no los perdonará-

-¿Y tu?-

Una sonrisa alargada y alegre, Aladdin da un paso atrás dejando la puerta libre para que pueda salir.

Fury penso que tendria todo arreglado para este dia, tal vez, se sobreestimó.

Natasha ya lo esperaba afueras del terreno, con ojos severos lo mira buscando heridas a su lado Barton daba un vistazo a la puerta cerrándose -¿Que paso? pensé que daría la orden-dice la primera con firmeza.

El espía solo suspiro -es mejor mantener la guardia, pero por ahora... retirar los intentos de contactar al señor Stark-

-Pero señor, no sera eso mas peligroso... dejarlo mas expuesto a esos niños- Natasha dice con tono severo, su ceño es agudo al comenzar a caminar rumbo a donde tenían los transportes estacionados.

Clint les da esa mirada de burla, como es el único sin contacto con los niños... no les ve peligroso.

Fury no sabe explicar su propia decisión, al entrar a la camioneta blindada con un fuerte golpe dejando que Natasha se siente a su lado mientras Barton toma el volante -Por ahora asegúrate de vigilar los movimientos de Stark fuera de la mansion, estara saliendo mucho con los citatorios del senado... hay mas oportunidad de abordarlo de esta manera...- ordena mirando el mar sintiendo relajarse fuera de los terrenos de esa casa -Cuando esto suceda, haces un sondeo para cualquier comportamiento errático-

-¿Usted cree?-

-No se que creer, pero es raro el tipo de poder e influencia que tienen sobre el objetivo, necesitamos descartar coacción o extorsión... tal vez residuo de los diez anillos-

-Son niños- protesta Barton desde su lugar incrédulo de lo que escucha, sobretodo sabiendo quien era el objetivo y por lo que sabe todos los cambios han sido buenos.

Natasha le da una mirada gélida al que ve por el retrovisor, Fury suspira -por ahora debemos intentar avanzar con los otros pendientes... ¿Como van con la investigación de este extranjero Ivan Ivankov?-

XXXXX

-Fuiste un tanto duro con el, Sinbad- regaña Aladdin al sentir fuera de su zona a cualquier individuo desconocido, sabe son vigilados pero no le molesta mientras no hagan nada problemático.

-No me agrada ese tipo de personas, Aladdin- dice simplemente el peli-morado mirando algunos archivos en su tablet con bastante desapego al incidente -No dijeron nada interesante, es solo otra variable suelta-

Un suspiro sufrido del niño, mirando al que fue alguna vez rey en una postura que tanto conoce cuando está trabajando -Solo será un problema postergado, ellos intentarán abordar a Tony por su parte-

-Cuando eso suceda, Tony estará mejor-

-No entiendo porque Tony no quiere que le ayude-

-El hombre necesita sus propias anclas, Aladdin... Tony siente que ese es su recordatorio, estoy seguro encontrará una manera de que su reactor ya no lo envenene-

-Pero y si no-

-Entonces lo ayudaremos, por ahora solo déjalo estar-

-Bien, aunque Mor no es feliz que su armadura sea la única sin terminar-

-Se que ella comprende, en este momento no es prioridad... si quiere le puedo dar la mía- dice divertido el peli-morado aun vigilando las finanzas y haciendo un cuadro teórico que le han encargado de tarea al mismo tiempo.

-No funciona de esa manera, aun la estarás usando-canturrea el hijo de Salomón mirando sus pies balancearse en ese sofá.

-Jóvenes- Jarvis resuena en las bocinas -Hay una llamada del señor Hammer y otro citatorio del senado- informa.

Sinbad suelta un largo suspiro, Tony en verdad se ha emprendido en su proyecto mas nuevo y les ha dejado el control de todo lo demás... no le molesta... aprendió a trabajar con horarios saturados y esta halagado de la confianza -Recuerdale al señor Hammer que no hay ningún acuerdo con industrias Stark, que no se moleste en intentar de nuevo contactar a Tony... el citatorio envíalo a Pepper- ordena fácilmente.

-Lo llevas muy bien, Sinbad... siempre me sorprendió lo multifuncional que eras- Aladdin dice con cierto cariño, antes del accidente que cambiaría todo comportamiento... era agradable visitar al rey en sus momentos de trabajo.

Un bufido medio divertido, Sinbad deja la tablet en la mesa sin responder el nostálgico recuerdo y las personas que faltan ahora en su vida -Es momento de encontrar algo que ponernos, aun con todo esto, tenemos una expo que inaugurar- cambia el tema.

XXXXX

-Estas hermosa- Pepper le sonríe con amabilidad.

Morgiana parpadea inclinando su cabeza sin responder tan gentil gesto, solo toma la mano de la señorita para salir de la habitación... su vestido es corto, mullido de color rojizo con adornos simples, no le gusta usar cosas nuevas, le gusta su viejas ropas, pero todos acordaron en cambiar... en ser un nuevo inicio y esto empezo desde que se cortaron su cabello... con sus zapatillas bonitas y brillantes, camina escuchando atentamente los halagos interminables de la señorita.

La expo es un evento importante que todos deben participar.

Tiene el deber de no traer desgracia al nombre Stark (tiene familia, una familia cálida y enorme que debe proteger) por lo que sabe que debe estar utilizando lo que Jarvis le ha aconsejado debe hacer una niña de buena familia... es tan extraño, este mundo está tan lleno de cosas nuevas... le da este sentimiento cálido que va supliendo la frialdad de la muerte de _él_.

Cuando llegan a las escaleras todos miran, los niños se ven impresionantes en sus trajes con corbatas a juego... Morgiana apenas sonríe (un gesto que ha entrenado, aún le cuesta expresarse (tiene años en no pensar en Jamil))... es ajena a los sonrojos que provoca en los que la miran, Tony extiende sus brazos... quiere abrazarla y la esclava en ella no entiende pero se deja querer.

Escucha atenta todo el ruido de la gente que la acompaña, salen de la casa en un auto de lujo... Morgiana aguarda silenciosa, solo comenta lo necesario pero mas allá... le gusta mirar afuera.

Cuando llegan puede escucharlos pero no siente nerviosismo, nada es peor a las exhibiciones de esclavos.

Tony los mira con esos ojos mas alegres de lo que han estado desde que se enteró que estaba muriendo (no puede morir, es su benefactor... es casi lo que _él_ hizo por ella, no lo dejaría morir) -Estamos aquí como familia, esto es una expo que lleva haciéndose desde que mi padre estaba vivo... se que no tengo que decirles nada al respecto... como lo hacía mi padre a mi... pero bueno, diviertanse y confio en cada uno de sus criterios- alienta incómodo, nunca le gusta hablar de sentimientos... Morgiana lo comprende.

La puerta se abre con el aullido de tanta gente, la alfombra es bonita... Tony le tiende la mano para ayudarla a salir, luego a Pepper... Sinbad le ofrece su brazo cuando están todos fueras ante muchos ojos que miran (nadie con malas intenciones, ella aún vigila por si acaso), obedientemente lo atrapa con suavidad ante su sonrisa alentadora (la misma que les dio a todos cuando les hizo creer que querían morir) y Aladdin está en el otro lado... dejándola en medio... detrás de Tony quien sonríe a todas las cámaras brillantes al abrirles el paso.

Hay tantos deteniendo su camino en esa alfombra, Tony los deja con un guiño al atender a su propio grupo de periodistas... Morgiana solo mira mientras Aladdin y Sinbad son los encargados de guiar cada pregunta con sonrisas brillantes llenas de carisma.

_-Sus edades-_

_-Preferencias de vestir-_

_-Que boutique eligieron-_

_-Que se siente ser la nueva influencia juvenil-_

_-Alguno de ustedes seguirá el camino del señor Stark-_

_-Donde se conocieron-_

_-Que sintieron- _

_-¿Algún comentario para los jóvenes emprendedores del mundo?-_

La fanali escucha con desapego cada una de esas preguntas interminables que sabiamente controla el antes conquistador, mira sin ver alrededor... algunas son para ella pero suavemente es alejada del foco... prefiere concentrarse en vigilar... todo el mundo huele tan distinto, tan artificial algunas veces... ella sigue manteniéndose en el brazo del antes rey mientras su buen amigo brinca alrededor de una reportera valiente que parece divertida.

-¿Estas bien?- Sinbad le pregunta al oído.

Ella parpadea ante la cercanía, mirando esos ojos dorados que alguna vez fueron intimidantes afirmando tranquilamente.

Él sonríe agradable, al alejarse sin soltar su brazo y mirar al que ha tomado una foto exacta del intercambio.

Puede olerlo antes de verlo.

Morgiana está junto a su familia al final de ese corredor alfombrado para dar las últimas fotos familiares con el logo de la expo a sus espaldas... hay fuegos artificiales, tantas voces que opacan su oído... entonces cuando el viento trae algo distinto a todo los lujos de las personas amontonadas... diesel, acero, sudor, sangre seca... Odio... se congela apretando el brazo del rey en advertencia.

Un grito viene desde lo lejos, hay un látigo naciendo desde el fondo de esa alfombra donde hay camino libre a su familia... sus ojos agudos se afilan mientras todos gritan en diferentes direcciones... reacciona antes de pensar al ver el objetivo de esa cosa... salta con sus bonitos zapatos, dejando el brazo protector del rey y aterrizó delante de Tony con su brazo en guardia intercepta el látigo, duelen sus manos... queman y la corriente pasa por su cuerpo pero aprieta los dientes, reafirma sus pies al suelo y estira con fuerza.

Su visión de túnel ante su presa evita que descuide como alrededor se toman el tiempo de mirar, Tony palidece al igual que Pepper cada uno con diferentes preocupaciones o sorpresas... Son Aladdin y Sinbad los que están tranquilos, vigilantes a cualquier segundo atacante y aunque hubieran preferido de otra manera, es Morgiana quien tiene la capacidad de reacción para protegerlos además de la primera en la línea.

La persona viene a ella con sorpresa, es enorme no es pesado para ella... un hombre descuidado cuyos olores se impregnan en su cuerpo descubierto, otro látigo en su otra mano... Morgiana sabe que no puede usarlo, no tiene experiencia con esas cosas y prepara una patada limpia en el momento justo en su torso pasando algo de la corriente que sigue recibiendo de su objetivo que jadea por falta de aire y dolor.

Termina tan rapido.

Morgiana inclina su cabeza soltando los látigos apagados, parpadeando ante la luces que la abruman y mira detrás... su familia está bien, satisfecha e ignorando al entorno se coloca al lado de Pepper -lo siento, rompí mis zapatos- lamenta en voz plana con ojos expectantes.

Pepper solo la mira.

Tony sonríe ligeramente en blanco.

Aladdin la abraza y Sinbad le da una palmada agradecida.

Hizo un buen trabajo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Notas:

Ivankov aun tiene algo en contra de Tony, aunque ahora no hay la presunción de su traje... si hay mucho escándalo por su nueva familia y su cambio para bien que todos en los medios han notado... este fue su intento de atacar, tratar de quitarle esa felicidad que cree no merece... No uso el reactor de arco como alimentador de sus látigos, pero algo similar con tal de tratar de hacer un gran daño.

Lastima que no se haya bañado, eso fue el mayor delator a un fanali con tantas distracciones a sus sentidos.

Originalmente si fue Tony quien contactó a SHIELD pero con la bomba que le cayo figurativamente, delego la responsabilidad a Sinbad... lastima que haya olvidado por un momento que para todo el mundo es solo un adolescente... culpa a la falta de sueño que ya tenia para ese entonces.

Siempre pensé que Fury es de esas personas en asumir tanto de personas que no conoce, como alguien que puede controlar todo y cree tener el derecho... Sinbad no le agrada porque siente que se parece a el mismo cuando perdió el piso.

Tony ahora sabe antes de tiempo el envenenamiento, no quiere quitarse el reactor... esta buscando opciones desesperadas... no desea ser una carga para sus hijos, puede resolver sus propios problemas.

Barton cree que todos exageran.

Pepper piensa que es injusto cargar a los niños con trabajos tan complicados, estuvo bastante sorprendida de saber que de hecho sus preocupaciones fueron infundadas... Sinbad controla muy bien sus pendientes y esta orgullosa por Morgiana quien muestra capacidades de un buen CEO tan joven... tal vez esta viendo la siguiente generación de la industria Stark ahora y no sabe que pensar.

Felices fiestas a todo mexicano lector ¡viva mexico! cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo... gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme reviews, espero inspire mas al fandom de Magi quien falta tanto material muy lejos del romance, yaoi y harem :D

Neah20 fuera...


	10. Chapter 10

Iron 10: Soy...

Pepper se sentó en esa lujosa sala de espera sintiéndose mareada.

Había resistido todo el suceso con una sonrisa en su rostro, fingiendo que nada estaba mal como la profesional que está acostumbrada a las excentricidades de su jefe y que la expo continuará con palabras de aliento de la familia Stark... pero ahora pudo romperse en la privacidad de esta habitación, siente el burbujeo de muchas emociones golpeándola como un oleaje salvaje, que esté estresada por el asunto del senado tampoco ayuda a su entereza -Es que... oh dios... Morgiana simplemente salto... salto Tony... y no está herida gracias a dios, pero Tony ¡arrancó a un hombre adulto de sabra donde y lo golpeo! ¡Estoy segura eso no es posible!- dice con histeria apenas contenida negándose a mirar al rostro de quienes le rodean.

Las imágenes vienen constantemente como una película de horror... habían estado tan felices, emocionados ¡todo iba de lo mejor! entonces el caos cae como un balde de agua fría, fue aterrador y sorprendente... Potts no sabe si eso era posible, la niña era muy habilidosa en cada disciplina que le han impuesto... pero duda que su velocidad o fortaleza se deriva sólo de eso.

Por primera vez quiere cuestionar su cordura, la procedencia de tales niños mas allá del aspecto normal.

Pero no tiene el valor.

Aprendió a amar estos niños que rechazarlos ahora no está en su naturaleza.

Siente el peso de alguien sentándose a su lado sacando un poco de su silencio hosco, no levanta su vista al que le hace círculos torpes en su espalda, amortiguando su caos de pánico e incertidumbre con su mal intento de consolarla... pone su cabeza entre sus manos con histeria no disimulada, está tan cansada de todo.

-¿Como puede ser eso posible?- dice al fin al girarse para mirar a su jefe dudoso -Como puede ser posible, esto... no... sabes que... mejor no me digas- se convence que no necesita saberlo.

-Perdónanos, debimos de haberte dicho esto-

-¿Que tu hija puede cargar a un hombre adulto con una descarga eléctrica sin pestañear?- dice irónica con la mueca del desvergonzado hombre a su lado -Porque sinceramente, antes hubiera sido mejor- escupe sin contener toda su impotencia.

-Todo salió bien al final ¿no? la expo continua y nadie fue herido- Tony intenta ser optimista.

-¡Sabes qué había tantas cámaras, tantos reporteros!-Pepper mira con dureza al Stark mayor diciéndole lo mucho que sera un problema para la publicidad de la compañía -Apenas estábamos superando lo de Obadiah- se queja sin decir nada sobre el senado o Hammer porque eso gracias a cualquier dios no ha salido a la prensa.

El millonario al menos parece arrepentido -Pepper...-

-lo lamento- alguien interrumpe con un susurro lamentable -Por mi culpa ahora están en problemas-

Toda amargura la abandona al mirar a la inocente niña que está cabizbaja con sus zapatos rotos en la mano bajo el abrazo firme de Sinbad... ambos niños se consuelan mutuamente, ojos dorados parecen juzgarla... la imagen le rompe el corazón, fue una insensible al haber soltado tantas palabras que puedan hacer sentir culpable a alguien que los protegió de todo mal.

Pepper suspira abandonando todas sus emociones negativas y algo arrepentida, porque de nuevo... ama a esos niños para estar aterrada por mas tiempo sobre su habilidad -No es tu culpa, querida- dice con una sonrisa incierta pero mas sincera.

-Morgiana, no hiciste nada malo- susurra el adolescente mayor apretando el abrazo en la pelirroja -Ella no esta enojada, solo un poco asustada ¿No señorita Potts?- no es una pregunta.

Pepper abandona el sentimiento de advertencia en esos ojos dorados -No estoy enojada con nadie, me asuste- admite ahora no hay rastros de toda la histeria que hasta ahora coloreaba toda su visión -Y dios, esa cosa ¿No te quemó?- cuestiona con preocupación mas clara a quien negó rápidamente.

(Tony está mas aliviado de ver que no ha perdido a nadie en este incidente).

-Seguro necesita unos días para ti misma, Pepper- Aladdin brinca de su silencio a su lado, apretando su mano como un manto caliente y protector -Está haciendo tanto... Tony ¿No lo crees?-

-Por supuesto, lidiar conmigo es todo un lío normalmente... ahora somos cuatro contra uno- bromea su inmaduro jefe ganándose una mirada de Pepper.

Sinbad da un paso valiente con una seguridad de que el terreno es estable para conversar -Estoy seguro podemos arreglar algunos días, los necesitas- apoya la noción aun con Morgiana bajo su brazo protector.

Pepper lo fulmina por reflejo haciendo nervioso al adolescente, pero vuelve a suspirar derrumbándose en su lugar -Aprecio su consideración, pero no puedo retirarme no importa que tan tentada este en hacerlo-

-Podemos intentarlo- canta Aladdin.

-No, no podemos- Pepper suelta un largo y doloroso suspiro dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón -Hay tanto que hacer, el senado no deja de insistir... Hammer no deja de llamar... ahora con esto... - hace un ademán del entorno con el eco de los eventos iniciando fuera de ese cuarto -la expo... la prensa... solo será trabajo extra-

-Podemos controlarlo, Pepper- Tony da un tono consolador que nunca funciona.

-Tony no es por ser ofensiva, pero no sabes de publicidad-Pepper lo mira directamente sin inmutarse.

Su jefe resopló indignado con el eco de la risa de los niños.

Sinbad coloca una mano en el hombro, esos ojos dorados son divertidos y tranquilos como si el mundo fuera no estuviera en un latente caos a punto de estallar -Podemos controlarlo-le promete con una confianza.

-Ya tienen suficiente trabajo, Sinbad, hacen mucho con todo lo que ya me ayudan- Pepper desestima con rapidez, sabe lo que les ha dado a esos niños es suficiente para derribar a un adulto del puro cansancio, quizás esa debió de ser la pista para sospechar de las habilidades de estos desconocidos.

Son tan eficientes, inteligentes y uno de ellos demasiado fuerte para ser normal.

¿De dónde los saco Tony? pero ya es tarde para cuestionar.

-En verdad, Sinbad... Chicos... no es nada que no pueda lidiar, esto es menos escandaloso que todos los problemas en los que Tony me ha metido en el pasado-

Su jefe de nuevo está ofendido por tal acusación los niños vuelven a reír, el manto pesado se ha levantado por completo en esa sala de lujo.

Sinbad se inclina a su favor, con una sonrisa serena que le da un aspecto que ofrece confianza -Puedo llevarlo, Morgiana me ayudara- insiste.

La voluntad del chico es admirable, para Potts es como si la decisión ya fue tomada y solo debe apartarse pacíficamente del camino... le ofrece una sonrisa suave en respuesta -Me harán vaga como mi jefe-

Otro "ey" ofendido del millonario hombre, alegría de los niños al saber que se han salido con la suya.

-Bien, ustedes ganan... pero sin vacaciones, no hasta que me deshaga del senado y Hammer ¿estamos claros?-

Unas palmaditas de su Jefe y Aladdin, una sonrisa orgullosa de Sinbad y un gentil vistazo de Morgiana.

-Yo también puedo ayudar- el peliazul dice repentinamente con un puño entusiasta.

El adolescente mayor se ve aterrado por la idea de permitir al menor poder sobre asuntos tan delicados, un gesto que compone rápidamente para el menor de los Stark... Pepper oculta su diversión al igual que Tony que captaron tan bien el problema -No es necesario- dice con urgencia.

-Pero puedo ayudar ¡solo es hablar con la gente!-el jovial peli azul parece confiado en la sencillez del reto.

-No creo que sea solo eso- Morgiana dice en su tono neutral.

Pepper y Tony miran con cariño.

-Mejor cuida a Tony, a su edad todo es peligroso- Sinbad lo dice con un rostro serio y como si fuera el mayor de los retos.

-Es cierto, prefiero que mantengas a Tony bajo un ojo responsable- Pepper apoya de nuevo con rostro serio.

Aladdin afirma con entusiasmo, todos ignoran el indignado "ey" de su jefe que ha repetido tanto en esa discusión.

No hay nada solucionado, pero está muy tranquila.

XXXXX

Fury no ha dejado de ver las diferentes pantallas que proyectan todos los ángulos posibles del incidente en la apertura de la expo Stark... sentado en su silla en la que se recarga, con su mano sosteniendo su barbilla su único ojo es tan filoso como un arma... no ha dejado de pensar, de calcular y simplemente maldice sonoramente en su mente... esta variable... la niña... es oficialmente la más peligrosa de ese trío impredecible que ahora rondan su objetivo.

Se puede ver en como maneja la situación.

En cómo sus ojos se encienden en segundos y antes de que cualquiera se dé cuenta, ha saltado delante de Tony con una postura firme... sujetando látigos eléctricos con sus manos desnudas... apenas parpadeando por la corriente que seguro pasa por su cuerpo... y estirando para traer al atacante como si no pesara nada... un solo golpe fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera... en segundos termino todo... sin que nadie fuera herido.

Sin que esa niña fuera herida.

Repite las escenas desde el inicio, ahora mira como los otros reaccionan... las otras dos variables no se mueven de su posición al lado de su objetivo, firmes, sin miedo y alertas, como si esperaran entrar en cualquier momento si la situación lo requeriría... entrenados, peligrosos en una manera que Natasha tal vez no identifico mejor, quizás la pelirroja no era la única variable de mayor riesgo... solo era el conocido.

Fury aprieta los dientes con disgusto apenas visible en su buena máscara de seriedad.

Prefiere ahora analizar a los adultos.

Pepper Potts, la mujer es la única honesta en su reacción de horror ante la escena delante de ellos.

Luego Antony Stark justo a su lado, que aunque muestra estres no esta sorprendido.

¿Tony es el objetivo inocente a proteger?

Hay tanto que no sabe, le alarma estar en blanco y no sabe cómo manejar esta situacion... estas potencias están sueltas y la junta de SHIELD ya se han dado cuenta de que no tiene todo controlado como siempre dice tener.

Quizás estos chicos son como _esas_ potencias que saben crecen lejos de sus dominios, bajo el nombre de una academia de chicos dotados... o como ella... pero ¿Cómo descartar malas intenciones o alianzas con organizaciones peligrosas?¿Como asegurar su lealtad? ¿Que no son peligrosos para el país en general? ¿Cómo involucrarse sin perder su dominio en el asunto?

¿Hasta donde alcanza su influencia actual en industrias Stark?

El sonido de la puerta lo saca de sus teorías de conspiración haciéndolo parpadear de su único ojo, ajustarse a las otras luces y se gira al poner pausa los videos para ver entrar a Maria Hill con su portapapeles -Dime que tienes un avance- pide con su voz ronca de desuso, ha estado encerrado en ese lugar desde que la junta le amonestó por no informar un detalle importante como son los hijos misteriosos del multimillonario.

Su más leal asistente le da esa mirada imperturbable -Lo lamento, señor- admite inflexible -La investigación no avanza, las pistas terminan en el desierto y se descarta cualquier alianza con los diez anillos- informa.

Fury golpea con dureza su escritorio ante la frustración de una información que ya sabía de antemano -Quiero a todos peinando de nuevo el área, esos niños no pudieron salir de la nada- exclama con el ceño fruncido porque es muy pronto descartar que no sean terroristas disfrazados.

Maria no se inmuta por la dureza de su orden, solo afirma para anotarlo en los pendientes para ordenar aun cuando sabe no es la primera vez que lo hace -Sus estudios médicos tampoco arrojan nada anormal señor ¿Qué busca?- pregunta al arquear su ceja con curiosidad bien educada.

Fury solo niega con la cabeza sin responder a esa pregunta, era muy pronto para darle a Hill el paisaje que lo ha estado persiguiendo desde que enfrentó a esos mocosos -¿Hay alguna sospecha que esos documentos no sean verdaderos?- dice mirando seriamente.

-Se refiere si fueron modificados, no tenemos ningún rastro señor... pero ahora que lo pregunta, puede el propio señor Stark ordenar otro tipo de privacidad-

-Busquen al médico, quiero que lo interroguen-

Afirma Hill con otro pendiente agregado en su carpeta -El Señor Stark sigue en silencio aunque ya se ha programado una rueda de prensa- comenta casualmente en un cambio brusco de tema.

-Por fin algo- Fury se recarga en su escritorio un poco satisfecho con esto, la prensa está aún más inquieta sobre el incidente y ya tienen diferentes titulares sobre esta niña prodigiosa... inesperadamente este misterio no ha afectado en nada la popularidad de la expo al contrario lo ha hecho crecer y ahora es el evento más solicitado en la sociedad.

El mundo está loco si no ve el peligro que representa alguien como ella.

-Programa al agente Coulson, lo quiero en esa conferencia- ordena a lo que su asistente apunta rápidamente sin cuestionar -¿Romanoff y Clint?- cuestiona sabiendo que sus últimas órdenes es acechar al objetivo hasta poder sondear qué tipo de relación tiene con los extraños.

-Sin contacto, señor- María informa sin desviar la mirada, con seriedad al momento en que el espía suspira decepcionado.

-Que sigan en sus posiciones- murmura el espía -Como va el asunto del atacante-

-Se identificó como Ivan Vanko... sí, es el mismo que detectamos ingreso a nuestro país unos días antes del incidente- María informa sin perder el aliento, sabiendo que Fury gruñó molesto porque en efecto, ese nombre ya lo habían escuchado... debieron de haberlo visto venir, culpa su obsesión con esos niños que lo hayan apartado del camino de aprender una amenaza al país -Su objetivo es la familia Stark en general, al parecer su padre... Anton Vanko... trabajo para las industrias Stark pero fue desacreditado por Howard Stark regresando a su país y muriendo en pobreza-

-Venganza ¿de verdad?- Fury bufa con un girar de ojos, siempre el mismo y antiguo motivante.

XXXXX

Hammer gruñe con el teléfono en su mano.

De nuevo sus llamadas han sido desviadas, sus intentos de negociar con el fastidioso de Tony Stark están truncadas.

Se supone que todo seria facil, con el ejército de su parte... con el senado luchando de su lado... el millonario debió de haber cedido cada plano... cada idea a su empresa... proporcionar lo necesario para la defensa de su país ¿no? y de esa manera prosperar cada uno en su asunto... pero supone que es arrogancia de ese imbécil de ponerse difícil ante su país.

-¿Que puedo hacer?- pregunta a la nada de esa oficina.

Se está quedando sin opciones, necesita entregar algo al ejército antes de volver a insistir para que sean mediadores con Industrias Stark... parpadea ante el noticiero volviendo a repetir la escena de la apertura de la expo, bufa porque de nuevo están en el foco de cada titular como si necesitaran mas atención... pero entonces se detiene en su desdén, sonriendo como si al fin pudiera poner una idea en su mente que pueda sacarlo de la sombra de Tony.

Financiar a buenos inventores es válido ¿no?

Si está en la cárcel no sería un problema.

Hammer se sienta con placidez lanzando su teléfono lejos.

Ahora tiene un plan.

XXXXX

Tony no ha avanzado nada en obtener una solución menos venenosa para su sistema... con un suspiro abandonó otro de los documentos de su padre y mira el desastre en el que ha acabado su laboratorio desde esa silla en el rincón más alejado... ha detenido cualquier cosa que estuviera trabajando para este proyecto y ha sacado infinidad de cajas con el objetivo de trabajar con cualquier base que le ayude a reemplazar el reactor.

Su padre ha investigado tantas cosas.

Tiene la esperanza que haya algo en el lugar.

Hasta sacó la antigua maqueta.

Deja caer la cabeza con decepción, aún no empiezan los síntomas pero ya puede sentirlo en su sangre... algo diminuto... casi imperceptible... no es que nunca haya dejado de revisarse, controlar su salud sabiendo que lo que tiene en su pecho no es natural... pero sin Aladdin, quizás hubiera tardado más tiempo en diagnosticarse... cree que lo puede hacer.

-Jarvis, necesito una distracción- dice en voz alta sabiendo que su IA escucha.

-Hasta ahora las búsquedas de los videos sobre el incidente son los más vistos en la red... la señorita Morgiana es bastante popular y ha recibido retos formales e informales en diferentes medios para ponerla a prueba, muchos creen que fue un acto de publicidad...-

El filántropo frunce el ceño preocupado -¿Alguna propuesta?-

Jarvis detiene el conteo que llevó a cabo la revista Vogue donde sus hijos han enlistado como los mas jóvenes prometedores del futuro -Como dije, solo propuestas para enfrentarla... Señor Stark-

Un suspiro de alivio -Bien, porque lidiar con Sinbad es un reto mismo hoy en dia-

Jarvis como IA no entiende que se preocupa su creador, por lo que continúa con los siguientes temas de importancia para la familia a la que sirve -La rueda de prensa que programó el joven Sinbad es lo más esperado de la semana-

Tony hace una mueca con la mano levantada de nuevo deteniendo la información.

Todo era estresante pero lo que no espera con emoción es esa rueda de prensa y de hecho no ha prestado mucha atención a lo que dirá en ese desastre, sinceramente no deseaba hacerlo... pero era importante para su compañía, para Pepper y aunque hasta ahora ha recibido críticas mixtas sin afectar negativamente a su expo... no quiere ser tachado de conspirador por el poder que tiene su pequeña.

-No quiero ese tipo de distracción- protesta Tony débilmente no solo tiene al senado sobre su empresa sino a la prensa sobre sus hijos y sabrá dios qué estará planeando Shield ahora con lo sucedido, preocuparse cuando tiene que sobrevivir no le sentaba muy bien -¿Qué están haciendo los niños?- prefiere preguntar.

Es bueno evitando temas delicados.

-Los jóvenes Morgiana y Sinbad se están enfrentando en el patio, han terminado con los presupuestos de la compañía y sus tareas individuales... La señorita Potts ya recibió los gráficos resultantes-

Tony acepta de buena gana con una sonrisa orgullosa, aunque sabe que son adultos... que no son niños de verdad... no evita pavonearse, Pepper ahora no duda en confiar tantas actividades y era lo mejor... la necesitaba en el frente del senado y ese Hammer.

-No son asombrosos- pregunta a la IA -Y esto es ahora ¡en el futuro serán de temer para las industrias con las que competiremos! No es como si muchos estuvieran sobre el camino de energías renovables... pero si existieran- Tony sonríe con los hombros más ligeros, si muere (aunque duda que los niños lo dejen morir) todo estará en buenas manos (y ¿no es aterradora ese tipo de confianzas?, no, esos niños se lo merecen y lo sabe).

-Por supuesto Señor Stark, también esperan que se les una más tarde- Jarvis dice sin maldad, pero hace que su creador haga una mueca ante el recordatorio.

Lo arrastrarán a su paliza del día, puede caerse el mundo fuera de estas paredes pero no lo dejaran aflojar el poco entrenamiento que ya empieza a demostrar en su cuerpo... son unos intensos (pero sabe se preocupan por él)

-¿Aladdin?- Tony cuestiona con interés volviendo a revisar la caja cerca de su lugar, decidiendo si empezara de nuevo o ira por un bocadillo antes de que su fanali favorita (la única) venga a arrastrarlo fuera.

-Está discutiendo con un extraño en la sala-

Se detiene de acercar la caja, mira al techo con duda -¿Extraño?-

-Ancestral- Jarvis complementa como si la información apenas fuera recibida.

Tony parpadea sin saber qué pensar, ese no es un nombre y no suena conocido.

Fue una mariposa social a lo largo de los años que puede o olvidar en el camino, pero está seguro nadie se llama de esa manera.

Se pone de pie impulsado por su curiosidad porque está seguro los chicos no han tenido contacto con gente nueva desde la expo, porque lo lógico es que si no lo conoce... ¿ellos si?... sobre todo con confianza de citarlos en la mansión sin avisarle... sale del laboratorio a pasos cuidadosos, puede escuchar las voces al llegar y se prepara para salir a la luz.

La enorme sala es visible desde este punto, mira abiertamente a su hijo menor que platica con ademanes exagerados sobre cualquier tema... pero sus ojos vagan al extraño que parece regresarle la mirada como si hubiera esperado que saliera... es bastante espeluznante el sentimiento... tiene una vestimenta sacada de una convención de fantasía... y es calvo ¿es un ella? ¿Un él? ¿Un no binario?

-Buenas tardes, Señor Stark- su tono de voz es tan suave y muy clara, con experiencia brillando en sus ojos aterradores (como ver el vacío y no saber que hay en el fondo... un sentimiento tan similar y diferente a las pocas veces que examina a Aladdin).

-Hola- dice torpemente parado donde está ¿desde cuándo está mirando? Qué vergüenza.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su momento de búsqueda, señor Stark-

-Uh habla como si fuera de otra época- murmura groseramente, pero solo hay diversión en ese extraño y Aladdin solo le sonríe alentador -¿Ancestral? Es eso un nombre- dice directamente aun en su lugar, siente que no debe avanzar y su corazón está agitado bajo una mirada tan aguda.

Es como Pepper pero mas aterrador.

-Es un nombre, no mi nombre- réplica con paciencia.

-Bueno eso no explica nada- Tony frunce el ceño tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero ser foco de dos pares de ojos que contienen un peso que lo hace sentir pequeño lo pone a la defensiva -Eres como Aladdin- lanza sin poder detenerlo.

Una sonrisa alentadora, un anciano aprobando su agudeza -Similares pero no iguales, Señor Stark- corrige como si eso explicara tanto de lo que siente actualmente.

Abre la boca, la cierra con un gesto aprehensivo.

-Soy la hechicera suprema, líder de los maestros de las artes místicas... El ancestral- la ¿mujer? Se pone de pie con fluidez acercándose tan silenciosa como un gato.

-Esta bien, no es necesario ponerse de pie- espeta nervioso.

Pero este personaje sigue avanzando deteniéndose a un paso como una montaña calmada e imponente -No debes temer, Señor Stark-

-Haces que sienta mariposas en el estómago, no buenas mariposas- Tony dice con valentía -¿Aladdin?-

-Esta bien, Tony-

-Bueno- vacilante Tony suelta un aire que no sabía contenía -Dios eres aterradora ¿señora?¿señor?-

Una sonrisa blanca en su rostro sin arrugas nada ofendido -Defiendo a la tierra de las amenazas místicas, señor Stark es mi manto esta presencia- ancestral le informa tan casual.

Es como si hubiera sido golpeado cuando entendió este tipo peculiar de presentación... en otro mundo tal vez lo hubiera desestimado... se hubiera burlado... pero ahora, con el conocimiento del lugar de nacimiento de sus hijos... de su experiencia... solo abre sus ojos en comprensión, pánico, miedo y busca para ver a Aladdin dándole un gesto triste.

-Somos nativos de este planeta, Señor Stark- la voz de este ancestral completa sus sospechas.

-¿Son de aquí?- ahogadamente cuestiona sintiendo que el mundo no es como lo sabía de nuevo... una cosa son sus hijos, extraños de otra dimensión... otra muy distinta saber que este personaje ha cuidado su mundo de sabrá dios que.

Otro gesto de diversión y amabilidad del anciano, como si su pregunta no fuera nada sería para responder -Señor Stark, vine aquí por los últimos eventos... si no fuera de otra manera... no hubiera intervenido- comienza con sus manos detrás de la espalda -El mundo no está preparado para algo como sus hijos, señor Stark... así que le doy la opción de entregarlos bajo mi cuidado- ofrece.

La mira con sorpresa por la brusquedad del cambio de tema, entonces siente la ira de su insolente ofrecimiento -Por supuesto que no ¡son mis hijos!- dice protector olvidando la tranquilidad de esa montaña -Puede ser abrumador algunas veces, un tanto inquietante otras y con colores extraños... pero son mis hijos no los estoy dando a la primera oportunidad de problemas- dice sin aliento al fulminar a este personaje salido de un libro de fantasía.

Se detiene el tiempo, el nada emocional visitante inclina su cabeza -¿Está seguro? soy el mejor capacitado para lidiar con cualquier problema, señor Stark-

-Mire Ancestral... gracias por su preocupación pero mis hijos son míos para tratar- se cruza de brazos con terquedad fulminando a este personaje con pasión.

-Ha cambiado para bien, una lealtad asombrosa, Señor Stark- le dice como si fueran conocidos de años antes, Tony no pregunta pero ancestral le sonríe conspirador -Excelente respuesta- aprueba.

-Espere ¿esto es una prueba?- Tony da un paso atrás sin aliento.

-Por supuesto Señor Stark, la ha pasado con creces-

-Bueno me siento ofendido- murmura al componerse para pasar... dándole un gran giro al visitante... para dejarse caer al lado de su jovial hijo menor -Maldita sea, Aladdin ¿Un aviso?- murmura.

-No sería divertido-

Ancestral aún está como una aparición en ese lugar donde la dejó -Era innecesaria la preocupación, Aladdin-

El chico parece avergonzado.

Tony siente que debe estar ofendido porque ese es el verdadero motivo de la prueba.

-Señor Stark, le deseo suerte en su búsqueda... está en un buen camino, la respuesta se la dio su padre-

XXXXX

Todo fue tan rápido.

La rueda de prensa fue de picada con tantas preguntas... con tan malas intenciones.

Apuntando a sus hijos que aguardan a sus espaldas como sombras cálidas de apoyo.

Las cámaras no dejan de grabar... de parpadear... todos siguen hablando en desorden, con teorías tan locas que todo lo que Jarvis le informo del diario no era nada.

Al final Tony mira con dureza a todas estas personas, enderezandose con la idea que es mejor darles otra cosa de la que hablar... quitar el peso en sus hijos que aunque pueden... no deben enfrentar este tipo de atenciones tan rápido.

Si Aladdin pudiera ver el rukh, si el rukh existiera, seria el momento exacto en que vibrara ante un acontecimiento que guiará al mundo por el camino que Ancestral ha visto durante edades.

-Soy Iron Man-

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Al final fue otro motivo para que Tony aceptara a Iron Man.

La prensa a partir de ese punto, fue guiada lejos de Morgiana... porque es mas escandaloso las acciones que violan tantas leyes internacionales además de su intervención en varias guerras... aquí planteo la idea de que es el motivo por el que cerró la tarea bélica de su industria, porque fue víctima de sus propias armas.

Fury siendo fury seguro le va a dar algo ahora que sabe de Iron Man.

Ancestral solo acepto venir a darle la opción a Tony porque Aladdin estaba preocupado de que no les hubiera dado la opción de rechazarlos... poner en duda su acto desinteresado hizo que Tony estuviera molesto unas pocas horas... no puede estar enojado tanto tiempo con su hijo menor.

Entre Pepper y Sinbad controlan la compañía, con ayuda de Morgiana... Aladdin no es bueno en ese tipo de temas, es mas del ramo de Tony... inventivo pero nada astuto ni diplomático.

Bueno, quería acabar este capítulo desde la semana pasada... pero deje todo en la oficina porque me retiraron del trabajo durante algunos días.

Hasta ahora pude subirlo.


End file.
